Never Let Him Go
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Severus Snape and Sirius Black have never gotten along, but what happens when Black is forced to offer protection to the snarky potions master after being stalked and almost kidnapped by a vampire?Nothing can be good about that right?What happens when Sirius starts to see the vulnerable man under the mask?Slash, Lemons, some violence,attempted rape.different summary inside.
1. Letters

_**I hope you lot enjoy this chapter, this is only my third slash fic and I am in fact hoping you like it. Here's the full summary:**_

_**AU The war has ended, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Severus, Fred, and Albus Dumbledore all survived. While everyone else has moved on Professor Snape seems to be troubled with some strange love notes sent by an admirer. He doesn't care for them, but what happens when his admirer turns into a stalker and that stalker turns out to be a powerful vampire? Dumbledore sees this as an issue and sends him to Grimmauld Place for protection, and what could be worse than shacking up with an old school enemy? What could happen when Sirius realizes his true feelings for Snape?**_

_**It sounds better in the link I hope.**_

_**Main pairings:**_

_**HPXDM**_

_**GWXBZ**_

_**HGXRW**_

_**SSXSB**_

_**RLXNT**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts:_

The war was over, the peace had finally returned. Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, and he was the hero of the Wizarding World. Things were nice, and most of the students had returned for their eighth year to complete their schooling while others went on to work for the Ministry. Many lives were lost, but many others were saved from a worse fate.

Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley and Remus and Dora Lupin had all survived the war, but didn't get away without a few scars. Dumbledore had gone into hiding after he supposedly died, and Sirius Black had been kept with him long enough for Harry to realize his true abilities to kill Voldemort. Severus Snape had miraculously survived Nagini's bite, but as soon as he showed his face he was almost taken to Azkaban and would have been if Harry hadn't stuck up for him and if Dumbledore didn't show up as well.

Harry forgave Snape for everything, he knew his true loyalty and Snape was just glad he wouldn't go to Azkaban. Sirius had come and explained to Harry why he faked his death and how it hurt realizing how distraught his godson had been and Remus, oh poor Remus thought he'd lost his best friend and nearly strangled Sirius for all the grief he'd caused. Dumbledore apologized as well, and Harry soon enough forgave them both but they still owed him for all the grief and trouble.

Dumbledore resumed his position as headmaster of Hogwarts, Remus got his job back as DADA professor, Sirius took on a small position as an Auror for the Ministry, and Snape took his old potions position with a side job of potion-making for St. Mungo's and Wolfsbane for those who'd been bitten by Greyback during the war. The Golden Trio returned for their eighth year, including Draco Malfoy whom Harry Potter had settled a truce with after he saved his parents and himself from Azkaban. The Slytherins were still edgy, but they now respected Potter enough to keep their negative comments discreet.

"Professor Snape, good morning." Severus Snape was in his classroom grading first year essays when none other than Hermione Granger showed up in the room.

"Ms. Granger, to what do I owe this visit?" he was about done, but then he had a class in just fifteen minutes.

"I was on my way to my Advanced Ancient Runes class, when I saw this by your door." She held up a dark red envelope. "It's got your name on it, and I wasn't sure if you knew."

"Leave it on my desk." She set it down on the corner. "Good day Ms. Granger."

"Good day sir." She left him alone closing the door behind her. He made sure the door was locked before picking up the envelope and carefully opening it to see a letter inside.

_My dearest Snape,_

_How long I have wanted us to meet, but under the circumstances of the war we were unable to do so. I have watched you from afar, and you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in all my years. Your black hair is so shiny and soft like the fur of the elegant Black Panther, your pale skin shines luminously in the moonlight, and your eyes sparkle like the rarest of diamonds._

_I look forward to seeing you soon my lovely; I will come when the time is right._

_Love, _

_Your admirer_

'What a load of garbage.' He crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash near his desk. Who in their right mind would send him a love note? He didn't think himself all that attractive, he hadn't had much luck with women since Lily, and he certainly didn't turn heads towards blokes. It was probably a joke from one of the Gryffindors, or maybe even one of his own Slytherins.

He didn't care though, he had other priorities to take care of. His seventh and eighth years would be arriving soon and they had two potions to make in time for their NEWTs. There was a knock on the door, and he used his wand to open it letting the students in.

"Good morning professor."

"Good morning sir." Several good mornings came from the students, since word of his spying days had gotten out the students seemed a bit more respectful, though he wasn't still sure if he deserved it or not. As soon as they all filed in, he turned to the chalkboard, wrote down some instructions and turned back to the class.

"Turn in your books to page three-hundred forty two, you'll be completing a powerful poison and it's antidote today. Instructions are in your books, and on the board, all the supplies are wherever you look. You have an hour and thirty minutes, start." They went along with their work, so he hopefully could get through the day without any more issues.

Though he didn't truly care, it would still eat at him to wonder who sent him that stupid letter?

"Oh um, professor I forgot to tell you, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office after class." His godson Draco Malfoy spoke up.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." What could the old man want now?

_Meanwhile:_

A man stood in the magnificent master bedroom of his family's castle, grinning at how lovely the day looked despite the sky being covered with clouds. His little love should have received his letter by now, and soon enough he would send more and go see his beloved wizard.

"My lord." His servant called. "We have received word that your intended did get the letter."

"Did he like it?"

"Unfortunately my lord, he tore it up after he read it." That was odd; usually his love notes had their receiver guessing, practically swooning to know their admirer.

"Hmmm, seems he's more stubborn than I thought. I will send another letter, but for now have my bags packed and ready for London. I'll be going on a trip to visit my dear wizard." He tossed one more envelope to the servant.

"Yes my lord, and how long do you think you'll be gone?" he smirked still looking out the window.

"I cannot be certain, but I guarantee that it could be a trying trip." His servant bowed and left the room. He turned to the nightstand, where he had a candid picture of his love he had taken sometime during the magic war. "I will see you soon my lovely." He kissed the picture, and set it back down before opening the doors to his balcony, shifting form into a bat and taking flight into the sky.

'He will be mine.'

_Back at Hogwarts:_

The class had ended soon, and Snape went around checking all poisons and antidotes. So far the students had done well, but a few had not finished due to their cauldrons not being cleaned before they were used and the contents mixed up the ingredients contradicting the poisons.

"Very well, Longbottom, Goyle, Parkinson, Weasley, Brown, and Vane you will write two rolls of parchment on the poisons you failed to complete and explain the differences and effects between the poison itself and the antidote. Have them on my desk tomorrow afternoon at one, class dismissed." As they left only Potter stayed behind.

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that there will be a small party for those who fought in the war, it's for eighth years and staff only."

"I have heard."

"It's at seven o'clock this Friday."

"Thank you Mr. Potter now be on your way." The boy nodded and left grabbing his books. Snape sat back against his desk and magically moved the cauldrons, cleaned off the tables, and restocked everything in his classroom. He pulled on his robe, and made his way up to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

"Lemon drops." The statue moved and let him pass. He knocked on the door to the old man's office and it opened.

"Ah there you are Severus." Albus greeted him. "How are you?"

"Well headmaster."

"Good, and your classes?"

"Well also Albus, now why have you summoned me here?"

"For one thing I haven't seen you in a while my boy, and another is that I'm to remind you of the wolfsbane potions that need brewing for the upcoming month."

"I am aware, I do have a calendar."

"I know, but there is also a matter at hand."

"Matter?"

"I have received word from the ministry that there have been some strange lurkings in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. They are not sure who or what it is, but it's a dark force."

"Could it be a rogue death eater?"

"Possibly, but there's an aura about the presence. No one is certain whom or what it could be, but it's best to keep an eye out because the same presence has been felt around the castle."

"Do the others know?"

"Yes, and of course I'll expect you to show up at the party this Friday night."

"I will." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm glad, and Severus…I cannot tell you how proud I am of what you've become. You were once a marked death eater, and now you're considered a hero among the rest."

"I'm not a hero like Potter Albus."

"Maybe, but you're still considered a hero to many." Snape sighed. "You can go if you wish Severus, I just wanted to warn you."

"Thank you headmaster." Snape bowed and left the room. It didn't surprise him the meeting was short, now that the Dark Lord was gone he had no reason to be a spy or be cautious anymore.

"Severus!" he heard Lupin's voice calling and turned to see him walking his way.

"Lupin." The werewolf smiled.

"Severus, I've been looking all over for you to give you this." He held out a dark red envelope, like the one from earlier. "It has your name on it."

"Where did you find it?"

"Oh, a Ravenclaw found it in the dungeons and asked me to give it to you." In the dungeons? He was there only moments ago and now there's a new letter? "Forgive me if I'm prying but…do you have an admirer Severus?"

"You're right you are prying." Snape snatched the envelope away from Lupin's hand. "But thank you for bringing it to me." he walked off without another word, back to his own quarters before he opened the letter.

_My dearest,_

_I was surprised to know you tore up my last letter. I do hope I didn't offend you in any way._

_It seems that my own words of affection will not be enough to let you realize how much I care for you. I can understand from your past why you aren't so easily swooned. My dear Severus, I hope I can get on your good side soon._

_Oh, and before I forget I will be coming to see you soon. You may not know me, but I know you better in ways you couldn't think to imagine. _

_Love, _

_Your admirer_

Like the last the note was short, but this one was creepy. And how the hell did he know he tore up the first letter?

'No doubt this is probably some lovesick student. Or maybe a joke of sorts.' It didn't bother him that much, so he would just let it be. He tore up the note and threw the remains into his fireplace; his next class was in two hours, so he had time to rest up and catch some sleep. As he lied down on his bed and cast a cooling charm to the room, he couldn't help but think how far this 'admirer' would go to see him.

It didn't matter though, this person was only wasting their time with him.

_**I know it's not much, but it's just the first chapter after all. I know the part with the 'admirer' was short but there'll be more throughout the story.**_

_**Next chapter may take a while to write, but it will skip ahead to the party but not directly. I'll probably throw in the admirer's part first, to get a little taste of his abilities other than the obvious. Sirius will appear as well.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Oh Boy

_**I'm glad most of you liked the first chapter, and thanks for the reviews they are appreciated.**_

_**This starts off with our admirer/stalker, to where he comes to London and some of his thoughts on his letters he's been sending Severus since he left his home. It will then skip to Hogwarts where Snape makes his way to the party. You can read on after that.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_In London, England Big Ben's tower:_

He had arrived in London just three days ago, and was forced to take shelter in the gigantic clock the humans called 'Big Ben'. He could've just stayed at a hotel, but sadly his feeding times would require a good cover and there were many different humans to choose from in this large city.

'I will feed later, for now I must send my beloved a new letter.' He took out a fountain pen and some paper.

_My sweet Severus,_

_I have noticed that you haven't replied to the many letters I have sent you in the past few days. I suppose you would want us to meet in person, well my dear your wish shall be granted._

_I have arrived in London, so I will be coming to see you soon. I cannot tell you how long I've wanted to see you up close, to stroke your lovely hair and pale skin, to listen to your deep melancholic voice, and to show you the love you so purely deserve after being unloved for so many years. _

_Your past was troubling, and you put yourself at risk so many times yet I could not help you. So many years of putting your own life on the line and you are now a hero to the public, especially young Harry Potter; my how you helped that boy with such secrets._

_I will come to see you soon enough my beloved, and I pray that you won't do anything to try and ignore me because as kind as I am ignorance I do not tolerate._

_With love,_

_Your admirer._

He folded the letter, placed it in a red envelope and sealed it after writing his beloved's name on the front.

'Time to deliver this to my sweet.' He took his black cape and swirled in magic transforming into a raven. He was no wizard, but he had some abilities similar to their kind. He could shift into any animal of the night, and sky to get him wherever he wished. He flew over the city, faster than the average bird, straight to a country part of England. No doubt the school named Hogwarts wasn't far, and no doubt it was shielded to keep out of the eyes of normal humans.

He smirked through his beak; he could feel the closeness of Hogwarts' shields. Soon enough he came towards some barriers over train tracks, and dove straight through without any issue. Normal barriers and shields couldn't work on him; it would take a massive one with extraordinary magic to repel his superior abilities.

Soon enough he came to a stronger shield, and dove right through without any trouble just like the last. He looked upon the magnificent stature of the great castle, and hovered a while to take in the vast beauty of the historic school. It could wait, since he had as much time as he wanted to stay here; even if his own castle was far more magnificent.

He flew to a small gate that led into a cellar, no doubt into the castle's kitchen. The house elves would be preparing the evening food, and it gave him plenty of time to sneak in to deliver the letter to his love.

'I will stick around tonight, just to see you once more my beloved.' He thought and quickly turned into a rat to sneak past all the possible obstacles.

_In the Slytherin common room, seven o'clock p.m.:_

Severus Snape and the group of eighth year Slytherins were all gathered in the Slytherin common room to head for the party. Most of the students were dressed in nice evening clothes but nothing too fancy, whereas Professor Snape was dressed in his usual attire of black billowing robes.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes Professor Snape." They answered him.

"Good, now the party will end at approximately eleven o'clock tonight. If you are not back within ten minutes after eleven points will be deducted. You are to behave yourselves tonight, no pranks, no insults, no canny remarks, nothing is that understood?"

"Yes Professor."

"Very well, follow me." he led them out through the dungeons straight into the Great Hall where the rest of the eighth years were gathering. Some Ministry officials attended as well, and that included Lupin's wife Tonks, Kingsley the new Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley, oh hell even Black was there talking with his godson.

"Ah here are the rest of our guests, now please everyone enjoy yourselves and enjoy the refreshments made by our house elves." Dumbledore clapped and right away everyone went about their own business even as the music played. Severus just went over to the table and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice; he hadn't really planned on attending, but he had nothing better to do with his time.

There was also the chance he'd find another one of those stupid letters again. He had gotten many other letters after the first too, each one creepier than the last. Some had mentioned his features, how flattering they were, mentioning how he tore up the notes after reading them, how he hadn't responded, it was troublesome.

He just hoped this would end soon, it was beginning to freak him out. He had realized all these affections weren't from a student, but from an adult. He didn't care who, but he wished that soon enough his 'admirer' would get the message and leave him alone.

"Hey Snape." He turned seeing none other than Sirius Black come beside him. "Alright there?"

"Fine Black, yourself?"

"Better than I have been." The two had grown more civil to each other after Potter had told Black about Snape's true loyalty. Black finally let go of his childish grudges and acted more mature than he had almost three years ago. "How's the year going?"

"It's going, that's all." Black nodded and leaned against the table. "Your godson has been doing much better in his classes I assume you knew?"

"Yes indeed, since he's moved in with me there aren't any secrets." Potter had moved in with Black after they fixed up that miserable hut of Grimmauld Place, no doubt he would be there until he could get a job. "What about yours?"

"Draco's fine, he's gotten his spirit back." After the war the Malfoys had been cleared of all charges and Draco had been spending a lot more time with Severus so his parents could have some time to heal their marriage.

"Glad to hear it, I talked to Cissy last week and she and Lucius are going on a vacation of sorts soon. I guess Draco's staying with you then?"

"Indeed." The Malfoys weren't exactly cozy with Black but at least they talked.

"Well….I'm gonna talk to Minerva, see ya Snape."

"You too Black." Black walked away and Severus just sat back against the table watching everyone else.

"Professor." Draco came over to him. "Alright?"

"Fine Draco, just thinking."

"You should walk around, talk to some people."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Oh come on, even after the war there's no one you'd like to talk to besides me or Dumbledore?"

"I did talk to Black moments ago."

"I know, that's why I came over." Severus rolled his eyes. "Look I know you're an independent man and all, but please just try and mingle a bit."

"Draco, I don't need a lecture."

"I know but still, just talk with someone." Draco gave him a stern look and went back to his friends. Severus just sighed and took another sip of pumpkin juice.

"Severus." He saw Dumbledore coming over to him. "Are you alright, you seem lost in thought."

"I was, until Draco came over."

"Severus, have you been sensing anything strange lately?" he looked at him.

"Today I haven't, but a few days back I did."

"Hmm, I see. Everyone's been sensing a strange presence in the castle, I've been sending reports to the Ministry and they will investigate when the students are in Hogsmeade tomorrow. And Severus…I hear you've been receiving notes from someone." Severus sighed and sipped his drink. "Care to share?"

"Just some lovesick fool sending me love notes. It's rather annoying."

"When did you start receiving the notes?"

"Since last week." Dumbledore's big blue eyes had an odd look in them. "Why?"

"Hmmm….that's around the time those strange auras have been appearing." Oh no don't even say it.

"I doubt it's connected Albus."

"Well…it's possible but yes it's just a guess. Keep your guard up because there's no telling what this force wants no matter who or what it is."

"I know Albus I know." Severus sighed again, probably the third or fourth time already.

"Professor." Hermione Granger's voice reached him. "I found this, another letter." She handed him the same color envelope, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Ms. Granger." He put his cup down and walked out of the Great Hall, he moved to the far end of the corridor and opened the letter.

_My sweet Severus,_

_I have noticed that you haven't replied to the many letters I have sent you in the past few days. I suppose you would want us to meet in person, well my dear your wish shall be granted._

_I have arrived in London, so I will be coming to see you soon. I cannot tell you how long I've wanted to see you up close, to stroke your lovely hair and pale skin, to listen to your deep melancholic voice, and to show you the love you so purely deserve after being unloved for so many years. _

_Your past was troubling, and you put yourself at risk so many times yet I could not help you. So many years of putting your own life on the line and you are now a hero to the public, especially young Harry Potter; my how you helped that boy with such secrets._

_I will come to see you soon enough my beloved, and I pray that you won't do anything to try and ignore me because as kind as I am ignorance I do not tolerate._

_With love,_

_Your admirer._

"What in the…?" the admirer knew about his past? How in the hell could he? "No." he quickly tore up the letter and disposed of the remains.

Leaning back against the wall this admirer was really starting to get to him. They had looked into his past and followed him around during the war? What else could they know?

This wasn't a lovesick fool this was a stalker. How long had this person been following him around, and how much did he know about him? All the letters were strange, but this one was by far the worst. Not to mention this stalker was coming to see him?

"Professor?" he heard Potter calling him. "Are you alright? You just raced out of the Great Hall."

"I'm fine Potter, I just needed to get away."

"Do I need to get Dumbledore?" Severus shook his head.

"No, no I just need to go to my quarters for a moment. I'll be back." He quickly rushed off to his own rooms in the dungeons, locked his door and ran a hand through his hair. He felt himself panting and rubbed his eyes trying to focus, that is until a sight in his room made his eyes widen like saucers.

His entire bed was covered in red rose petals, along with a trail that led from his bed to a further corner of his room where he saw a dark shadow showing in the candle light all around the room. His heart started pounding rapidly as he felt a full on force of the strange presence that everyone had been sensing around the castle.

"Hello dearest."

_**I hope you liked this, and though I myself hate cliffhangers I like how hit adds pressure to wanting more chapters. I sincerely hope this was a good chapter, took me forever to write it. I would love more opinions too please.**_

_**Oh and for those who hate slash, if you don't like it that much then why are you reading it? Just saying because as much as you say you hate it, you sure talk a lot of trash about it.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Protection

_**Glad to see some of you liked how protective Draco is of Severus. In a way Severus could use a little help from Draco, and seeing as I have a little lesson for the young Malfoy it will be a good asset to the story.**_

_**No bashing either, maybe some ugly words at first but no actual bashing.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Hello dearest." Severus stood still as a figure emerged from the dark corner. He would move if he could but it was either shock or something else holding him to the spot.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" he had his wand in his robes, but he couldn't move to pull it out.

"Why I'm your admirer of course. Surely you knew I would come since I sent my letter this morning." The figure walked closer, from what Severus could see a man with pale skin, was about his age, had long dark hair tied back in a ponytail, dark eyes, and wore a dark suit.

"Yes I knew, but how did you get into my rooms?"

"I used the door of course, it wasn't locked." He was lying, Severus always locked his doors whenever he left. "Now, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Victor, Victor Lucifer Vladislaus."

"Vladislaus?" Why did that name sound familiar?

"Yes, I'm quite famous you know." The man was soon just a few feet away and Severus still couldn't move. "But enough about that, what's say we talk about you?" 'Victor' put his hand on Severus' shoulder and soon enough Severus felt his whole body move on its own, towards the bed?

"What…?" he found himself unable to speak, what was happening? He couldn't get his wand because his body wasn't obeying his will.

"Now now, don't be afraid." He suddenly found himself sitting down on the bed, lying back against the pillows as Victor towered over him. "We can go as slow as you like, and then we'll just take it from wherever."

"Get…off me." he felt Victor's eyes on him, and suddenly found himself staring into two deep pools of red.

"But Severus…don't you want to feel loved?" Victor leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I can show you so much love, far better than you could ever imagine or feel from a mere human." Severus felt Victor's fingers trail from up his stomach over his torso, and his cold lips running from his ear to his neck.

"Ahh.." he felt his body grow hot under Victor's touch, but also fear as his other hand moved across his thighs. "Get off me." Victor looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll like it." The hand on his chest rubbed over his pecks, attempting to touch clothed skin whiles the one on his thigh starting inching towards the buttons of his pants. Severus didn't know what to do, he was panicking; this man who stalked and sent him honey-worded letters was about to take him and he couldn't move.

"Severus?" a knock came to the door. "Are you alright?" it was Dumbledore. Victor stopped looking back at the door, and cleared his throat.

"I'm fine headmaster, I just needed some time alone." He mimicked Severus' voice.

'No…Albus help me.' Severus prayed Dumbledore would come in.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No thank you sir, I'll do fine." Victor's hand moved to unbutton his pants and Severus whimpered. "You can get back to the party."

"Very well then, I'll just…expelliarmus!" the door blasted open and struck the wall near Victor. "Who are you?" Victor opened his mouth and hissed at Dumbledore, before flying out the bedroom window. "Severus…" Dumbledore checked the window then went over to Severus' side as he slowly regained control of his body.

"Albus…" Severus breathed in and out holding his hand over his chest where Victor had touched.

"Severus who was that?" Albus helped him stand and Severus quickly straightened himself up as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Professors?" it was Potter's group, Black, and Lupin.

"All of you go back to the party, except Remus and Sirius and get Kingsley as well." Everyone raced off quickly as Severus started to regain his senses. "Severus, who was that?"

"I…my stalker."

"Did he give you a name?" Severus nodded.

"Vladislaus, Victor Vladislaus." He saw Albus' blue eyes widen.

"Oh dear, come with me." Albus led him out of his rooms, warded the area and they walked straight up to his office entrance where everyone, including Draco and Potter were waiting.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter what are you doing here?"

"They insisted on coming." Remus. "I can't get them to budge."

"Oh, well everyone come along; Licorice Snap." The gargoyle moved and they walked into the office and Dumbledore shut the door.

"Albus what's happened?" Kingsley.

"That force we've been sensing was just in the castle." Their eyes all widened except Severus'. "It's worse than any death eater I can think of."

"What is it?" Remus.

"A vampire." That time their jaws dropped.

"Albus…are you sure?" Dumbledore nodded.

"He was after Severus." They all turned to Severus who looked away. "I felt the presence in the dungeons, and then I remembered Harry telling me Severus had gone to his rooms for something so I went to check on him. I didn't sense it at first, but when I reached Severus' quarters it was strong. I managed to scare him off."

"He was after Snape?" Black looked at Severus with confusion, and Draco made his way over to Severus.

"Was he the one sending you those notes?" Potter asked and Snape slowly nodded. "Oh no."

"What notes?" Black.

"Severus has been receiving love notes from an admirer since last week, around the same time this vampire appeared."

"Did he try kidnapping Severus?" Kingsley.

"No." Severus answered. "He tried to…" he felt himself tremble, but calmed down as he felt Draco's hand on his arm.

"You don't have to say it Severus, now it's obvious this man won't just leave. If I know vampires like I think I do he won't stop until he has Severus."

"So what can we do, how did he get through the wards?" Potter.

"Vampires are stronger than us Harry, their own power overcomes ours and they can easily slip through shields and barriers. It would take a strong field to repel him, but it takes a huge amount of magic to create such a field." Lupin answered him.

"So in other words Professor Snape won't be safe in Hogwarts anymore?"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Malfoy."

"Then why not use that powerful field over the school?" Black.

"That field would throw off all the creatures around the school grounds Sirius, not to mention it could harm some of the younger students since it can mess with some inner magic. The youngers would end up losing control and confused with the barrier's powerful effects."

"It would take someone with strong will to uphold against it." Lupin.

"So does this mean Snape has to leave the school?" Black.

"Yes." Severus snapped his head towards Dumbledore.

"Albus, I can't just leave."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice Severus. We'll have to send you into hiding and set the barrier around the area you'll stay in. I will get a substitute but only until this problem is dealt with."

"Where is he going to stay? He can't go back to Spinner's End it's full of muggles." Draco.

"What about Malfoy Manor?" Potter.

"No, Malfoy Manor's an old estate with multiple strong fields everywhere. It would take weeks to bring it all down not to mention my parents are on vacation so they can't help."

"That's true." Albus scratched his chin, then looked to Sirius. "I suppose he'll have to stay with you Sirius."

"WHAT?" Severus and Black shouted.

"Boys please, Sirius your family's home has been rebuilt and remodeled correct?"

"Yes." Black slowly nodded. "Albus I don't think this is a good idea."

"We don't have a choice Sirius, your home is the only acceptable place. I know you and Severus have gotten over most of your issues, but you'll have to put up with each other for a while."

"I gotta agree with this Sirius." Potter. "Snape's got nowhere else to go."

"I agree too, it's the best place." Lupin. "Sirius do you think you can offer Severus some shelter, you're gone most of the day anyway."

"Maybe, oh…" Black looked back at him. "I suppose I can if he's willing." Severus felt his heart stop, Black was agreeing to let him stay? He was going to offer protection?

"Severus?" everyone looked at him, and he just slumped his shoulders.

"I might as well, but Draco comes with me."

"What?" Draco looked at him oddly.

"Your parents trust me to keep an eye on you, if that vampire comes back no doubt he may use you to get me."

"But what about school?"

"He can stay in the school Severus, he will be guarded if you wish."

"No thanks." Draco looked back at him. "I can come see you on the weekends, just to check on you if that's any good?"

"That would be nice Mr. Malfoy, I'll arrange it."

"Looks like we'll be roommates then." Potter.

"Don't expect any special treatment." Severus groaned.

"Severus go pack your trunk, Mr. Malfoy will help you and we'll have you moved out tonight."

"I'll head home and get the guest room ready."

"I'll go too."

"Harry you will go back to your friends, you can see Sirius this weekend."

"But sir…"

"Do as he says Potter, Draco's not staying the night he will return as well." Sometimes the two boys were jealous of each other, but no one really understood why. "Come Draco." His godson followed him out of the headmaster's office and back to his own quarters where the window was mended. His trunk popped open and soon enough items were shrunk and placed inside.

"Sir, are you sure about this?"

"I don't have a choice Draco, I'm not about to become some vampire's toy so I have to put up with your cousin."

"I know, I'm just worried about you." Severus turned to him.

"Draco I know you care, but this is all I can do and it's all I'm best at. Hiding in the shadows until the right moment like a coward." He waved his wand but then felt Draco's hand grab his wrist.

"Don't, don't say that about yourself." Draco had a stern look on his face. "You're not a coward, everyone knows how brave you were. I repeat, you're not a coward. You just have to wait until this is taken cared of otherwise next time he could abduct you." Severus just sighed and Draco helped him pack the rest of his things.

'Unbelievable, not even a week after my stalker writes me those disgusting love notes and he's already out for me. I can't believe this…' soon enough everything in his room was packed into his trunk and it sealed shut, then shrunk and he put it in his robe pocket.

"Uncle Sev…" he turned to Draco. "If you need anything…please just let me know." Draco had gotten softer on him, and considering the circumstances he really couldn't complain. "Should I tell my parents what's going on?"

"No, don't ruin their vacation. You just focus on completing your last year, don't worry too much about me." Draco gave a small smile.

"Ok, well we'd better get back to the office." Severus nodded and left back out of the dungeons straight to the headmaster's office.

"Licorice Snap." The gargoyle moved and let them up the spiral staircase. Black was there with Potter and Albus, waiting by the fireplace.

"There you are, Sirius has the guest room set up for you Severus. Now for tonight get some sleep and we'll set the barrier up first thing in the morning." Albus turned to Black. "Sirius if you will." Black nodded not taking his eyes off Severus.

"Come on Snape, you can bring Malfoy along if you want. Dumbledore said he can stay the night as can Harry."

"As what babysitters?"

"Severus…" Albus gave a warning tone and Severus just sighed following Black to the fireplace and straight into the large den of Grimmauld Place. Soon enough Draco and Potter followed, and Black pointed to the stairs.

"First door on the right, has a hippogriff on the front. If you need anything just call Dobby, Speckle, or me." Dobby too had survived the war, and stayed at Sirius' home since poor Kreacher passed away just a month ago, but at least he died peacefully with his Master Regulus' locket in his hands. Speckle was a younger female house elf, given to Black by Kingsley from his home staff.

"Thanks."

"Draco can take the room next to it, Harry's is on the left across the hall. Mine is down here, just be down at eight for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Severus nodded and he left upstairs to the room Black had told him of. Once he opened the door he took his trunk from his pocket, took the spell off it and set it at the foot of the four poster bed. The room had a good amount of furniture in it, but he didn't care since he brought some of his own.

"I'll be in the next room, goodnight Uncle Sev."

"Goodnight Draco." He would unpack in the morning, right now he just wanted to sleep and try to push those awful thoughts out of his head. Victor Vladislaus was after him, and he was powerless against a full-blooded vampire.

Salazar knew how this was going to work, but for now all he could do was accept the protection 'offered' by his old enemy Sirius Orion Black.

_**Hope you liked it, and please give plenty of reviews for me please?**_

_**I know Draco's a bit soft in this one, but only because after what just happened he kind of acts protective over his godfather. It would go the same way if Harry and Sirius were in this I'm sure. I'll kick off the other couples later, for now I'll just focus on SBxSS and a little of DMxHP.**_

_**Opinions please!**_

_**And tell me how you would like the first day to go for Snape and Black. I have an idea, but it helps to know what my viewers like.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. First Day

_**This is only the first day of what's to come between Severus and Sirius. It'll kind of give a small hint of how they'll start off and how Snape could crack under pressure since he's got a vampire after him. Oh yeah more of the vampire will be seen throughout the fic, but revealing his real self, and by that I mean how famous he is, will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

_**As for what Victor looks like, picture Dracula from Van Helsing but slightly older, and with longer hair.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next morning:_

Severus awoke at fifteen till eight the next morning. He was due downstairs for breakfast in fifteen minutes so he had time to dress himself and be in the kitchen. He crawled out of bed, spelled his hair clean, and pulled on his clothes before he made his bed.

'Time to face the mutt.' He was hoping Black wasn't up yet, but knowing how the Aurors worked he would've been up maybe an hour before himself. He made his way downstairs, and saw that Potter, Draco, and Black were all seated at the table with the two elves cooking and themselves reading parts of the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning Uncle Severus." Draco stood up and pulled out a seat for him.

"Draco."

"Morning Professor."

"Potter."

"Snape."

"Black." They all sat in silence and Draco passed him the front page of the prophet.

"Would master Snape like coffee?" Speckle asked at his side.

"Black please."

"Of course sir." She left and came back with a mug of pure black coffee. He took and sip and saw how the prophet was still talking about the strange presence felt in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, now in Hogwarts. He tossed the paper away and sipped his coffee.

"Oh sorry." Draco took the paper away and folded it.

"Breakfast is served everyone." Dobby brought them plates of sausage, eggs, and biscuits. They ate in silence, until Black glanced at his pocket watch and groaned.

"Damn, fifteen after already. I'll be back at twelve Harry."

"Yeah Dumbledore said we didn't have to go back until tonight. Classes are dismissed until tomorrow."

"Well he'll be over at ten to set the barrier, in the meantime Snape I suggest you stay indoors unless he says otherwise."

"I know the rules Black."

"I know I'm just saying…"

"Sirius." Potter spoke up glaring at Black, and he instantly shut up. He set down his part of the prophet and grabbed a bag before leaving. "I'm sorry sir, he's just trying to keep things in order."

"If only he could." Severus muttered and Draco nudged him.

"Don't be so rude the man's giving you protection."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I have to like him." He sipped his coffee again.

"I wouldn't try and an encourage him Malfoy, they're still rivals."

"Yeah you might be right." To Severus' dismay the boys were getting along better than they ever had during their years at Hogwarts. They weren't friends no, but they were more…civil to each other. It would probably be more peaceful in this house without them trying to kill each other. "Uncle Severus do you need anything from the school, like anything you could use to occupy your time here until Dumbledore says you can return?"

"I brought all of my things Draco, I think I'll manage."

"Alright."

"Professor, are you…alright?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Potter, but for the record no I'm not alright."

"Well I just wanted to be sure since you almost…." Malfoy smacked his head with the prophet. "Ow what was that for?"

"Oh be quiet Potter."

"I was just asking if he…" Severus didn't bother to listen, he just set his empty mug down and stormed his way back upstairs. He slammed the door behind him and just sat back down on the bed. How could the brat try and ask if he was alright when he clearly wasn't?

'Idiot boy.' He covered his eyes and rubbed them hard trying to prevent any tears from falling.

_Downstairs:_

"Ow! Malfoy why do you keep hitting me?" Malfoy had been smacking Potter with the daily prophet hard after Snape retreated to his room.

"You dolt how could you ask him that?"

"I was just asking he didn't have to get so angry!"

"He's not angry…don't you understand what's going on?"

"Look I know he's afraid of that vampire after him, but that's not…" he stopped and Malfoy crossed his arms. Perhaps he figured it out. "Oh…oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Malfoy held up a hand.

"Don't apologize to me apologize to my godfather." He saw Potter's eyes sink, it hadn't been that long since the war ended and Potter started to remember how it felt when he had been on the run, constantly hunted down by death eaters and Voldemort.

"I will." He made to move past Malfoy but he stopped him.

"Wait until he comes down, if you go up there now there's no doubt in my mind he'll blow your head off." Potter nodded and moved to put away the dishes for Speckle to clean.

"Good morning boys." Both of them turned seeing Dumbledore, Kingsley, and two Aurors in the doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore, we thought you weren't coming until later?" Potter.

"On a free morning I decided to come a little earlier. Where is Severus?"

"He…he went upstairs. He wasn't up to talking." Potter answered again and Dumbledore frowned.

"I see, well Mr. Malfoy would you please tell him we're here?"

"Does he have to come down?"

"No, but you and Mr. Potter will need to remain upstairs while we set up the barrier. Alright?"

"Yes sir." Both boys quickly ran upstairs and Malfoy ran to Snape's door.

"Uncle Sev, Dumbledore's here." He knocked twice, and the door creaked open. "He told us to stay upstairs until they're done with the barrier, mind if I join you?"

"Come in." Snape opened the door and let Malfoy in, but then Potter stopped in front of the door.

"May I?" he asked, and Snape nodded letting him through. "Sir, I'm sorry about earlier." He nodded again and sat down on the bed. Soon the entire house shook violently, and out the window Malfoy and Potter both saw a large red shield cover over the entire block.

"It's noticeable, at least right now."

"Malfoy?" Potter didn't seem to understand.

"It turns red when it's first brought up, and when an intruder tries to get through. Other than that it's clear as glass." Potter nodded in understanding.

"That man…" he whispered to Malfoy. "Vladislaus, does that sound familiar to you?" Malfoy's head snapped to him.

"How'd you…?"

"I overheard Dumbledore." Malfoy sighed.

"It does sound familiar, but if I know your friend Granger there's no doubt she'll be looking him up in the library. Then she'll tell Dumbledore and he'll tell us." Potter nodded.

"Unless Dumbledore already knows." Both boys snapped their heads over to Snape. "I may be growing old but I'm not hard of hearing you know."

"I'm sorry uncle, I didn't want to…"

"Don't be, just don't talk as if I'm not here." He had his back to them, and Malfoy made his way over to the bed sitting beside him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small rub.

"You don't have to stay locked up in here the whole time."

"I don't plan to."

"You're acting as if you will." Snape glared at him, but then his eyes turned soft. A knock came at the door and Dumbledore entered.

"The barrier is up, Sirius will be back shortly."

"Thank you headmaster." Snape said.

"Severus, might I speak with you alone?" Snape nodded and the boys left; Dumbledore closed the door and walked in front of Severus. "How are you Severus?" Severus just shook his head. "My boy…"

"I'm not a boy Albus."

"You'll always be a boy to me Severus, I should let you know that we haven't found any trace of Vladislaus anywhere."

"That's not surprising, he's a vampire and they know how to cover their tracks." He growled.

"Severus, we're doing everything we can. He won't get near you again."

"Albus have you forgotten what happened the last time the wizards went up against the vampires?"

"In my old age I haven't, but this isn't vampires vs. wizards, it's us against one vampire. One may be strong, but not against multiple wizards."

"Possibly." Severus growled again.

"Have faith in us my boy, we will find him."

"Not unless he finds me first, you didn't see the letters Albus."

"Maybe not, but we will keep you shielded as long as we have to. Sirius will do all he can to protect you."

'Like he has any choice.' "Yes."

"I'll be keeping in touch, stay well my boy." Severus nodded and Dumbledore left the room. He heard a small crack and got up to leave the confinements of the bedroom, and made his way back to the kitchen. He didn't want to sit in that room all day, it would be pointless since Black wasn't home.

"Snape." He halted hearing said man's voice and turned seeing him in the corner of the kitchen with a glass in hand.

"Oh it's you." He sighed a little, then went to the cabinet to get himself a glass.

"I got off earlier than usual, Dumbledore and Kingsley's orders." Severus nodded. "Lunch is in two hours, is there anything you want?" he shook his head.

"I eat whatever comes to me."

"You're not allergic to anything?" he shook his head. "Alright then, the boys went out so it's just you and me."

"Fine." He poured himself some warm tea, and sipped it down trying to calm his pounding heart.

"Listen, as long as you're staying here would you mind if I just called you Severus?" he didn't really care, it's not like they were friends.

"It doesn't matter, but don't expect me to call you Sirius all the time." Black sighed.

"I'll leave you alone then." Black took his cup and left the kitchen, and Severus just sat down at the table sipping his tea. He hated being trapped in this house, and it had only been over twelve hours. He'd rather be grading two hundred essays from first year Gryffindors than stuck in one house all day. He couldn't even go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley to get out for air but no he was forced to stay in this place because a killer vampire was after him.

'It's not fair…it's just not fair…' he put his hand over his eyes trying to block the tears. For the first time in a good long time, even when he was a death eater, even when he stood in the Shrieking Shack after Nagini bit and near killed him, he was afraid.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling, but he kept his sobs low so no one would hear him. He kept his eyes covered, and just slowly let out the fear and sadness in tears.

Unfortunately though, he didn't realize that Black, whom had come back to put his empty cup in the sink was watching him from the stairs looking shocked at the sight.

_**More of the stalker will be revealed in the next chapter. It will be a little conversation bit between Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, and Kingsley. That little talk between Harry and Draco is just a bit of whatever before they hit it off.**_

_**Sirius will show more of his caring side in the next chapter as well.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Breakdown

_**This starts off at the M.O.M., where Kingsley meets with Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore concerning Victor Vladislaus the stalker from Hell itself. Also a little hint of how Sirius will treat Snape now that he knows a powerful vampire is out for him, and after seeing the mask lift for a bit.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Kingsley's office:_

"There you are." Kingsley had been waiting in his office for over twenty minutes for Sirius Black to show up. He had acquired some information concerning the vampire Victor Vladislaus and of course Black had to be late.

"Sorry Kingsley, dozed off." he came in standing next to Remus and Dumbledore.

"You dozed off, that made you twenty minutes late?"

"I…I couldn't sleep last night." He looked down then back up.

"Right, well for why I called you here I found some interesting facts on that vampire." Kingsley pulled out a large folder and a book with a dark red cover. "Victor Lucifer Vladislaus, a vampire resident in the dark parts of Romania is in fact what we feared. He's a high class member of the vampire society, so stopping him from taking Severus won't be easy."

"How so?" Sirius.

"Vampires, are not ones we need to anger. Vladislaus is an aristocrat in their society and a respected member in the Magic World so if we tried to go against him it would involve his connections in the Vampire Council."

"Vampire Council?"

"They run the vampire world Sirius, nothing can be done without their knowledge even the smallest drop of blood wouldn't go unnoticed. Vladislaus is known very well for his status…and for the amount of mates he's had in the past one thousand years." Remus whispered the last part but everyone still heard him.

"How many mates has he had?"

"Let me see." Kingsley looked inside the folder. "A little over forty, mostly women but he wasn't so interested in men until maybe two or three hundred years ago."

"That's less than I thought." Remus. "He's known to be a womanizer."

"Well apparently most mates didn't last from dying of childbirth."

"Childbirth?" Sirius almost didn't hear that word.

"Children are the one thing vampires want, but sadly since their bodies are different from an actual human they can either have no or one to two children in their lifetime. It's rare though, the younger the better."

"So Vladislaus has no children? None of his mates could conceive?"

"Not entirely, from what I recall most of them miscarried or were stillborn." Kingsley shook his head. "Poor things."

"Have his mates all been vampires or humans?" Remus asked and Kingsley turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus would you care to enlighten us?"

"A vampire can mate with a human before or after turning them, a full blooded vampire could also be mated with another, but they do have the highest divorce rate above anyone else. From what I gather though vampires don't usually mate with wizards or witches?"

"Is it because of our magic?" Sirius.

"Our blood, since we have magic running through our blood it causes the vampires to crave us more than normal muggles. That's the reason we have a rift with them, because most of their own hunted us down to feed or keep prisoner until we were no longer useful. Those were mostly purebloods, but after so many were killed the ministry finally acted and we settled a truce with the vampires."

"I'll take a wild guess, they kill off the criminals?"

"No, it turns out that the whole rift between the wizards and vampires were started by a vampire man falling in love with a human woman, and the woman was a witch who loved the vampire with all her heart but as it would seem another vampire desired her. They fought, and the poor girl accidentally cut her arm trying to stop them."

"They smelled the blood." Albus nodded.

"The smell of our blood to a vampire is purely intoxicating, and to the end of the tragedy the woman the two men fought over lost her life to them both. That started the feeding frenzy, and soon enough the vampire who truly loved the witch took his own life sometime after."

"That's terrible, but what does it have to do with Severus?"

"Good question."

"Kingsley we have to make sure he doesn't get Severus, if I remember correctly none of Vladislaus's mates last very long with him."

"But why would he want Severus?" Sirius was a bit confused. "Wizards can't bear children."

"Sirius do you remember anything from our school years?" Remus sighed. "Some men are lucky enough to have children, muggleborn to pureblood. It's not rare but it's not unheard of, we are different from muggles."

"Oh right, sorry."

"I don't know much about this vampire other than what I have, but I'll have to call in a favor with the Vampire Council, see if they can do anything." Kingsley pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill.

"You know someone there?"

"A man named Julian Montes, he's a member of the Council. He might be able to help."

"I suggest you get back to Severus Sirius, you're going to be with him for quite a while." Sirius nodded and left out the door with Remus behind him.

"How is he?"

"What?"

"Severus, how is Severus?"

"Oh, he's…he's fine."

"Sirius you haven't been paying a lot of attention to anything lately do you know that?"

"I'm sorry Moony, these late night shifts have been killing me. I can barely get up in the morning without falling back asleep."

"You need to be on your game, you have to protect Severus." Sirius looked at him funny.

"Remus he's a grown man in the protection of the barrier, he can handle his own for a bit."

"Maybe against a round of death eaters but not a vampire Sirius, don't you realize what this will do to him?"

"No, and frankly I shouldn't bother. He's not an open person Remus."

"Maybe not, but are you at least nice to him?"

"As nice as I can be, he keeps to himself mostly." Remus sighed.

"Sirius, from what I'm seeing you're not treating him good. He's the target of a powerful vampire; imagine how scared he must be." Sirius' eyes widened, remembering what he had seen in the kitchen a day ago; Snape had been crying, but he didn't know why.

"I don't know what to say to him, he ignores me half the time."

"Then talk to him more, but don't hover over him. Show him you're trying to be friendly."

"Alright alright I'll talk to him, but if he tries to rip my head off I'll kill you." Remus chuckled and let Sirius leave through the floo straight to Grimmauld Place. He walked into the kitchen, and saw Dobby and Speckle washing dishes.

"Master." Speckle turned and bowed.

"Where is Severus?"

"Master Severus has retreated to his room sir; said he weren't feeling well sir."

"Alright, have dinner ready in two hours."

"Yes Master." Speckle went back to the dishes with Dobby and Sirius decided to pay Sna-Severus a little visit. He made his way upstairs, stopped at the door, but before he knocked he leaned in hearing a faint sound from behind the door that sounded like…crying.

"Severus?" he knocked on the door, but received no answer. He quietly opened it to see Severus sleeping on the bed, shaking and mumbling.

"No…no…" was all he could hear. He moved slowly towards the bed, and stopped just as something else came. "Please…no…" he was having an obvious nightmare.

"Snape…Snape wake up." He gently shook him and Severus jolted away violently, still asleep. "Severus, Severus come on wake up." He shook him again getting another jolt and sighed. "Oh well, you leave me no choice." He pulled out his wand. "Aguamenti."

"AAHHH!"A stream of water came out and splashed Severus' face making him jump out of the bed. "What…what…Black…" he growled as he looked up.

"Sorry but you were having a nightmare." Severus glared angrily at him but wiped the water from his face and pulled off his now soaked shirt. Sirius' eyes almost widened at what he saw, a pale, thin chest lined with scars, but built well enough for a man. When Severus turned to grab another shirt Sirius saw a long scar across his back but almost fully healed.

"What're you staring at Black?" Sirius regained his head and stared at Severus.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to. I'm sorry I woke you like that, but I wanted to check on you and say that Kingsley found some information on that vampire."

"What did he find?"

"He found out that he's a high member of the vampire society, and a well mentioned member in the Magic Realm. He has connections in the Vampire Council that could allow him to come and take you, but Kingsley has a friend who could persuade them to think otherwise." Severus' eyes widened, either shocked or in fear.

"Is…is there anything else?"

"We'll have to wait for Kingsley's word, but until then I'll be home most of the time while the others track him down." Severus nodded and straightened his shirt. "Do you…need anything?"

"No." Severus shook his head.

"Come downstairs, dinner will be ready in two hours." Severus nodded. "If you want to see Draco he'll be by with Harry tomorrow evening, and it's likely the Weasleys will come as well."

"Oh perfect." Sirius glared at him.

"I know you never liked them, but you could at least be civil. After all you're a hero to them after what you did for Harry."

"No need to tell me Black."

"They want to come, and I haven't seen most of them in a while. Molly will cook, and I think Remus may come as well if Tonks is up to it."

"Fine." Sirius knew how Severus treated Remus during his teaching at Hogwarts, but after the war the two got along much better after it took some convincing on Harry and Dumbledore's part. "Now come on." Severus reluctantly followed behind him and they sat down in the den. "Do you want this?" he held up the prophet.

"I read it this morning."

"Alright." Sirius opened the pages to the gossip column for kicks. "If you want to read a book the library's down the hall."

"Library?"

"Not much of one, but it's full of books." Severus nodded and left the room. Sirius sighed, he didn't know how he was going to make it with Severus like this. He did know one thing though, he had more secrets hidden away than he thought.

_In the library:_

As Severus looked around for a good book he kept trying to keep himself from letting a single tear fall from his eyes. He felt so embarrassed that Black watched him change, and saw the scars; the only person whom had ever seen the scars were Dumbledore, and he healed most of them.

It didn't matter though, those scars were just reminders of the past and the past he wanted to try and forget. He had survived the first war, and he made it through the second thanks to Potter and Dumbledore, now all he had to do was live out the rest of his years as a teacher at Hogwarts. Some life, but it was a life.

'Hmmm…' he found a book on the top shelf, with a dark blue cover, but it had no title. He opened it, and saw it was a book on dark creatures; how typical. He checked the contents, and saw a section on vampires. A chill went down his spine, but he ignored it and flipped to the section looking directly at the column labeled 'Vampire Mates'.

_Vampires live for centuries, but as they grow old they crave younger companions. Vampires can have one to multiple mates at once if not less; they crave children, but their bodies are flawed so most are unable to bear a living child. _

_They will use a carrier to bear the child, and the child could be born healthy, stillborn, or in some cases slightly deformed. Deformation is rare, as is perfect health for a vampire child, but in some cases deformities could result in extra fingers, toes, being born with wings, pointed ears, and rarely a pure vampire child resembling a batlike creature only minutes after birth. The children are strong, but they develop certain abilities as they grow and each are different from each other._

_In most cases the pregnant mate would likely die after childbirth, depending on their age. Once a mate is chosen by a vampire then the mate will be courted as such:_

_The vampire will send the mate messages of reassurance, telling them of what they know about their life._

_The mate does not have to respond, but doing so would show the vampire they have interest in them._

_The vampire will continue to send messages, until he or she decides when to see the mate face to face._

_The vampire will court the intended mate by taking them to bed the first night they meet, and then take the mate away to their home to finish the bonding._

_The mate will become a vampire within a month of being courted, unless they are with child and then the mate will turn after the birth. _

_After the changing the mate will succumb to the vampire's wishes, and remain with them until death…._

Severus dropped the book, and didn't bother reading any further as he read over the mating. He wasn't being stalked by a vampire he was being courted by one, and soon enough he would return to finish the job.

'No…no…' "NO!" he shouted and fell back against the wall. His hands fisted in his hair, and he shook again worse than before.

"Severus?" he heard Black calling him but he couldn't move he just couldn't. "Severus what's wrong?" he felt hands on his own, and this time Severus let the tears fall as he fell into Black's arms.

"No…no…" he just kept saying no, not finding the strength to say anything else.

"Severus…Severus shhhh." He felt Black's hand stroke his hair and just let him hold him for the time being. He didn't know if Black noticed the book, but he didn't care he just knew only one thing.

Victor Vladislaus was trying to court him, and he wasn't going to give him up.

_**I hope this makes up for the long wait.**_

_**I put together a few things about vampires I've seen in books and on TV, and now Severus realizes that this vampire isn't going to stop coming after him anytime soon.**_

_**The next chapter will take place the next day when Draco, Harry, the Weasleys, and maybe Remus come over. Severus will be out at first, and then he'll come in later. I'll throw in a small part for Harry and Draco too, just to see how they're doing.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Advice

_**Now I understand I added in some confusion in the last chapter from the reviews, and I'm just going to say right now that there isn't going to be any mpreg in this fic. I have already done two slash fics with mpreg in them and this one is the only one that doesn't. **_

_**There will be some kids involved later but not in the mpreg way.**_

_**This chapter has a little conversation piece with Sirius and his guests, Harry and Draco, and a little comforting part on Sirius and Severus' part.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next day:_

After Sirius had taken Severus to his room he had Dobby fetch a sleeping potion and calming draught to have his guest relax. His breakdown had taken Sirius by surprise, he had never seen the old Potions Master react like that to anything not even to Dumbledore's rage or the impact of the war. Once Severus was fast asleep and calm Sirius went back to the library and found the discarded book on the floor and opened it to the page Severus had been reading and swore up and down he should've made sure there were no vampire books in the library.

"Dammit…" at the moment Sirius was sitting in his den waiting for the other guests to arrive with a glass of bourbon in hand, and he couldn't stop thinking about the reaction he'd seen. Severus hadn't come down for breakfast, and then Sirius remembered the potion he gave him was a strong one and he likely wouldn't wake for a good long time.

"Master Sirius." Speckle called him.

"Yes what is it?"

"Master Severus has not woken yet sir." Since Sirius was tired enough from being up all night he had Speckle and Dobby checking on Severus.

"Alright, go finish up the kitchen the others will be here soon."

"Of course master." Speckle bowed and left him alone. Soon enough the floo went off and he turned seeing his only godson Harry and cousin Draco walk in.

"Hey Sirius."

"Boys." He turned back around sipping his bourbon.

"Where's Severus? Is he upstairs?" Draco made for the stairs but Sirius stopped him.

"Don't!" Draco froze at the bottom step. "Don't go up there, he's sleeping."

"Sleeping, why it's almost noon?" Harry.

"I'll tell you later, just wait until the others get here." He turned away again taking another sip of bourbon. Soon enough after the floo went off again and he heard many footsteps.

"Oh Sirius, drinking again?" Molly took the bottle from the stand next to his chair. "What's wrong?" Sirius sighed and set his glass down.

"Severus…"

"Did something happen?" Draco came over and Sirius nodded.

"Yesterday, he seemed to be doing alright. I let him go into the library because he looked bored, a few minutes later I hear him screaming and when I got there he was on the floor, shaking, crying. I tried to calm him down, tried to talk to him but all I could make out was no, that's all I heard out of him."

"He must've had a nervous breakdown." Arthur. "Why was he like that?"

"Well, after I managed to carry him upstairs and give him some potions I went back and found the book he'd been reading." His hands turned into fists. "He found a book on vampires, and he was reading the mating section." He looked up seeing everyone's eyes widen.

"Oh no…" Molly covered her mouth with her hand.

"What is it mum?" Ginny.

"Severus found out that once a vampire chooses a mate they won't stop until they have that mate or unless they're dead." Sirius said so bluntly then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's horrible."

"It's the way vampires are Ginny." Hermione spoke up. "They think because their strength and lifespans are so much greater than ours they can take any mate they choose. There are limits though."

"What limits?" Draco turned sharply to her.

"Easy there Malfoy." Harry looked at Hermione. "What limits are there Mione?"

"If the mate is married already then the vampire can only take them if they are neglected or abused by their spouse. If they have children then the vampire may also adopt the children as well and turn them once they reach a certain age."

"Severus is unmarried and has no children, he's ripe for the picking in Vladislaus's eyes." Sirius sighed.

"No need to sound insensitive Sirius." Molly.

"Sorry Molly, but I haven't been getting any sleep at all lately."

"Why not take a sleeping potion?"

"I would, but the last time I did I ended up using them too much."

"Can I see Severus?"

"I know you're worried about him Draco but it's likely he won't wake up at least for another few hours. I'd wait, I sent Speckle and Dobby up to check on him." Draco stiffly nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Is it just me or is Malfoy acting strange?"

"He's worried about his godfather Ron, wouldn't you be too?" Harry whispered and then took off after Draco.

"Well, we'll save some food for Severus if he wakes. Poor dear I can't imagine what this is like for him." Molly left for the kitchen while everyone else sat down in the den.

"How has he been Sirius?" Arthur leaned forward and Sirius sighed.

"He keeps to himself, but I do try and talk with him to at least let him know I'm here."

"Well Kingsley and Dumbledore are doing all they can, it shouldn't be too much longer before Kingsley gets a hold of that vampire friend of his."

"Hope so, Snape's a wreck over all of this."

"Shouldn't he be?" Hermione. "This vampire isn't just going to let him go."

"I'm aware of that Hermione."

"Are you?" Arthur. "There's no telling how Severus feels about all of this completely, sure he's had a breakdown and he's afraid, but imagine how he was during the war. I mean he put on a mask for us, and it almost cost him his life."

"Now that mask is coming undone." Hermione stared at Sirius. "You're seeing the man underneath." Sirius nodded in understanding, he really misjudged Severus after the war and they did take a truce apologizing for all the years they made each other's lives hell, but he'd never seen him the way he did last night.

"Yeah, well as soon as he wakes up I'll make sure to help him feel better." He said this while jumping out of his seat with his hand over his heart.

"Um Sirius I think you drank too much." Ginny giggled and Sirius felt a blush cross his face.

"Oh hush." He sat back down and pouted.

"Master Severus has awoken master." Speckle appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'll go see him." Sirius stood up and walked upstairs straight to Severus' room. He knocked on the door frame, and noticed that Severus was sitting up straight in bed with his hands in his lap. "Severus." He didn't look at him.

"Mm." Sirius slowly walked over to the bed.

"The others are here, Draco's in the kitchen if you want to see him."

"Mm." he obviously wasn't listening.

"Severus dammit look at me!" that time his head snapped up. "Good, now did you hear anything I said?"

"If I said yes I'd be lying."

"The others are downstairs, remember I said the Weasleys would be here for lunch and so would Harry and Draco?" Severus nodded grimly. "Draco wants to see you, should I send him up?"

"No, no I'll come down." Severus slowly got out of bed and went to his trunk.

"I'll leave you be then." Sirius closed the door behind him and went downstairs. Thankfully the bourbon didn't affect him that much, he'd just be a little hyper today is all.

"How is he?" Hermione.

"He's changing, he'll be down in a moment. Where's Draco?"

"In the kitchen still, with Harry." Sirius had a sudden thought, and then pulled Hermione aside to the area behind the staircase.

"Hermione…is anything going on? That I should know about?"

"Well…it's not my place to say."

"Oh come on you're very observant is there anything going on between Draco and Harry?"

"I can't tell you, you'll have to ask him yourself."

"Hermione…"

"I'm sorry Sirius but if you really want answers then you'd just better ask him yourself."

"Ask him what?" Severus' voice made him jump and bump his head against the wall.

"Dammit don't do that!" he heard Severus sigh and walk downstairs. "Alright alright, I'll ask Harry later." Hermione shrugged and went into the kitchen.

"Uncle Sev, are you alright?" Sirius saw Severus on the couch with Draco sitting next to him.

"I'm fine Draco."

"You look exhausted professor."

"Oh really Potter?"

"Harry don't, why don't you go help Molly in the kitchen I'm sure she could use a hand." Harry looked reluctant, but nodded and left after Sirius gave him a hard look. "How's school going Draco?"

"It's fine…" Draco put a hand on Severus' arm and rubbed it gently. "Things are quiet without you teaching potions uncle."

"Who's the replacement?" Sirius.

"They had to ask old Slughorn again, he couldn't say no."

"Has there been any talk?" Severus whispered while staring at the floor.

"There have been rumors, but nothing close. Don't worry Professor, from what I've been hearing the Minister's been working around the clock looking for this guy." Severus tensed and Draco pulled back. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Severus you don't need to be scared, no one knows you're here." Sirius' voice was calm and reassuring. "You've got a lot of people here to help you." Severus just nodded.

"Lunch is ready." Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Hmm, that was fast." Draco.

"That's Molly for you." Sirius smiled and stood up following Severus and Draco into the dining room. Molly made warm vegetable soup with bread and crackers, one of her best dishes in the cold months; Sirius took his spot at the head of the table while Severus sat on his left with Draco and Harry near him.

"Is anything new at school kids?"

"Not really, other than classes, Quidditch, all that." Ron.

"No surprise, since Voldemort's gone no one really has to fear for their lives anymore. Even the media's on vacation." That made everyone laugh, despite the fact that it was peaceful, even reporters like Rita Skeeter never took a day off; not since she published her books at least.

"Well at least we can get back to our lives." Molly. "Severus how are you?"

"Fine Molly." Severus just ate his food quietly, and in the meantime Sirius couldn't stop staring at him.

"Eat up dear, I have cake for dessert." Severus shook his head.

"No thank you." Soon enough the bowl and plate with Severus' food were empty and he slid out from the chair. "Thanks for lunch Molly."

"You're welcome dear, I'll save you a slice." Severus nodded and left the room.

"What's got him all moody?"

"Ron!" Hermione smacked Ron on the head. "Leave him alone."

"Sorry…didn't think."

"As usual." Draco scowled at Ron then took off after Severus.

"Sirius maybe you should talk to Severus later." Arthur suggested.

"Maybe so, I don't like how he's bottling up all this." Sirius drank some water. "I'll talk to him tonight."

"Don't be hard on him now." Molly warned.

"Yes I know Molly I know." Sirius didn't like how Severus was handling the situation, even if he knew he had people here to help him he was just ignoring everyone. When Sirius was trapped in this house during the war he had only the little company of the Weasleys, Buckbeak, and Kreacher and he'd been grateful for it but Snape was nothing like that. He seemed to be more distant than usual, and at the order meeting he at least conversed with the rest of the members.

He was definitely having a talk with him later.

_In the den:_

"You ok Draco?" after Severus had left the dining hall he retreated to his rooms, and when Draco tried to follow after him he said he just wanted to be alone.

"Not really Harry." The boys were on first name basis and quite comfortable with it.

"Snape again?"

"Yeah." Harry sat down next to Draco on the sofa. "Can't believe he shut me out, he's never done that."

"He's just under stress Draco, give him some space."

"I have been, and I keep worrying about him but I leave him alone. The only time I can see him is when I come here. He's like a second father to me."

"I know, just like Sirius is a father to me. Now I'm no therapist or anything, but I can tell from my own experience that Snape is alienating himself from everyone because he feels scared."

"I can see that too, and I want to help him."

"Draco you are helping him just by being here for him." Harry's hand touched Draco's shoulder. "I know it hurts seeing him miserable but we're doing all we can."

"Um…Potter we're not doing anything."

"Yes we are, you're here for him when you can be and I'm the one keeping the rumors at bay. That's all we can do right now." Draco tensed up and then Sirius came into the den.

"Molly needs your help in the kitchen boys."

"Sure I'll go." Harry stood up leaving the two alone. Sirius sat across from Draco but neither felt like being silent.

"Draco, you know that I don't hate you right?"

"Yeah, I don't hate you either."

"And you know that I wouldn't ever hurt your godfather intentionally right?"

"Not like you used to right? All that name calling and callous insults?"

"Well I didn't know then what I know now, but yes. Look Draco, I don't know how to get through to Snape."

"You want advice eh? What I can say is that you shouldn't hover over him."

"I haven't been."

"Don't say anything stupid because his sarcasm is worse than ever."

"Yeah I got that yesterday."

"Then you seem to be alright with him." Sirius sighed, this was not what he wanted to hear.

"Do you want him to feel better or not?"

"What?" Draco seemed taken aback.

"I can't ignore him Draco, he's getting extremely paranoid. I need to find a way to get through to him." Draco looked uncertain. "I want to help him feel welcome here." Draco sighed.

"Then you might as well push him a little, he won't open up that easily."

"I figured as much, but what can I do?"

"I would say just talk to him, show him you want to help. In a way, make conversation with him." That wasn't going to be easy, but it was worth a shot.

"Draco." Harry popped from the kitchen. "Time to go."

"Coming." Draco stood up and walked over to Sirius holding out his hand. "Look after him, please tell me if anything's wrong."

"I will, you have my word."

"Thanks." The minute they let go Draco gave a small smirk. "Cousin."

"Cousin." Sirius smiled watching him leave, then Harry came and hugged him. "Be good kiddo."

"Yeah yeah, you too." He patted Harry's head and waited until everyone left before going upstairs to Severus' room, and found the door opened. "Severus?" he called and he spotted Severus lying on the bed with his back turned to the door. "Severus it's Sirius."

"I know."

"Everyone just left, you wouldn't say goodbye to Draco." Severus didn't answer. Sirius walked over to the side of the bed and saw something twinkle from the dim lighting on Severus' face. "Are you alright?" Severus turned and Sirius saw his face streaked with tears, and the look in his black eyes made his heart sink.

"No." Sirius let his instincts take over and sat down next to him. He put a hand on Severus' arm and noticed it felt hot. He felt his forehead, and it was hot too along with his flushed cheeks.

"You have a fever, do you feel bad?" Severus grimly nodded. "I'll get the potions, Speckle, Dobby!" the two elves appeared.

"Yes master?"

"Dobby fetch a cool rag, Speckle go into the loo and get me the potions with red caps."

"Yes master." The elves disappeared with a pop and Sirius uncovered Severus.

"You need to remove your shirt, it'll only make you feel worse." He started unbuttoning the front and Severus gasped sitting back up against the headboard. "It's alright…it's alright I won't hurt you…" Sirius mentally kicked himself, he should've remembered. "Look, just take off your shirt and undershirt, I'll look away if you want me to." Severus nodded and Sirius looked away listening to the ruffling of clothes.

"I'm done." He turned back and his eyes widened at what he saw. Severus was not only thin but pale under all those clothes, he even had a long diagonal scar across his chest that looked healed. The poor man must've noticed Sirius staring because he covered his chest with his shirt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Speckle and Dobby reappeared. "Lay back down, cover yourself up if you want." Severus did so and Sirius placed the rag over his forehead then gave him a potion. "You two go back to the kitchen, I'll call if I need you."

"Yes master." They obeyed and left.

"You need to sleep, that potion's going to make you drowsy."

"I know that." Severus gave a small glare, of course he'd know he was a great potions master.

"When you feel better, we'll have a talk." Severus drifted off without an answer, but regardless of whether he wanted to talk Sirius was not going to let him stay quiet like this for long.

_**Now I hope this clears up any confusion, so I repeat there will be NO mpreg. Children will be involved but not like that.**_

_**Here's a hint:**_

_**The child/children will belong to Severus, but not by male pregnancy and not from any past loves or stands; a little ploy by the vampire to keep him.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Talking

_**=Sorry about the long wait, college is tough on a girl; I did say the updates would be slower, and for that I apologize but I've got four classes that I need to make time for. Now I will be updating, but it could probably just be one or two chapters a week, and I've got three I'm working on right now so depending on the popularity or the ideas I have it will go on.**_

_**Anyway this shows a little fluff between Sirius and Severus. Sirius has already seen part of Severus' soft side, and this time he's going to see much more along with a little hint at the end, but some words will come out beforehand.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Grimmauld Place, the next morning:_

Sirius was in the kitchen eating his breakfast, but to him the food had no taste. He was too busy thinking about what he'd seen last night, and couldn't get the images out of his head. Those scars, some of them looked older than others, and that one across his chest from Voldemort, which could've killed him.

He felt so horrible after finding out Snape's true loyalty and his reason for protecting Harry, if he had known about his love for Lily and his motivation to put up with constant torture from Voldemort and the other death eaters he would've left well enough alone; instead he taunted him constantly about being a death eater, and that he was a Slytherin no less.

It almost made Sirius look like the bad guy, because he didn't know the troubles Snape went through and now that a vampire was out to get him all that fear and sorrow was coming out. He had to make it up to him, he didn't know how he would, but he would make it up no less.

"First thing's first…" he stood up and finished his coffee, then almost ran up the stairs to see if Severus had woken up. He peeked into the door, and saw he was still sleeping. He checked his wristwatch and saw it was almost ten, so maybe the potion would've worn off by now. "Severus, Severus…" he gently shook him, and the dark eyes began to flutter open.

"Mm?" he blinked a few times before he saw Sirius.

"Morning, feel better?" Severus rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Ok…" he felt Severus' forehead. "You're still a bit warm; do you want to eat in bed?" Severus looked at him confused.

"I…suppose so."

"Alright, I'll get Speckle to make you something." He patted the side of the bed and stood up walking out the door. "Speckle!"

"Yes master?" the elf appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fix something for Severus, but make sure it's easy to eat." She bowed.

"Yes sir." She bowed and went back into the kitchen. Sirius almost ran back to the room and saw Severus hadn't moved an inch.

"She'll bring it up soon, once you're done eating you can take a shower if you want. Then maybe I'll…I'll bring you the prophet or another book." Severus looked so confused it was almost funny. "Relax, just trying to be friendly." He sat down on the side of the bed.

"Speckle has Master Snape's breakfast master." Speckle came in with a silver tray that had coffee, a bagel, and some grits on it all hot and steamy.

"Bring it here." She did so and handed it to Sirius who set it on the nightstand. "Enjoy, if you need anything then don't hesitate to ask." Severus nodded, and Sirius left with Speckle trailing behind him. It was a start, but it was a good start.

_To Severus:_

Severus was completely confused, so confused he didn't know how long he'd been sitting in bed until his tray of food went cold. He cast a warming charm on the food, and began to eat but the shock was still deep.

Why was Black being so nice to him? Come to think of it, why did he even bother to help him yesterday? Only a couple of things could come to mind, either Black was drinking too much, or he'd probably hurt his head in an Auror training session.

As soon as he finished his food he slowly got out of bed and went to his trunk to find some clean clothes. Using his wand the shower began to run and some towels were set on the sink; he stripped off his robes, tossed them into the laundry basket, and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good on his skin, against his scars. He was so uneasy, remembering Black had seen the scars twice and no doubt would question him later like the nosy Gryffindor he was.

Either way though, it was better than having Black insult him daily every hour; and the constant arguing was done as well.

"Master Snape." He heard the elf Speckle's voice outside the door. "Master Sirius wishes you to come downstairs as soon as you finished."

"I'll be down momentarily." He called. After washing and drying his hair, he slipped into some black pants and a dark brown long-sleeved shirt and shoes. He hardly ever wore any colors besides black, but he still wore dark colors since they suited him. His trunk magically closed, the bed made itself, and the room was cleaned of dust before he left the room. Those potions made him feel loads better, now he could make it through the rest of his days in this house.

"There you are." He saw Black/Sirius sitting on the couch with the prophet in his hands. "Feel better?"

"Yes." Severus sat down in the armchair across from Sirius.

"Want the front page?" he passed him the paper, and the story wasn't all too interesting. These days the top ideas were Quidditch teams and 'Where are Our Heroes now?', it was boring mostly. "You know, you don't have to ignore me all day. We can talk civilized right?"

"No offense Black but 'talking civilized' has never suited you." He didn't even look at him.

"Or we can talk plainly, just like that." That was the usual Sirius Black. "I have to admit though, you're not as bad I had thought you'd be."

"Oh really?"

"I mean you've changed a bit, from being a greasy git to an honorable hero. Yeah and you've actually seemed lighter…"

"You can stop with the casualties Black, I've been told those same words many times."

"And what you don't believe them?"

"Why should I?" he looked over the top of the paper and saw Sirius put his part down.

"Well considering the fact that you put up with Harry for so long and the fact that you almost killed yourself going back and forth between Voldemort and order meetings actually shows character."

"It doesn't matter, I never asked for anything that I didn't deserve." Black gaped at him. "Close your mouth before flies eat your tongue."

"I can't believe you…" Black stood up from his seat. "Don't you have any sense of self-respect?"

"Why should you care Black?"

"Um…maybe because you protected my godson more than I ever could have?"

"I didn't do it for him."

"Yeah I know you did it for Lily, and I'm sure if she were alive she'd be thanking you to no end. As much as I'd hate to admit it, things happen for a reason and the reason for Lily's dying was to give Harry the protection and love he needed that helped him survive the war."

"Don't think I haven't realized that already, her and Potter both died protecting their child."

"Well of course, any parent would do that." Severus cringed at that. "True my parents didn't, but ones like Lily and James, Molly and Arthur, Remus and Tonks, hell even Lucius and Narcissa would die for their children." Black sounded stern, and now Severus wished he would drop the subject.

"Not all parents would."

"Yeah I know, but all I'm saying is that if it weren't for Lily dying, then you wouldn't have had the courage and the strength to go against Voldemort and protect Harry." Severus slammed down the prophet and stood up in front of Black.

"And she wouldn't have died if I hadn't told him about the prophecy." His words were hard. "Yes she and Potter died for your godson, and yes I know various parents who would do the same thing but…" he stopped, realizing he was about to say more than he should.

"But what?" Black looked at him confused.

"Nothing…nothing…" Severus tried to sit back down but his arm was grabbed. "Let go."

"No. I don't like your act Severus."

"Act?"

"This mask you wear when you're cornered, the same mask you wore in the war. You act like nothing affects you and you bottle it up, then when it gets to be too much you lash out if not shut yourself away from everyone who wants to help you." He paused. "I don't like it, neither does Draco."

"It's none of your business Black."

"As long as you're staying here it is my business, you can't go anywhere else without that creature finding you. This is the only protected place, so I suggest you grow a pair and let go of that stupid pride of yours." The next thing Severus knew, his fist went flying across Black's face and knocked him into the couch making it slide back a few inches.

"You don't know a damn thing about me, what gives you the right to try and pry into my personal business?" Black stood up, but didn't attack like Severus thought he would.

"You don't get it do you? You have no idea how much everyone cares about you now, Draco is worried because you're like a second father to him, Harry is worried because of what's happened, Molly and the others are worried because you're acting odd, and I'm worried because I'm trying to help you yet you keep pushing me away! Dammit Severus why can't you open your eyes for once and try and let go of your pride?" Severus took several deep breaths before he'd blow his stack, then looked straight at his 'protector'.

"As if you have any room to talk, how you used to insult me every chance you got at the meetings? Putting me down in front of Dumbledore the man who saved me from Azkaban, then making poor judgments of me every time I came to talk to Potter?"

"That's all in the past! Look I'm willing to forgive, maybe not forget but I can forgive alright?" Black took a few breaths and then crossed his arms over his chest. "What is your real issue with me? We've gotten past most of our old rivalries, but why are you so distant?"

"I…I don't know…" Severus looked away, only to have Black grab his chin making him look back.

"I don't want your stay here to be unpleasant, I just want to try and make you feel more welcome here. Yes I know it's odd considering our pasts, but I want you to feel safe." That made Severus' eyes widen.

"You what?"

"I want you to feel safe, not trapped or obligated, but safe. If I could do anything to make you feel more at home here then I want you to talk to me, not ignore me, but talk. Alright?" Severus hesitated at first, but nodded. "Alright, sit down." He did so, still slightly in shock about what Black just said.

'Why is he acting like this?' he still didn't understand, but maybe he would soon enough.

"Do you want to ask me anything, about anything?" Severus closed his eyes, breathed in and out, then looked at Black.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I want to, as I said earlier."

"Is it because I'm staying here?"

"Not fully, besides I'd wanted to talk with you for a while."

"About?"

"Anything, anything to make the tension between us ease a little. I know we've been enemies for a while, but I have some respect for you now."

"Even if I don't exactly deserve it." Sirius rolled his eyes and slapped his legs.

"There you go again, putting yourself down. Severus you're a brave, intelligent, strong man why do you doubt yourself?"

"Well for one thing my past has something to do with it."

"Well don't rely on the past, let it go."

"It's not that simple Black, you don't know what…" he stopped himself and tightened his lips together.

"Don't. Don't cut yourself off." Black moved in a bit closer. "Let me in Severus, you don't have to go into pure detail, but at least tell me something about your past other than what I already know."

"I…I can't." he heard Black stand up and walk closer.

"Yes you can, you'll feel better if you do." Severus looked at him.

"How do you know if I will or not?" Black surprised him by pulling up his sleeves and showing him some old scars across his forearms, but not in spots that seemed suicidal.

"Because I know what you're going through." He bent down to let Severus get a better view, and Severus' onyx eyes widened at some of them. "I didn't have a good childhood up until I started Hogwarts, and being at school was my only escape."

"You…?"

"Yes, I'm sure you remember my dear old mother's portrait?" Severus grimaced, the old bat's screams gave him headaches every time she managed to get out from behind her curtain. "She wasn't much of a mother, more like an abusive warden." Black was abused, by his own mother? "I never told anyone until one night in first year James saw me coming out of the showers and he saw my scars. He asked me about it and like you I shut myself away, until Remus came out and showed me his scars from his times as a werewolf, with James there. They helped me through it, and gave me the courage to stand up to my mother to at least stop more of the abuse."

"What about…your father?"

"He didn't abuse me, but he didn't comfort me either. More than half the time if my mother went too far he'd stop and sedate her with a potion; then he'd send me to my room and let the house elves tend to me. They never hurt Regulus, since he managed to keep to himself but then again my own brother never did anything against them. And why would he, from experience he learned to be obedient to them, so he managed to stay out of trouble." Severus was surprised, no he was stunned. He knew Black had never gotten along with his parents but abused?

"I…I'm sorry.." to his surprise Black took his hand in his own.

"It took me a long time to trust James and Remus with my secret, and they offered me as much help as they could even James' parents offered to call the Ministry for child abuse but I didn't want that. Regulus was still living there with them and if the Ministry got involved he'd have been taken away if not left on his own and he'd never go to the Potters." He sighed.

"Black…"

"Look all I'm saying is if you try and open up a bit then you'll feel a lot better. Yes it's weird coming from a git like me, but it helps." Severus sighed, then nodded.

"Alright…alright I'll tell you." Black's hand was on his cheek, and his face was directed back to the other man's.

"Start off slow, no need to rush." Severus felt a blush cross his cheeks as he stared into those eyes of his old enemy, but took a deep breath and touched the hand on his face.

"I didn't have much of a childhood either…"

_**Not a good end but I wanted to save the life stories for next chapter, and it'll have more fluff in there as well as the comfort grows.**_

_**Sirius is being nice to Severus because he can see similar signs of abuse just like when he was a kid. So it's natural for such abuse victims to find solace in each other.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Stories

_**Picks up from the last chapter, where Severus starts talking about his childhood and Sirius realizes a few things about the man. The vampire won't return for a bit, at least not until he's close to realizing where his 'dearest' is.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"I didn't have much of a childhood either." Severus looked down. "My parents always fought, over such little stuff that I would tune them out most of the time."

"Your parents were magical right?" Severus shook his head.

"I'm halfblooded, my mother was a witch my father was a muggle. Of course I doubt he knew that until after they were married and then the fighting started."

"What did he do for a living?"

"Worked in a textile mill, but it wasn't good pay. Only enough to cover bills and sometimes his whiskey, luckily my mother had enough money to buy my school supplies and food for us." He sighed. "Mother always looked after me when she wasn't fighting with him, which was rare. She often would feed me but order me to stay in my room out of his way especially when he was drunk and she wasn't home. Of course, I being a child I didn't listen to her…and it…" he shook a little, and felt Black's hand on his.

"You don't have to say it."

"No, I need to." He paused and breathed again. "I was seven, and I was thirsty but before mother had left I forgot to ask for a glass of water. I went downstairs, and I saw him in his chair with a glass of whiskey in his hand facing the television." He shook slightly. "I tried to sneak in quietly, and I managed to get to the kitchen and pour a glass but as I finished it he stormed into the room and yanked it out of my hands."

"Severus…easy…" he almost didn't hear that.

"He yelled at me, demanding to know why I was there in the first place. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't hear it and slammed his glass onto the counter before grabbing my arm and yanking me into the den." He shook more.

"Severus…take it easy…breathe…" he shook his head.

"The next thing I remembered was him taking off his belt and beating me with it. After he finished he turned me over and said…'That's what bad little boys get when they misbehave.' Soon mother came home and saw what he'd done, she screamed at him and he slapped her. Tried to make it look like it was my fault I was beaten, and she just picked me up, took me into my room and told me to stay there until dinner was done."

"Oh Severus."

"Times after that got worse, even after I returned from school he would find reasons to hit me."

"Didn't your mum every try to stop him?"

"Sometimes, but then he'd turn his attention to her. One time he even threw an empty bottle at her and it cut her face because she didn't iron his shirts right. Half the time I would be out, or in my room reading; anything to keep away from him." He heard Black sigh, and looked up seeing him shaking his head with his eyes shut.

"Looks like we have more in common than we thought; abusive parents, hardly any reason to stay home. How come your mum didn't leave?"

"Her family disowned her after she married my father, granted her grandmother left her money after she died but it was used for my education and nothing else. If she could've left she would've, but she had nowhere to go, no one to help her and I doubt she'd be able to take me along."

"I figured she would've, but at least she raised you well enough to make yourself so cunning."

"No, she hardly raised me at all. All she could do was feed and shelter me, but I hardly ever talked to her or him so when I befriended Lily I had someone. Then when I started Hogwarts and made friends with Lucius and Narcissa I had more, people I could trust."

"I can understand that, but why didn't you ever tell Dumbledore? He might've been able to get you away from there?"

"And how would you know?"

"Because he helped me leave my family, after I showed him my memories he was the one who asked the Potters if I could take residence with them, and they said yes." Severus looked away again. "Stop looking away from me, I want you to look at me when you talk."

"Sorry." He turned back. "If I wanted to tell Dumbledore I would've, but sadly I didn't want to leave my mother so I stayed."

"You could've taken her with you."

"To where, we couldn't stay at Hogwarts and we definitely couldn't stay with the Malfoys."

"Well why not, you were close weren't you?"

"Yes but our parents…that's another story."

"How so?"

"My mother was engaged to Lucius' father Abraxas." He saw Black's mouth drop open. "That's why she left, she didn't want to marry him and he wasn't in love with her. He might've been if she stayed, but she hated him."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Lucius told me, said they used to be good friends but during their fourth year apparently he broke her heart when he was going around with a group of girls that bullied her. One of them was Lucius' mother, but she wasn't as bad as the rest."

"Wow…" Severus felt a good bit better after talking, so in a way Black was right about opening up. He wouldn't however go into too much detail. He wasn't ready for that yet. "We can stop there, you can tell more when you're ready."

"Black, as much as I would disagree to say this…I…I appreciate what you're trying to do."

"You are welcome, but listen to me." Severus looked at him. "Don't ever degrade yourself again, I may have done it a lot in the past but I don't want to see you depressed. Whatever happened between your parents is not your fault; you were just unlucky to be born into it."

"Now you're sounding like a psychiatrist." The other man chuckled.

"That's what I told Remus, since he practically is one. Severus I'm sorry for all the problems we had, but if you want maybe…maybe we can do more than be civil. Maybe we can be friends, maybe not best friends but friends no less?"

"Black I would agree, but it would take more than one measly conversation to help me become your friend."

"I know, which is why I'm saying that you should talk to me more often."

"Well I just spoke, so tell me more about yourself."

"Where should I start?"

"How about explaining why you bullied me so much in school, and why you let Potter keep coming after me?" Black chuckled but stopped after Severus glared harshly.

"Well for one thing our first encounter didn't do much good, since we teased you about being neither brainy nor brawny for Slytherin or Gryffindor. In a way you sort of opened that door yourself, but James kept a stop in it to keep it from closing, especially since you were friends with Lily."

"She was my only true friend, and I loved her."

"I think James knew that, and so he teased you every chance you could especially with her around. I helped yeah, but only because James was my best friend and it was fun."

"Even when you almost got me killed?" Black's eyes sunk and he shook his head.

"That was my fault, Remus was so angry at me he didn't talk to me or James for weeks."

"At the time I would've probably gone to Dumbledore, but Lupin almost killing me said otherwise. You were lucky I didn't tell the secret."

"IF you had I would've killed you myself. It wasn't Remus' fault and he would've suffered for something out of his control."

"I know, why else do you think I didn't say anything?" Black looked shocked. "I had some decency back then, enough to make sure I didn't call out something that happened because I was stupid enough to listen to you."

"But you told everyone when Remus taught."

"Because I was angry that you had escaped, thinking you were a traitor and Lupin despite him transforming was also at fault so I took my own little revenge."

"You cost him the best job he'd ever had!"

"No need to raise your voice Black, I felt guilty after I found out the truth. Yes I apologized to Lupin and he forgave me."

"Still, if I weren't on the run I would've probably gotten to you somehow." Severus nodded in agreement; he really had been a sour git for years. "Either way though Severus, despite all that's happened you actually turned out alright."

"Yes being a marked death eater who ran to an old man for help is alright these days."

"You're doing it again."

"Force of habit, but yes and I have to say you were alright as well. You may have screwed up when you went after Pettigrew instead of going for your godson, but you paid for it." Black sighed.

"Twelve years of my life gone, for one stupid mistake. I should've been there for Harry."

"You are now." Black smiled.

"And free, both of us have made mistakes we regret, but now we're free men."

"Thanks to Dumbledore and your godson, and yes we had some part in it all but if it weren't for those two we'd be in Azkaban or dead." Black nodded and then sat down beside Severus on the couch.

"What a life eh?" Severus nodded. "Drink?"

"Bourbon if you have any left."

"Yeah, Speckle!" the little elf appeared. "Bring the bourbon, and two cups."

"Yes master." She bowed and left with a pop, then reappeared with a tray containing the drinks.

"Here." He handed Severus a glass. "Good batch, gift from Tonks." Severus sipped it and it tasted really good. He felt all the emotions leave him, and his nerves instantly relaxed.

"It is good." He sipped it again.

"Glad you like it." Black sipped his drink a good few times, and soon enough the cup was empty. "Ahh, that hit the spot." Severus let out a small chuckle. "Y'know Sev, you're actually not bad looking for a man your age."

"Oh really?"

"I'm serious, 38 years old and you barely have any gray hairs or wrinkles."

"Um…thanks…you too." Black must've been a nasty alcoholic, after one drink he gave him a compliment he would've never expected to hear from him.

"I mean it, you're actually very handsome. I wonder why Lily didn't like you."

"Shut up Black."

"You…are…so…cute!" Black suddenly surprised him with a rough kiss to the lips. Severus reacted by pushing him off the couch.

"You're drunk…too drunk…" he tried to get up but Black grabbed his hand, not rough but enough to pull himself up off the floor.

"Sorry…carried away."

"Very carried away." Black sat back down on the couch. "Do you know what you just did?"

"Yeah, I kissed you."

"Why?" Severus felt the tension coming back.

"I dunno, guess I felt like it."

"You felt like kissing me? You're not gay."

"Actually…" Severus' eyes widened. "I am."

"No…"

"Really, I'm into men."

"You liar, you dated multiple girls in school. Half the entire girl population was after you."

"They weren't anything to me, so I started dating guys after school."

"You don't just turn gay Black."

"I know, I knew I was gay for a while but I dated girls in school because I was afraid I'd get into some serious trouble. Y'know all the fag-haters and anyone else who though homosexuals were abnormal."

"Nothing is normal anymore, especially with wizards." Severus took a sip. "You felt like kissing me, what's the point?"

"I think you're attractive." Severus snorted.

"So calling me Snivellus and greasy dungeon bat all these years was just a cover to you?"

"No, that was when I hated you. I don't hate you now."

"So you now think you can try and pick me up like a drunk at a bar when I have a vampire after me?" Severus raised his voice and stood up looking down angrily at Black.

"Severus calm down…."

"You have me spill out some of my darkest secrets and you think it's an opportunity to kiss me? I knew it, this is just a ploy to get me to reopen old wounds and then you take the chance to try and 'comfort' me into your bed!"

"No!" Black stood up. "It's not like that."

"Oh really?"

"I wasn't trying to do anything, I just wanted to kiss you. I wanted to make you feel better."

"No, a rough kiss won't do that for me." Severus shook his head, and suddenly remembered the night Victor tried to get him. The touches, the kisses, everything came back in one moment. He felt his legs give out under him, and then felt Black's arms around him. "Let me go."

"No." he looked up at Black. "Not again." His surprise increased as he was set back onto the couch and Black hovered over him. He was lying on his back with the Animagus above him, looking down with an odd look in his eyes; a look that Severus remembered easily.

The same look he would have when he saw Lily with Potter; longing, admiring, wanting. To want to snatch her away from Potter and tell her he loved her, but froze thinking he would make things worse if he even thought of it.

"Black…" he was stopped with a finger to his lips.

"Sirius, just call me Sirius." The man moved his finger and replaced it with his lips, this time in a gentle kiss that made Severus' eyes widen. It was just a simple connection of their mouths, but it made the potions' master's entire body turn warm. Black moved up from the kiss, and stared down at him. "I like you Severus, and I want to help you. Let me in, let me care for you."

"Bl-Sirius…"

"I don't want to hurt you, not like before. I want to help you, and I want to get to know you. Please Severus let me in…" Severus looked away for a moment, and then looked back at the Animagus.

"Alright."

_**Hope you liked this, took me forever to write it.**_


	9. Boys Love

_**Happy most of you loved my second part of the last chapter, I wanted to make Sirius a little drunk because when he does get drunk he tends to get a little frisky. This has more fluff, and another little couple joins in as well.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Grimmauld Place, the next day:_

Severus awoke the next morning in the last place he would've expected to wake up; he wasn't in his room, but Black's room in Black's arms.

He then remembered, after they had their talk Severus had started feeling ill again. Sirius had carried him from the couch to his bedroom and gave him a fever potion and a dreamless sleep potion. Funny how he didn't object to any of it.

"Mmm…" Sirius mumbled before his eyes blinked open. "Morning."

"Morning, what time is it?" Sirius glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Wow, almost nine. Shall we get up?" Severus nodded and Sirius' arms unwove from around his waist and let him slide out of bed. "You can use some of my clothes if you want."

"I doubt they'll fit."

"Nah you're pretty skinny, they should fit." Severus nodded and grabbed a pair of Sirius' dark jeans and a green shirt. "Heh, you look good in those colors."

"Thanks."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Draco and Harry are coming by. They want to talk to us."

"About?"

"Didn't say, Harry sent an owl last night." Severus nodded, but why would the boys want to come today? It was a school day wasn't it?

"How did they get permission to come?"

"They asked Dumbledore, but they only have an hour then they have to go back."

"I see." Sirius jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes.

"I smell coffee, you hungry?"

"A little."

"Well come on then." Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs into the kitchen. He sat at the table while Speckle and Dobby were fixing breakfast. The coffee was already made and the morning paper was on the table.

"Hmm…" Severus mumbled and sipped his own coffee.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just thinking." Sirius took part of the prophet and sat across from him. "So I suppose this means we're together right?"

"I would think so, you did say we could."

"Yes, but consider how the others will take it once they find out?" Sirius shrugged.

"We don't have to tell them yet, we can wait until we're both ready." Severus looked stunned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, no need to rush into anything. I want to take this slow." That was a shock, whenever they had been in school Sirius had always rushed into relationships with the girls, and broke up just as fast. "And…I don't know if you've noticed, but my godson and your godson seem to be getting rather close."

"I've noticed."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really, they've gotten over their rivalry that's all that matters. I was growing rather sick of their constant arguing." He sipped his coffee.

"I mean closer than ever, as in I think they're an item." Severus glanced at him.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"They don't like each other that much."

"It seems so, I tried to get it out of Hermione. She didn't say anything just that I should ask him myself and that's when I knew."

"You sure you're not just assuming things?" Speckle and Dobby brought over their plates. "This looks good."

"Pleasure serving Master Snape." Speckle bowed.

"I doubt it's assuming anything Severus, I know my godson better than I have before and I can tell there's something going on between him and Draco." Severus shrugged before cutting into his toast.

"It's their life Sirius, let them live it."

"You're taking it well; doesn't it bother you if they're involved?"

"They're not children Sirius; they're both eighteen now they can make their own decisions. Draco is my godson, and I would rather him date Potter than rot in Azkaban with Fenrir Greyback as a cellmate." Sirius sighed.

"I can understand that, all that trouble Harry went through to speak for the Malfoys at their trial. Really paid off."

"It did, and I was glad for it. I didn't care if I went to Azkaban for the rest of my life, I didn't want Draco in there for something he couldn't stop."

"Severus…"

"What?"

"You did it again."

"Oh…sorry. When will they be here?"

"Soon, I don't know the exact time yet." Sirius sipped his coffee and quickly finished his breakfast before putting down his part of the prophet and going behind Severus. He wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and placed his chin on top of his head.

"Sirius?" Severus looked up and Sirius kissed his forehead.

"You look good in this morning light." He smiled and lifted Severus up out of his seat to pull him in for a kiss.

"Siri-mmph.." he tried to talk but the kiss prevented it. He felt a hand move into his hair and stroke his scalp as the kiss intensified. Sirius' tongue tried to part his lips and Severus gave him access into his mouth as the other hand moved around his waist pulling him closer.

"Masters?" they pulled apart seeing Dobby looking up at them. "Masters Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy request permission to enter through floo." Sirius let go of Severus.

"Let them in." Dobby bowed and left to the other room; with a small whooshing sound Harry and Draco both came through the floo into the kitchen.

"Morning Sirius."

"Morning Uncle Sev." Both boys hugged their godfathers and sat at the table. "You look better."

"I feel better, what're you two doing out of school don't you have classes this morning?"

"We both have free periods, figured this would be a good time to come."

"Good time for what exactly?" Sirius leaned in, and watched as the two boys exchanged glances and Harry gripped Draco's hand.

"We…Draco and I are together." Severus didn't move, but Sirius looked about ready to fall out of his seat. "Sirius?"

"Uncle Sev?"

"Short and to the point, you know me very well Draco." Severus gave a small smile.

"How long?" Sirius.

"Um…almost three months. Sirius I wanted to tell you sooner but we wanted to see if this would go anywhere so we waited." Harry paused. "Sirius are you angry?"

"No, I'm just a bit disappointed you didn't say something sooner. Harry I could tell something was going on between you two, I just wasn't sure."

"So…" Draco looked at Severus. "Are you?"

"No Draco, I can't tell you how to live your life. I'm just glad you finally have some peace back." Draco's face stretched into a grin and he went around the table and embraced Severus. "Ow!"

"Sorry." He pulled back fast. "Just glad that you're alright with this."

"Do your parents know?" Draco shook his head.

"I didn't want to bother them on their vacation, I was planning on telling them when they came back."

"Hope your father will accept this."

"Me too, me too." Draco went back to Harry. "Told you they'd be alright with this."

"Yeah yeah you told me." Harry looked at Sirius.

"You have my full support pup, do Ron and Hermione know?"

"Well Hermione does, Ron's another issue."

"How?"

"He still thinks I'm no good, even if we acknowledged that I have no intention of starting a new war." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to tell him soon Harry."

"I plan to, I was more worried about what you thought." Sirius pulled Harry into a hug.

"Hey, as long as you're happy I'm happy. Just make sure this doesn't affect the last year of your schooling, gotta make sure you get a good job."

"I plan to." Harry took Draco's hand again.

"One more thing, are you two shagging?" both boys blushed.

"SIRIUS!" before the man could speak Severus clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I think you two'd better go, hour's almost up." Both boys glanced at the clock and their eyes widened.

"Crap we've got McGonagall next! She'll kill us if we're late again!" Harry.

"Again?" they ran out through the floo bidding the two men goodbye. "You really blew that one Sirius." He moved his hand from Sirius'mouth.

"It was just a question."

"A personal question that isn't your business or mine, so leave the boys be." He turned around to put the empty coffee mugs in the sink, only to feel arms encircle his waist and lift him up onto the counter. Sirius kissed him again, and ran his hands up and down his back.

"I can, I just got stupid for a minute." Severus let out a small smirk, but it fell when he felt Sirius' left hand trail down to his side.

"Sirius…" he whimpered and stopped the hand from going further.

"It's ok."

"No, I can't…" he remembered Victor's hands, and then he felt the hand on his waist move to his face.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."

"I-I know but…" Sirius stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Look, I won't go any further than kissing or holding. I don't want to scare you." Black eyes widened.

"You…"

"Don't get me wrong I want you, but considering what that creature almost did to you I don't want to make you think this is about sex. I care for you, and I want to love you but like I said earlier there's no rush." Severus felt tears coming, but shook them off as his arms wrapped around Sirius' neck.

"Thank you." Sirius hugged him and let him down off the counter.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to frighten you." Severus pulled back looking deep into his boyfriend's eyes and leaned in to kiss him. "Hmm, you're so cute."

"Cute?"

"In a manly sort of way." Severus snorted. "Ah ah, don't do that."

"Sorry." Sirius kissed him again and grabbed his hand.

"Join me in the library? Don't worry I cleaned out any books on vampires or dark creatures." Severus sighed in relief and nodded.

_**Hope you liked it, next one will bring out the view on Draco and Harry's relationship at school where they tell Ron and there is some anger here but I said it before no bashing.**_

_**Oh and I have posted a new fic and it is SSxHP pairing but it's not slash it's more of a family fic. Just in case you're interested.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Telling Them

_**This chapter is all about Harry telling Ron, Ginny and a few others about his relationship with Draco and then he goes to see Dumbledore then his godfather.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_At Hogwarts:_

Ever since Harry and Draco came out to Sirius and Severus both boys had huge amounts of relief on their shoulders. Draco was still concerned about what his parents would think, but Harry told him not to worry because if they loved their son enough then they'd accept his choice. Hermione was happy that Sirius was alright with this, but they still had their concerns on Ron and Ginny.

"Harry…" they were in the corridor coming from Advanced Charms when Hermione pulled him aside. "You have to tell him today; don't put it off any longer."

"I'm going to tell him Hermione don't worry."

"You said that yesterday, you need to do it now or who knows what'll happen if he catches you and Draco together." Harry sighed, she had a point. Ron overreacted more than usual ever since the war ended, that's why Harry kept waiting.

"Alright, where is he?"

"He's outside, said Ginny needed help with Transfiguration."

"Why'd she ask him to help?" that was strange, usually Ginny asked Hermione for help on homework.

"Not to help, but to be the guinea pig." They laughed and she led him outside to where the two younger Weasleys were sitting on a stone bench.

"Hey guys." They looked up.

"Hey mate, Mione what's up?"

"Ron, Ginny Harry has something to say to you." She pushed Harry closer.

"What is it?"

"Um…well…ok let me just get my thoughts straight…" he took a deep breath. "I…I'm seeing someone." Their eyes widened a bit.

"Really who? Is she in our class?" typical Ron. "And wait I thought you were going to get back together with Ginny?"

"I'm seeing someone too Ron." she said. "Who are you seeing Harry?"

"Well it's not…it's not a Gryffindor."

"Is she a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff…oh wait please tell me it's not a Slytherin." Ron whined.

"Actually…"

"What come on mate you're dating a Slytherin?"

"Ron we've gotten past all the rivalries, not a lot of them are bad anymore."

"Still though, why date a Slytherin. Wait is she hot?" Ginny smacked him.

"Let him talk Ron, go on Harry." He sighed.

"Ron I'm not seeing a girl." Ron's eyes widened. "I'm gay."

"Seriously?" Ron whispered.

"I knew it." They turned to Ginny. "I could just tell Harry was gay, it's not hard to see if you look right."

"You're ok with that?"

"Yes Ron I am, it's Harry's life let him live it the way he wants." Harry sighed in relief.

"Thanks Ginny."

"So not only are you dating a Slytherin but you're gay too? Come on Harry you can't be gay." Harry glared at him.

"And what's wrong with me being gay?"

"Nothing it's just that…well you're the Boy-Who-Lived, the last of the Potters everyone would think you'd need a woman to have kids with and all."

"Ron don't you dare start that, you know full well I don't care what anyone else thinks of me."

"Mate I'm not against it I'm just trying to…"

"Trying to tell me how I should live my life by what others say instead of me being happy. For the record Ron, I'm dating Draco Malfoy." Ron's blue eyes widened, and Ginny just smirked.

"And I'm dating Blaise Zabini."

"WHAT?" Ron stood up dropping his books. "You!" he pointed at Harry. "You're dating the Ferret and you're dating the Ferret's best friend?"

"Stop calling him that Ron he's not evil."

"Not evil, Harry have you forgotten what he's done to us over the years? You're just gonna date him after all he's done?"

"I've been seeing him for three months Ron."

"And I've been seeing Blaise for a while too, this is why we didn't tell you sooner because we knew you'd react like this." Ginny closed her book and stood up.

"You need to break up with them."

"No we don't." Harry growled. "We're dating Slytherins so what? Sirius and Snape are ok with it."

"Liar."

"He's not lying Ron, I remember him going to see them a couple of days ago." Hermione. "Yes I'm ok with this, Harry deserves to date whomever he wants."

"So he's a fag fucking a snake? What about you Ginny, you fucking too?"

"That's none of your business Ron, and don't call Harry a fag!" she slapped Ron across the face and he fell backwards. "Mum and Dad are fine with this to, so it looks like you're the only one against it." Ron just glared at Harry.

"Come see me when you actually get a brain." Harry stormed away with Ginny and Hermione behind him.

"Harry…I know Ron's a git but he'll come around I'm sure." Ginny. "Charlie's gay, so he shouldn't hate him."

"Probably because he doesn't know, Ron won't understand unless he actually decides to listen."

"Harry's right, Ron doesn't understand that being gay isn't a choice it's who you are. A man could be married to a woman with children but for all we know he could be gay or bi, but he's only living that life because he's been told it's normal." Hermione and her logic, good time for it.

"Homosexuality is accepted more in our world though."

"True Ginny but there are those against it still." Harry decided he needed some comfort, so he turned to his two friends.

"I appreciate your concern, but right now I need to be alone. I'll see you back at the common room alright?" they nodded and Ginny hugged him.

"No matter what Ron says, I'm still your friend Harry." He hugged Hermione as well, then left to find Draco. Knowing he would be coming out of his own common room, Harry walked to the corridor from the Slytherin entrance and pulled on his invisibility cloak. He waited about ten minutes before he finally saw Draco come out dressed in his black attire.

"Draco." He whispered and the blonde stopped turning as Harry pulled the cloak off.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry just went straight into Draco's arms, and held him tight. "Wait, did you tell…?" Harry nodded. "He didn't take it well?" he shook his head.

"Called you Ferret, and me a fag. He also knows about Ginny and Blaise, didn't like that either." Draco scoffed.

"I figured he'd say that, are you upset?"

"A little, but I kind of expected Ron to do that. At least Ginny and Hermione are on my side."

"And Sirius and Uncle Sev." Yes that too.

"Speaking of which…" he pulled Draco into a corner. "Have you heard anything?" Draco shook his head.

"Nothing new, still no word from the minister." This wasn't going well, this vampire was no easy target to catch.

"I want to see them tonight, think we can?" Draco shook his head.

"You maybe, me I can't. I've got Prefect duty tonight."

"Ok, Hermione should too so don't worry about Ron." Harry kissed Draco's lips and pulled the cloak over. "I'll see you later." He quickly took off towards Dumbledore's office entrance, which the statue let him pass through without a password and knocked on the man's door.

"Enter." He opened the door seeing the old man at his desk. "Ah Harry, have a seat. Lemon drop?"

"No thanks sir. I came to ask if I could see Sirius tonight." Dumbledore put his quill down and stared at Harry.

"Didn't you see him a day ago?"

"Yes but, I wanted to tell him that I told Ron about me and Draco."

"I understand that, but I'm afraid I can't let you tonight my boy."

"Why not?"

"Harry, I understand your concern for Sirius since he is protecting Professor Snape. However I can't keep allowing you to use my floo like that, not only is it unfair to most students who wish to see their own families and can't, but it's a risk for Professor Snape's safety."

"What the vampire can somehow figure out where Snape is if he tries tracing me?" Dumbledore nodded.

"In a way yes, I'm not saying you can't see him anymore Harry. Just not as often, you can write though and I'll send the message."

"I…I understand sir, but I would like to tell him about this in person."

"You can, say maybe…this weekend? It is a Hogsmeade weekend."

"I suppose so, I'll see if Draco wants to come." He grabbed his cloak.

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yes sir?"

"Keep your guard up around the castle, if that vampire is still lurking around no doubt we'll all feel it and he'll try anything to find Severus."

"I will sir."

"Good, have a nice day."

"You too sir, you too." Harry left back down the staircase, he did think he could write to Sirius but he wanted to see him in person this weekend. He couldn't help but wonder though, was something going on between Snape and Sirius?

_Grimmauld Place:_

_Two days later:_

"You ok there Sev?" Severus was sitting in the den reading the prophet when Sirius came downstairs. He looked up seeing the man was shower fresh, his damp hair clinging to his face and still slightly dripping.

"Fine Sirius." He tried to go back to reading but found it near impossible when Sirius' hands started massaging his shoulders. "Mmm…" his muscles were tense, it felt nice.

"You need to stop stressing out, it's giving you knots."

"You would be too in my situation." He heard Sirius laugh and felt a kiss on his head. "The boys are coming over soon."

"Good, it'll be nice to see them." Sirius sat on the couch across from Severus. "Hungry?" Severus shook his head.

"Speckle gave me a snack, I'm fine."

"Well dinner isn't too far away." Severus nodded and went back to reading the paper. "Sev…can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Sirius knew not to bother him too much when he was reading, unless he had a good enough reason.

"I…I want to try something with you." He moved the paper away from his face.

"Try what exactly?" Sirius breathed in and stood up.

"Remember when I said I wanted you?"

"Yes." Where was this going?

"Well, I want to show you something, I want you to…."

"Sirius…I told you I'm not ready for that."

"No no, I don't want to 'take' you per say. I don't want to get you naked or anything, I just want to give you a small taste of what it feels like."

"What now?" Sirius walked closer and knelt down in front of him.

"I want to show you a small hint of what it feels like to be loved by someone."

"You already are…"

"Yes but I want to show you more. I won't touch you anywhere I promise, just let me show you." Severus thought for a moment, what could Sirius mean?

"Ok…" Sirius smiled and leaned over to kiss him. The kiss was gentle, and then he felt a hand run up his arm and to stroke his hair. Sirius moved his mouth gently across his jaw and made his way up to his ear; teeth nibbled on his earlobe and hot breath blew into his ear. "Oh…" it felt good, but odd.

"Shh." The hand moved to his jaw and moved his head over slightly. The mouth moved from his ear down his neck until it reached a spot that made Severus twitch. Sirius nibbled on the spot and Severus moaned.

"Ahhh…S-Sirius…" Sirius moved away and kissed his lips again. "Mmm…" the Animagus pulled back smiling.

"Did you like that?" Severus nodded.

"I won't go too far unless you want me to. I wanted to show you how I can love you, but only when you're ready." He moved his hand to Severus' face.

"Thank you." Severus kissed his lips and then the floo went off. Stepping through two figures, Draco and Harry, brushed the ash off their clothes before looking up. "Hello boys."

"Uncle Sev, cousin." Draco nodded at them.

"Sirius, professor."

"Have a seat boys." They sat on the sofa opposite of them. "How's school?"

"Good…" Draco looked at Harry, took his hand and Harry looked up. "I told Ron about us."

"What did he say?" Harry looked sad, and tears came into his eyes. "Harry?"

"He…he called me and Draco names. Got angry when I told him, then got angry at Ginny because she's dating Blaise Zabini."

"Another Slytherin?" Sirius smiled.

"And a good friend, he knows how to treat girls properly. His mother's a good woman." Draco smiled. "Weasley hasn't said anything yet, he's kept quiet probably because Granger keeps him in line."

"Draco…" Harry whined.

"Sorry Harry, I know he's your friend but if he really cares then he'll need a lesson or two." Harry nodded. "So how are things here?"

"Been great actually."

"Fine." Draco and Harry gave them some wicked smirks. "What?"

"Fine eh? Maybe that explains the large hickey on your neck Uncle Sev." Severus' face turned bright red and both teenagers cracked up laughing.

"BLACK!" he glared at Sirius who ran straight into the kitchen.

"Oh come on Uncle Sev don't hurt him!" Draco laughed chasing after them with Harry behind him.

"I'm not gonna hurt him I'm gonna KILL him!" they ran all over the house, until they stopped for air in the kitchen.

"What did you expect from little bite?" Severus answered his 'boyfriend' with a smack to the head. "OW!"

"Shut up."

_**Hope you liked it! Next one's more on the vampire with Kingsley's friend coming to visit.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. Vampire Visit

_**Glad you thought Severus' moment of embarrassment with the hickey was funny, I just had to throw that it lol. **_

_**SS: Shut up!**_

_**AV: Oh hush you know you liked it.**_

_**SB: (pinches SS cheek) He sure did.**_

_**SS: BLACK! (chases after him).**_

_**HP: Oh just wait, there's more to come.**_

_**AV: Right you are Harry, anyway this chapter shows more about the vampire they're dealing with from Mr. Montes's point, not POV, just his word.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_MoM, Kingsley's office:_

Kingsley, Remus, Dumbledore, and Amelia Bones had all gathered into the Minister's office awaiting the arrival of Mr. Julian Montes, the vampire 'friend' of Kingsley's. They had been waiting for an hour, but Montes said he would be late trying to get away unnoticed.

"Dammit where is he?" Remus was getting impatient, which wasn't an issue on his part but with a friend in danger how impatient could you get?

"He should be here soon Remus." Dumbledore was calm, considering he knew how vampires tended to be late when it came to mortals. Just as Remus was about to retort a knock came at the door.

"Minister, a Mr. Montes is here to see you." Percy Weasley stepped in.

"Send him in." the redhead nodded letting a man pass through. He was tall, fit, had pale skin, dark eyes, long dirty-blonde hair tied back with a ribbon, and wearing a cloak-like suit with some expensive leather shoes.

"Julian." Kingsley greeted him with a hug which he returned.

"Kingsley, sorry I'm late I couldn't get away from my wife." He looked at the others. "You must be Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time."

"Thank you Mr. Montes." The two men shook hands.

"I'm glad you could make it Julian, we're not getting much on Vladislaus other than what's already know about him."

"I'm afraid that may be all you'll know, but I'll help in every way I can. Now, who is it you said Victor was after?"

"My Potions master Severus Snape." Dumbledore answered and Julian's eyes widened.

"Oh my, he's well known in our society for his heroic efforts in your war, and his death eater status." He sighed. "This might be harder than I thought."

"Why's that?"

"Well for one thing Victor doesn't give up once he finds a mate. His last one he hunted for two years after they tried running from him, in due time though they eventually settled and mated with him."

"Let me guess, death in childbirth?" Remus.

"Oh no, not the last one, he was a man who loved to experiment and sadly on one of his outings he picked up a nasty virus in his lungs and it killed him before he was turned." Amelia looked confused.

"I thought vampires changed their mates after they mated?"

"Usually they do, but Victor had 'loved' this one so much he let him choose the time. He tried to save him, but the doctors warned him if he was bitten the blood would be contaminated and kill him too. He didn't mate for almost seven months, until he came here."

"During the first war, that had to be when he first saw Severus." Julian nodded.

"I don't know the full story, but from what his friends have told me he was out one night and came into a pub where he saw a young man, maybe 21 in the bar crying and drinking away his sorrows. He described him as thin, pale, with shiny black hair and a rather large nose."

"That's Severus." Kingsley let out a small laugh.

"Why didn't he take him then?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it had something to do with a death? He mentioned talking to the lad, but the lad didn't notice what he was. He was so drunk he poured out his heart's secrets saying something about losing a loved one and how he was a traitor and a failure…" Dumbledore looked down.

"That was after the Potters died; I remember he came to me one night drunk off his feet. He was grieving for Lily."

"Let me ask, does Mr. Snape have any distinguishing marks on his body? Not a scar exactly but like a tattoo of sorts?"

"He has the dark mark, but it's faded since Voldemort is dead."

"Any others?"

"Not that we know of why?"

"Because once our kind chooses a mate and meets them for the first time, they tend to put a mark on their mate to keep a spell on them if they were ever harmed against their will."

"We don't know, Severus never mentioned one."

"Maybe he didn't see it, don't vampires hide their marks in plain sight?" Julian nodded at Amelia.

"I'll have to see for myself, if he has that mark then there is a chance Victor will use it to track him down. I also have an idea of how you can protect Mr. Snape, but I feel we should discuss it with him as well." Everyone exchanged looks.

"I think we can trust him enough to let him see Severus, but let me call Sirius first."

"That's fine, Julian come with me for a minute, Amelia you stay behind to watch the place for a bit. Remus, Albus you two notify Sirius, we'll leave in ten minutes."

"On it." They went about their business, and all Dumbledore could hope for was that Julian would be able to help keep Severus safe until they detained Vladislaus.

_Grimmauld Place:_

"Sev!" Sirius looked around for Severus in the kitchen, in the den, and the library but didn't find him. "Sev!"

"Upstairs!" he heard him call. Sirius ran upstairs and saw his love coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and completely shower fresh.

"That was Albus on the floo, Kingsley's coming over with that vampire friend of his. He said he can help you with that other vampire." Severus looked at him and froze. "Oh…" he should've been more considerate. "It's ok Sev, this is someone who's in line with the ministry. Dumbledore's coming too and so is Moony." Severus relaxed and Sirius pulled him into his arms.

"When…?"

"In a few minutes, come on let's go downstairs." He took his love by the hand and led him downstairs into the living room. Severus sat on the couch and Sirius beside him as the floo went off and four men stepped through, one of whom made Severus shiver; the vampire.

"Sirius, Severus this is Julian Montes, a high member of the vampire council. Julian this one here is Sirius Black, and this…" Kingsley pointed at Severus. "Is Severus Snape, the victim." Julian stared at Severus, then gave a small smile.

"Well I can certainly see why Victor is attracted to you." Sirius about stood up but a gesture from Albus made him stop. "Oh don't worry Mr. Black, I'm happily married."

"Easy Sirius, despite how good an Auror you are you wouldn't stand a chance against this man."

"Precisely, now Mr. Snape other than the mark you bear on your forearm do you have any others that have appeared recently?" Severus had a small blush on his cheeks, and Sirius saw Julian crane his head to see the fading hickey on Sev's neck. "Oh…you do."

"Why?" Severus covered it with his hand.

"Did Victor give you that mark?" Severus shook his head. "Who gave it to you then?" he didn't answer, just bowed his head. Sirius touched his arm and he leaned into the touch.

"You'd best answer him Severus; he's just trying to help." Albus reassured them both and Sirius just nodded at Severus.

"I gave it to him." He answered and everyone's eyes widened.

"Sirius? You…?"

"As hard as it is Moony yes, I gave him that mark. We're together…" he held his hand.

"Well…that's completely unexpected, but I see this is a good thing on Mr. Snape's part." Julian smiled.

"How so?"

"Well, a vampire cannot take a mate if that mate is happy in whatever relationship they have. From what I recall Mr. Snape hasn't had much luck with love in the past is that correct?" Severus hesitantly nodded. "That's one reason he's stuck on you, to him you're pure and untouched, the easiest target for a vampire." Severus shivered and shrank into Sirius' arms.

"What can we do to make sure he won't take him?" Julian's smile faded.

"I cannot be certain if he'll ever stop, Victor doesn't give up very easily but he won't go against the council. To disobey the vampire council is punishable by death or imprisonment, but there are lesser fates depending on the crimes."

"So what can we do?" Sirius held onto Severus.

"Well…I can see that he has no desire to go with Victor, but that won't matter as long as he's single."

"He's in a relationship with me."

"That won't stop him."

"Then what will? I've already asked you three times!"

"I was getting to that, now…from what I can see, the only option I can think of is for Mr. Snape to get married." Both men's eyes widened.

"Married?" Remus repeated.

"Yes married, if Mr. Snape is in a happy marriage with Mr. Black here or anyone else he might love then Victor will have no choice but to leave him alone."

"Uh…one problem Mr. Montes…" Severus looked up. "How can I marry Sirius, we don't know each other that well yet?"

"You could spend a few days doing that, from what I'm seeing now you too are in love. Now I know that Victor is looking for you Mr. Snape, but he won't get to you as long as you're inside this barrier."

"Mr. Montes are you sure there's no other way?" Remus and Dumbledore looked at the vampire.

"Well, the marriage is the second option, but more important in most cases. Another would be for Mr. Black to prove his love to Mr. Snape."

"How would I do that?"

"Other than what you've done already, sexual intercourse." Severus' eyes widened and he ran out of the room straight upstairs. Sirius went after him and stopped at the door glaring at Julian.

"Nice going bat!" he ran upstairs after hearing a door slam. He carefully walked to Sev's room, and slowly opened the door. "Sev?" he looked and saw Severus curled up in the corner with his knees to his chest. "Sev…it's Sirius…" he slowly approached him and knelt down to touch his arm.

"No…no…"

"Shhh, Sev it's ok." He carefully pulled the shaking man into his arms. "It's ok, it's ok." He started rubbing his back.

"I can't do it Sirius, I just can't…" he started crying.

"Severus please don't cry, we don't have to do anything."

"But…he said if we aren't married or if you can't prove your love then…then he'll come for me."

"He won't get you as long as you're here, I'll protect you. I'll talk to Montes, you just need to stay calm and trust me. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Severus looked up.

"You promise, you honestly mean it?"

"Yes." Sirius kissed him gently on the lips, and helped him stand. "Lay down for a bit, you've had a rough day. I'll go see to the others real quick, I won't be long." He led Severus to the bed, and let him lie down after pulling off his long cloak. He kissed his forehead and patted his arm before leaving back downstairs.

"Mr. Black I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"You got some nerve saying that bat, Severus is petrified because of Vladislaus!"

"He knows that now Sirius, he didn't to upset Severus."

"No sir, Mr. Black I apologize for what I said. Now I understand this is all happening fast, I just want to let you know that the council cannot stop Victor unless Mr. Snape is married or happy with you. From what I know you two weren't the best of friends in your youth, so if Victor did take Mr. Snape and you appeared before the council they would use that against you." Sirius walked up to Julian and stared straight into his eyes.

"No one is going to take Severus from me, he may be that bastard's target but I won't let anything happen to him. Mark my words Julian council or no council Severus Tobias Snape is my love and I won't stand by and watch that 'friend' of yours make him miserable." He growled the last word.

"I understand." Julian smiled. "You do love him, well as long as he's cared for by the right people and stays here I guarantee Victor won't know anything." He turned back to Albus and Kingsley. "I will consult with the council, but I can't make any promises at this point."

"We'll have to take your word on this Julian." Kingsley.

"I will do everything I can to help you. And Mr. Black…" he turned back to Sirius. "Please tell Mr. Snape I'm sorry for frightening him, it wasn't my intention." Sirius nodded.

"See you later Sirius, tell me how Severus is doing." Dumbledore, Kingsley, and Julian left through the floo while Remus stayed behind.

"What Moony?" Remus just smiled and hugged him quickly.

"You really love him don't you?"

"More than anything, that's a promise." Remus smiled and turned to the floo.

"Take care of him Sirius, he needs you."

"I know." Remus nodded and left through the floo. "He needs me." Sirius quickly ran back upstairs to nap with his beloved.

_**Well what'd you think? Like Sirius getting all protective? Like Julian?**_

_**Next one will bring out the other Malfoys, and probably Ron though I'm not sure yet. Lucius and Narcissa will have a few words with Sirius on the relationship.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Friendly' Visit

_**I'm glad a lot of you liked how I had Sirius so protective of Severus and how Julian played out. A few days skip in this chapter, and the Malfoys come in to see Draco and Severus about their relationships. This is notoriously short, but it's just a side from what I've got planned.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts, Room of Requirement:_

"Aahh…ah D-Draco…!" it was only an hour after dinner and the lovers Harry and Draco made off towards the Room of Requirement to get some time together.

"H-Harry!" Draco came deep inside his boyfriend and collapsed next to him on the comfy king-sized bed. They had dated for nearly four months now, and they had only taken the next step in their relationship a month ago.

"You're amazing Dra, as always…" Draco smirked and kissed Harry's palm.

"Maybe next time you can top."

"You'd really let me dominate you?"

"Hey, I can do either way." They laughed. "Harry I got a letter from my parents."

"When?"

"This morning, I meant to tell you earlier but we were running back and forth with classes and homework I couldn't get away."

"They're coming back?" Draco nodded.

"Said they had fun but they missed me, and that they found out what happened to Severus. I don't know how but father wants to see Severus as soon as he gets back."

"Does he know about us?"

"No, but I can't hide it from him Harry. My mother knows though."

"You told her?"

"Not about you, but she knows I'm gay. She can tell very easily."

"Well she is a Black, like Sirius she can tell when two people are involved."

"Of course, it runs in the family. Now I don't think she'll have a problem with us together because you saved us from Azkaban, but father…"

"He's still attached to his pureblood prejudices isn't he?"

"Not too much like before, but he still holds onto some including the one about me having an heir to continue the family line."

"But wizards can get pregnant."

"True, but I doubt he'd agree with me and you dating." Harry reached over and draped his arm across Draco's chest.

"He can get over it, after all you asked ME out first." Draco smirked.

"Yeah, he'd have a heart attack over that." Harry laughed at the idea, just imagining if Lucius walked in on them during a shag and fell dead to the floor. "I'm not worried though, I'm his only heir."

"He won't turn you away, and that reminds me how come you never had any siblings?"

"Probably because after I was born mother had a procedure done so she couldn't have anymore." Draco's face fell.

"Why would she do that?" Draco sighed.

"Because two years before I was born, she had a baby girl. Stillborn, tore her and father apart and after that she had two miscarriages. Father almost gave up hope of ever having a child with her, and it wasn't her fault either. With the conflicts of the first war coming and their families pressuring them to have an heir it was too much, and after she had me she almost died." Harry's eyes widened.

"That's awful."

"I don't know the full story, but father said that the doctors managed to save her but they had to perform surgery to make sure she couldn't get pregnant again. So in a way I'm their miracle child."

"I'm sorry to hear that Dray, I'm sure your parents wanted an heir but they wanted more kids too."

"They did, and I asked why I couldn't have a brother or sister so father explained everything when I was thirteen. He didn't want me to feel pressured since I'm his heir, but I did anyway."

"Well…do you want kids of your own someday?"

"Yeah, my family's heir and more after; I know you want kids one day so no doubt you'll have a house full."

"Not that many, at least three."

"Wait when did this go from love to talking about kids?"

"Hey you brought it up."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ok let's stop, I'm getting a headache." Both boys laughed.

"Still though Draco, you need to come out to your dad."

"I will, I'm going to see him tomorrow at Grimmauld."

"He's coming tomorrow?"

"I told you he wants to see Severus, he's worried about him."

"Still…so soon." Draco laughed pulling on his pants.

"C'mon, we'd best get moving before anyone notices us gone too long." They grabbed the rest of their clothes and the room went back to its usual self. Right as they left the room, Harry spotted his almost-ex-best friend Ron Weasley across the hall.

"Ron?"

"Hey…can we talk?"

"What could you want to talk about Weasley?" Draco came from behind him.

"I was hoping to speak with both of you, if you'll let me?" Harry looked at Draco and they nodded. "I wanted to apologize, for what I said."

"Apologize after almost two weeks Weasley?"

"I've done a lot of thinking, and I wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you those names. I didn't mean it I was just…"

"You were angry and thought Draco was trying to steal me." Ron nodded.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean any of those things I just couldn't stop myself."

"You called me a fag Ron, and you hurt Ginny trying to make her look like a child."

"She's my kid sister, I was trying to look out for her. That doesn't excuse my behavior, and I don't want to lose my best friend."

"So you're really sorry, and you'll accept my relationship and Ginny's?"

"Yeah, it'll take a little getting used to but…I can learn to leave it. Lost a lot of good friends in the war, I don't want to lose my best ones for being stupid." Harry smiled.

"I can forgive you, and I think Ginny can too but you'd best keep your attitude in check around Draco and Blaise. I know Ginny'll let Blaise hex you if you anger her."

"Yeah I know." Ron chuckled. "Just one more thing…" he looked at Draco. "Hurt him and I'll kill you, same goes for your friend."

"Understood Weasley…oh and just so you know, I don't intend on hurting him. And I know that Blaise is too smitten with your sister to hurt her." Ron nodded.

"Oh and before I forget, you may want to be careful going to the dorms. I heard that Greengrass girl is looking for you, and she's flaming." Draco rolled his eyes. "You coming back to the common room Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Draco." Harry kissed his lips and followed Ron down the hall. "I'm glad you came around, Hermione would've killed you if you tried anything worse." Ron's face went red.

"I know, that's why I didn't want to wait any longer."

"I'm just glad you apologized. Your family supports me and Ginny on this you know."

"Yeah, and I'm not going to be the sore loser who hates everything just because he's got too much pride. I don't have a problem with you being gay Harry, it's just Malfoy is all. I can accept it though."

"Good, cuz if you didn't I'd let Hermione kill you." They laughed but stopped when some shouting caught their ears.

"How can you do this to me Draco? We are engaged to be married!"

"Astoria for the last time that contract is gone, we're not getting married not now nor ever."

"My father said it was still intact!"

"Your father is a fool then, my parents broke that contract after they were cleared by the Ministry. They want me to be free to make my own choices."

"You could still have me!"

"I don't want you!"

"Potter, why are you dating him you hate him?"

"I never hated him, I was just jealous. Besides he's nothing like I thought, he's much better." Harry blushed.

"I don't understand, he's nothing!"

"He's a hero Astoria, not to mention loyal to those he cares about. You couldn't change my mind anyway, I've been with him for four months now."

"WHAT?"

"Exactly, now if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed it's been a long day."

"You will regret this Draco Malfoy!"

"You'll do what go crying to daddy, get over yourself Astoria. If you were half as blind as you are conceited then you'd realize that someone else wants you." The sound of storming footsteps caught their ears and they quickly moved up the moving staircases until they reached the portrait.

"Ah Mr. Potter, go on in." the fat lady let them through and straight to the dorms they went.

_Grimmauld Place, the next day:_

"Oh no…" Severus groaned looking up from a letter he'd received this morning.

"What's wrong?"

"Lucius, he's coming by later."

"WHAT?" Sirius stood up.

"He knows about what happened, and he wants to see me. He'll bring Narcissa and Draco." Sirius groaned sitting back down. "I know you don't like him, but he's a good friend to me."

"I know that, but I still don't like him. When are they coming?"

"When they return and see Draco, so soon. Sirius you know he was the only other friend I had besides Lily, he was there for me when I needed him and in return I protected his son from harm."

"Maybe, but if he starts just once that's it."

"He won't, trust me." Sirius got up again and went to Severus.

"I already do." He kissed his lips. "Sev, do you feel better?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good to hear, best hope the Malfoys get here soon enough." Speak of the devil the floo went off. "That must be them now."

"Behave Sirius." Severus warned and they went into the den to see of course the Malfoys, all three of them.

"Severus!" Narcissa wrapped him in a hug. "Oh my lord, we heard what happened, are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks Cissa."

"You look better." She looked at Sirius. "Is he treating you right?"

"He is."

"I've taken good care of him Cissy, rest assured."

"He really has father." Lucius didn't look convinced, he had his usual cold stare on Sirius.

"What is it Lucius?" Sirius frowned.

"Nothing Black, I just want to know how you managed to seduce Severus while he is still vulnerable with a vampire after him?"

"I haven't seduced him, I've been nice to him."

"Oh really?"

"Yes he has Lucius." Severus spoke up. "He's been good to me."

"Hmph, I'm not convinced. You take him under your wing and you kiss him, then you take him up to your room and you shag him is that your way?" Sirius glared.

"We haven't done anything other than kissing Malfoy, you think I'm that cruel?"

"Well your past rivalry certainly has a matter in it."

"We've gotten past that."

"Have you? Or is this some ploy to get into his pants?"

"Father! Enough!" everyone turned to Draco. "I've seen how Sirius treats him, and he does it with great care. He hasn't hurt him, they don't argue, they're civil to each other."

"Draco!"

"Don't Draco me, I know you don't like Sirius but Severus does so can you get past your own antics and understand already? Besides I do have something to tell you myself…"

"I know about you and Potter." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wh-What..?"

"I'm not blind Draco, I know you're with him. I'm fine with it since wizards can have children, but don't expect me to be nice to him for a while."

"Lucius please…" Narcissa stepped in. "Severus looks fine and he seems to be well cared for, as long as he's with Sirius he's safe. That vampire won't get to him here."

"I'm aware Cissa, but I don't like the relationship."

"You don't decide for him." Sirius stepped closer. "Severus is more than capable of making his own decisions, he's not a child and I know he's like a brother to you but I assure you I won't hurt him."

"You'd best keep your word, or the next time we meet will be your last." Lucius looked at Severus and nodded. "Come, we need to get home."

"Be safe Severus." Narcissa hugged him and Sirius before going, and Draco nodded. They were gone in a flash, leaving the two men alone to talk.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No it's alright; he's just protective of you." Sirius pulled him into a hug. "I can take him, he can't get me that easily." They shared a kiss.

"Thank you Sirius." His love smiled.

"You're welcome, shall we eat?"

"Yes, my stomach won't stop growling." They went into the kitchen and sat down. Speckle and Dobby were already making lunch, but then Sirius sighed. "Something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later." Severus nodded, he wondered what Sirius could be thinking about. He could also wonder, when he would be ready to take the next step.

_**Wink wink, did you get that hint? Next chapter's gonna have a big step for our couple, and it will have a slashy scene. I gotta be careful cuz of the rules though, so I can give out too much.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. Let Me Love You

_**Glad that lots of you got the hint in the last chapter. This one will hopefully delight you all.**_

_**Contains slashy but not too descriptive. Stupid rules.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dream sequence:_

_Severus was lying down in a soft bed, with beautiful silk sheets. He was sleeping peacefully, but then the sound of soft murmuring in his ear started to wake him._

"_Sweet Severus…" he heard the words, but that voice…that wasn't Sirius. His eyes blinked open and adjusted to the face over him._

"_Wh…What…?" his eyes widened, he was in bed with Victor Vladislaus._

"_I finally have you back dearest, and I'm going to show you how much I missed you." Victor's hands moved across his back._

"_No…Sirius!" he called but Sirius didn't come. Victor's hands tightened on his waist._

"_That mutt can't protect you from me; you will always belong to me."_

"_NO!" the hands moved to his lower back and cupped his cheeks. "Let me go!" Victor's mouth was on his muffling his screams._

"_You are mine Severus, mine forever."_

"_Leave me alone, let me go! Sirius! SIRIUS!"_

_End Dream Sequence:_

"Severus! Severus wake up!" Severus started thrashing in bed, nearly knocking Sirius out onto the floor. He gently shook him, and when Severus' eyes flew open he sat up and breathed in and out heavily.

"Wh…what happened?"

"You were having a nightmare, nearly pushed me out the bed."

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Didn't you take a potion last night?" Severus shook his head.

"I was so tired I forgot to." Sirius held him in his arms, stroking the dark hair while Sev's face buried into his neck.

"It's ok, it was just a nightmare." Severus whimpered.

"He…he had me in his bed. He said you couldn't protect me from him, that I would always belong to him."

"Hey, hey it's alright. He can't get to you here." He started kissing Sev's neck, to make him calm. "Let's go eat breakfast." Sirius made to move but Severus didn't let him.

"No…don't go."

"We need to eat or Speckle will worry."

"I'm not hungry…"

"You better eat or I'll force you." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Severus grudgingly got out of bed and let Sirius toss him his clothes before following him downstairs. The food was hot and ready for them, and the two elves were busy cleaning the dishes they'd used to make breakfast.

"Eat up love, I don't want you starving."

"I'm never starving."

"Well…considering you've skipped a lot of meals in the past, I'm going to make sure we break that habit otherwise I'll force feed you whenever."

"You would eh?"

"Oh yes, you're mostly skin and bones you need to gain a little weight."

"No."

"I'm just picking Sev, I just want you healthy." Severus just nodded and they ate the rest of the meal in silence. "I'm not angry at Lucius, just so you know."

"I'm glad."

"I figure he'll come around since his son is dating Harry, but if he gives me the cold shoulder too long I will get him and if he hurts Harry I'll…"

"He won't. Lucius is too indebted to Potter to hurt him, since he is the reason they're not in Azkaban."

"I know but still…"

"You worry too much Sirius, Potter's a man now he can make his own choices."

"Would you please stop calling him Potter, just address him by his first name."

"That'll take some time to get used to."

"Hey it took me a while before I got the courage to call you by your first name."

"Maybe so." Severus sipped some of his coffee. "Sirius…I want to talk to you about something."

"We're talking right now."

"This is a more…private matter." He directed his eyes towards the two elves still cleaning.

"Right, Dobby Speckle take a break, give us a moment." The two elves looked confused.

"Yes master." They popped out quickly.

"What is it?" Severus put down his coffee mug, and started fiddling with his fingers. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"No what makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing you won't make eye contact with me, you're playing with your fingers, and I can feel your leg shaking under the table."

"Oh…sorry."

"What's got you all nervous this morning?" Sirius pushed away his now empty plate, man he was a fast eater.

"I wanted to talk…about us. Our relationship…" he saw Sirius' face drop.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No no…last night…I was thinking about how far we've come. How you've been good to me, protecting me, everything."

"I care about you, that's what boyfriends are for."

"Yes but I feel like…I feel like I want to take things…further." He mumbled the last word.

"What now? Couldn't understand you."

"I want to take things further." Sirius looked a little confused.

"You mean…?"

"Yes."

"Severus if you feel like we should jump into this then you're not ready. If you want to…make love then we'll do it, but only if you feel 100% ready."

"I don't feel like we're jumping into this." Severus blushed and gave a small smile. "I want us to do it."

"You want to do it or do you think you do?" Sev's smile faded.

"Dammit Black I want to shag with you!" Severus stood up pounding his fists on the table, and Sirius' entire face was redder than the Weasleys' hair.

"You're sure?" Severus glared. "Alright, but if we're going to do this right we'll need to get upstairs." Severus nodded and Sirius grabbed his hand almost running upstairs. "Do you want to top?"

"Oh no, not this time." Severus suddenly felt Sirius push him onto the bed.

"I'll start off slow alright?" the onyx-eyed man nodded and felt Sirius' soft lips touch his own. A hand went to his neck and stroked his hair while another slowly went up his thigh.

"Mm…" Severus moaned at the touches. Sirius' hand on his neck moved to his collar where it began to unbutton his shirt. Sirius kissed from his mouth to his ear and nibbled on the lobe; the hand on Sev's thigh moved up to unbutton the bottom part of his shirt.

"God Sev…" the kisses went down his neck and the teeth grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling it away while one free hand pulled it off the left side.

"Sirius…" he groaned just as the rest of the shirt was removed. His own hands started removing Sirius' shirt and they were both shirtless. The kisses moved down his chest and to his nipples, and after Sirius took one in his teeth Severus cried out.

"Shh…easy Sev." It was strange, when Victor touched him it felt disgusting, but when Sirius touched him it felt wonderful.

"Oh…oh…" the kisses went lower and lower, until Sirius unbuttoned his pants. "Ahhh…"

"Oh Severus…look at you." He looked down seeing Sirius grinning like a loon. "So good." Suddenly he felt a hot mouth on him.

"AH!" the pressure was building, Severus couldn't keep his eyes open because it was so intense. "S-Sirius…!"

"Mm." was all he heard, and soon enough Severus let go with a loud scream/moan. After a good few heavy breathes he looked to see Sirius above him.

"Like that?" Severus couldn't speak, so he just nodded. "Then you'll love this…" Severus sat up to see his boyfriend licking his fingers but staring at him with lustful eyes.

"Sirius what are you…!" the rest of the morning was filled with heavy amounts of pleasure, and all Sirius could do was keep it going until either he or Severus collapsed from exhausting bliss.

_Meanwhile:_

"AAAGGH!" Victor Vladislaus was in a raging fit, he had been searching all of London but he found nothing. His beloved Severus Snape was out there somewhere and he didn't have a clue to where he had gone.

He had no idea why Severus would run away from him, all this time he had been looking for him and he'd tried to show him true love in physical form but then that old wizard Dumbledore had to come in and wreck it. He knew Severus had never been loved by anyone, and he wasn't now so why did he run away?

'I will have him back, he belongs to me and me alone.'

"Master." Victor turned seeing his friend fly into the window of the hotel he was staying in.

"Where have you been?"

"Forgive me, I was at the Ministry and I found out a few things."

"Well?"

"Julian Montes is here, he was called by the minister himself." Victor growled. The only reason Julian would be in England was to resolve an issue between wizards and vampires. "On the matter of your mate."

"What?"

"Apparently you tried to 'kidnap' Mr. Snape and they have him hidden away somewhere until they can catch you."

"Well…maybe that's how they saw it." He had been rather bold, hiding in the school and watching his beloved, perhaps they caught the wrong idea. "Do you know where he is hiding?"

"No, but based on what I heard from the conversation it would seem he has someone else caring for him, rather…romantically."

"WHAT?" who would dare touch his Severus?

"That's all I heard, I will go back and see if I can find out more."

"No. I will find out myself, but first I will need to have a chat with Julian."

"Master if you go to see Julian he will turn you in and you may never have Snape."

"No, I will merely write to him and I will let him know that I cannot be traced so easily, especially by such mediocre humans, regardless of the magic in their blood. Oh their sweet blood…" he closed his eyes and his mouth began to water.

"Master you're drooling…" Victor wiped his mouth.

"Go now, feed yourself."

"Yes master." His servant flew off and Victor pulled out some paper and a fountain pen.

'It doesn't matter where he hides, Severus Snape is mine and mine alone. No one will keep him from me.'

_**Sorry it's short, just had to cut the lemon scene at the right spot.**_

_**I still hope you liked it though, next chapter is going to have a little more on Harry and Draco's relationship, maybe even close to what Victor will do to get his beloved Severus.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	14. Abducted

_**Sorry about the wait, been crazy.**_

_**I appreciate the reviews so far, and soon enough my little plot for Sirius and Severus will go underway. This shows a brief intro into Draco and Harry, and then it goes to Sirius and Severus.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts, RoR:_

"Harry, did you finish that essay from Slughorn?" Draco and Harry were spending a lot of time together in the room of requirement, but this time was to finish up some last minute homework.

"Yeah, right here." He held up a scroll. "Yours?"

"Almost done, just need to finish the conclusion."

"Need a break?" Draco eyed him.

"No, it's only a few sentences." Harry pushed away his books and got behind his boyfriend. "Harry…" he stopped as he felt Harry's lips touch the back of his neck.

"You've been….working…too…hard…" he punctured each word with a kiss, each one sending Draco over the edge. He groaned when teeth grazed his ear, and hands worked over his chest.

"Harry no, I need to finish this." He tried to stop the hands, but one pinched his ab through his clothes.

"It's ok, won't do too much."

"Harry I said no." Draco tried to move his hands but Harry was stronger than he seemed. "Oh! Ahh!" Harry's hand slid under his shirt and pinched a nipple. "S-stop…"

"No way, I'm already hard." Harry turned Draco's face towards his and kissed him. Draco tried to resist but damn Harry was a good kisser. "Mm, you taste so good." he lifted Draco out of his seat and onto the table..

"Harry…my books…" Harry pulled out his wand and the supplies were gone. He moaned as their fronts touched, Harry held him close and moved his hand to his arse.

"Say it…say you want me…"

"Harry…." Draco whined as their groins rubbed together.

"Say it." He bit into Draco's neck and the blonde screamed.

"I want you…I want you…" he moaned and Harry kissed him again. "Harry please…" he felt his pants leave him, and Harry lifted his legs up over his shoulders.

"Just a quickie, alright?" Harry's voice was thick with lust. With a simple nod the dark-haired boy pushed into him roughly.

"AAH!"

"Damn Drake…you're so tight…!" Harry thrust in roughly, but the burn disappeared as quickly as it came. Draco moaned and mewled with each thrust, and soon enough both boys came.

"Oh…Harry you…damn you…" Harry just smirked at him.

"Hey, don't you feel better?" Draco slapped his head and pulled his clothes back on. "You know you love me."

"You're lucky I do. Now can I please finish my essay?"

"Yeah yeah go on, oh and before I forget Ron and Hermione wanted me to invite you and Blaise to a weekend outing in Hogsmeade." Draco's eyes widened.

"You want us to go out in public?"

"Hey, it's not like I'm front news every day. Besides I asked Kingsley to keep the reporters away from Hogsmeade so there wouldn't be any trouble. Rita Skeeter's been warned already, she tries anything she loses her job."

"Oh good." Draco kissed Harry's lips and went back to finishing his essay. He finished quickly, then gathered his books into his bag.

"Is that Greengrass girl still bugging you?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, apparently her father tried to get my father to see sense and invoke the marriage contract. He didn't budge though, mum said he came close to throwing him out the manor but he restrained himself and said he didn't care if I was with you."

"Has she said anything?"

"Keeps following me around, but I said if she bugs me again I'm getting a restraining order."

"That trollop."

"Oh don't worry, she can't do anything. Besides Daphne's watching her everywhere, and she's one to know our relationship is fine."

"What about Parkinson?" Draco chuckled. "What?"

"Remember when I said someone else wanted Astoria?" Harry's eyes widened. "Yeah I knew you were still around."

"Pansy Parkinson…wants Astoria?"

"Yep, she likes her a lot."

"I thought she wasn't gay."

"She's not, she's bisexual. Granted she's dating Goyle but they both like the idea of a threesome." Draco winked.

"Damn you Slytherins are odd."

"You have no idea. Come on, dinner should be starting." Harry hooked their arms together and they walked straight to the Great Hall.

_Grimmauld Place:_

Sirius woke up early the next morning, realizing that he had fallen asleep in Sev's bedroom and the man was sleeping naked in his arms. He looked down for a minute, admiring how cute he looked asleep, and then gently moved the black hair out of his face. He was so calm; he hadn't had any nightmares so far.

'My Severus…' though he hated the idea, he could see why Vladislaus would want Severus. Sirius gently moved his arm out from under his boyfriend's head, and then stroked his jawline while placing gentle kisses on his neck.

"Mmm…" Severus moaned but didn't wake. Sirius kept kissing down until he reached a nipple; he took it in his teeth and pulled at it making Severus twitch. "Ah!"

'So cute.' His hand moved down Sev's stomach and to his growing erection. He stroked him gently and paid attention to the other nipple; Severus began to stir and Sirius' free hand groped his buttocks.

"Mmm, oh…" he looked up seeing onyx eyes blink open. "S-Sirius…?" he moaned as Sirius stroked him.

"Shhh, let me finish." Severus groaned as Sirius continued, and he came quickly with a silent scream. "You're so good."

"One hell of a way to wake up." Sirius laughed and reached up to kiss him.

"Figured you'd like it, hungry?"

"Not yet."

"Come on, let's shower." Sirius helped Severus out of bed and took him into the bathroom. He ran the shower, got out the soap and shampoo and conditioner, and climbed in with Severus. As the water grew warmer Sirius kissed Severus and started massaging his shoulders.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to." Severus stood still as Sirius turned him to face the wall. He groaned as the hands worked on his tired muscles, then he felt the hands move and go into his hair massaging his scalp.

"Mm, that feel good Sev?" Severus nodded and let Sirius continue. He took the soap and washed his skin, his hair was soon clean and Sirius started to wash his own hair.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem love, you just need to get used to me loving you." Severus let out a small chuckle. When they finished washing Sirius grabbed a towel and handed it to Severus, they dried off, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "Ahh, the sweet smell of coffee."

"Something nice to have in the morning." Severus took his seat and sipped his own coffee.

"Severus…let me ask you…once this is done and the vampire is gone, what're you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, once Vladislaus is out of the way where will you go?"

"Back to Hogwarts to finish the term."

"And once term's over?" Severus set down his mug and sighed.

"I don't know, go home I suppose." He saw a look of hurt on Sirius' face. "What is it?"

"You could always come here, Harry won't be a bother. He spends more time with Draco and the Weasleys these days."

"Come here, you mean to visit?"

"If you want, or you could stay here…permanently?" Severus' eyes widened a little. "You could move in after term's over, live with me."

"Live? Sirius are you sure?" Sirius sighed and stood up getting behind Severus and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"I want you to move in with me, I care about you and I want you to stay. These past few weeks with you have been great, better than anything else."

"You...you mean that?" Severus was blushing slightly.

"Yes." Sirius wrapped his arms around Sev's neck. "You mean a lot to me Severus, all those years we hated each other are gone now. I want you here."

"But…but why…?" Sirius took his chin and made him look into his eyes.

"Because I love you." He ended that sentence with a gentle kiss, which Severus returned.

"You love me…me…"

"Yes, I love you." Severus blanked out for a moment, and then smashed his lips onto Sirius'. They kissed for several moments, and then broke apart for air.

"I….I love you too…" Sirius hugged him again.

"Let's finish eating, then we can discuss more of this later." Just as Severus was about to agree the room had suddenly gone cold.

"What…what was that?" both men looked around and suddenly the shaded parts of the house went dark. Sirius took out his wand, and held onto Severus' hands only to have it knocked away.

"Hello Black." Sirius turned around seeing the face of Victor Vladislaus in his kitchen.

"What the…how did you get in here?" Victor smirked and looked at Severus hiding behind Sirius.

"Not important, I have only come to collect what is mine." Sirius felt Severus shaking, and didn't move.

"You're not taking him, he doesn't want to go with you." Victor glared and held up Sirius' wand.

"Not wise to make me resort to such violence Mr. Black, while I appreciate you caring for my dearest I must take him back with me to Romania."

"Severus doesn't want you here, either you leave or I'll call Montes." Victor smirked again.

"Julian cannot help you now, so make this easy and hand him over." He walked closer and Severus made a line for the door.

"RUN SEVERUS!" Sirius called after him but was knocked away into the wall.

"Pitiful." He saw Victor glaring again then disappear. Sirius prayed Severus made it to the fireplace but his hopes dashed as he saw Victor return with Severus struggling in his arms.

"Sirius!" he tried to get loose but Victor's grip was too strong.

"Say goodbye to your friend dearest, this will be the last time you see him again."

"Let him go!" Sirius tried to move but his head started pounding and his eyelids felt heavy. Victor's hand covered Severus' mouth and restrained his arms.

"Farewell Black." The vampire jumped from his spot and with Severus still in his arms they went through the glass window and out the barrier.

"No…No…Sev…" he felt darkness overcome him.

_**Again sorry about the wait.**_

_**I'm evil with cliffy parts aren't I?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	15. Hell Home

_**I'm sorry if I flipped most of y'all out but I wanted to save some action for this chapter. **_

_**Starts off where Sirius comes to after being knocked out by Victor. Then it's going to where Severus has been taken to Romania, as for fast travel that will be explained through here.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Grimmauld Place:_

"Ugh…" Sirius' head was aching terribly. His vision was shot, but then he remembered what happened. Severus was abducted by that vampire, and he'd been blasted into a wall. "SEVERUS!" he sat up but fell back down. When he came back he realized he'd fallen out of a bed, but how did he get in a bed?

"Sirius!" Harry and Draco busted through the door and helped him up.

"What's happened?" he followed them downstairs and saw Dumbledore, Remus, Kingsley, and Julian there.

"I'm sorry Sirius." Julian stepped forward. "Victor broke through the barrier, I'm not sure how but he did and he has your mate."

"You said that he'd be safe! Now look what's happened!" Remus held Sirius back from punching in the man's face. "He's gone!"

"Sirius please calm down." Kingsley looked at Julian. "Do you know where he's taken Severus?"

"Likely back to his home in Romania, but…"

"But what?" Julian sighed.

"You can't take him back by showing up. Now that he's in vampire territory the council won't just let anyone through."

"In other words Severus is stuck there." Remus glared at him.

"What can we do?" Julian took in a breath.

"Now that Severus is in Romania it's likely Victor will court him, but that won't happen for at least a month. It's the rules of our society, but seeing as Severus is in a relationship with you Mr. Black it will contradict the courting process. I will talk to the other members of the council because it's obvious this was kidnapping…" he trailed off.

"What else is there?"

"If this goes like I think it will, we'll have to have a court hearing before the council so Victor will have to return Severus."

"A hearing? You mean I have to appear in the court and tell them about my love for Severus?"

"That and it's likely Victor will bring up your past with him, that will make things hard. To make things short if you win Severus will come home and Victor will never come after him again, but if Victor wins then you can't ever see him again." Sirius punched the wall, but not hard.

"Sirius we'll fix this, yes you and Severus had a rough past but you care about him. If we can provide the memories of what you two have done…"

"That won't work, since wizards can muck with their memories vampires won't rely on them. Even if we hire someone to prove they're legit they won't hear any word of it." Kingsley.

"What about Veritaserum?"

"You can use that, it's one of the very few things from wizards we allow." Julian. "I'll put word in, and I'll take the case."

"You will?" Sirius stared at him.

"Yes, I've done many cases like this one before and I've won each of them. Vampire or human, the council knows I'm good at what I do. Victor may defend himself, but he will bring up your past and use that against you."

"I can testify." Draco. "Can't I?" Julian nodded.

"You, Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore, and Mr. Black can all testify. Your stories can benefit this greatly."

"What about Severus? Will he be allowed to testify?" Julian frowned.

"It depends, since he's now considered Victor's fiancé it's possible Victor won't let him testify. However if I can prove that Severus wants nothing to do with him without the memories then he'll be allowed to speak."

"Severus didn't know Victor beforehand, and all the letters he received he burned." Albus.

"That will do, if we can get the Veritaserum in him and he confirms it then it will look good. In the mean time I will arrange the hearing and I want all of you to get your stories straight."

"How long will it take?"

"A week at the most but I'll push for sooner."

"Thank you Julian." The blonde man nodded and left with Kingsley. "Sirius, I know you're worried, but I'm sure if we do as Julian says Severus will come back."

"Thanks Albus, but I don't trust him."

"Sirius he's going to help us, if he weren't here then we'd all be on a wild goose chase." Harry.

"I don't care, I just want Severus back here." Draco stepped forward and hit him across the face. "OW! What was that for?"

"You need to shut up and listen for once. Julian is going to do everything he can to get Severus back, I want him back too but we need to trust Julian. If you don't have a little faith in him then it's going to make this harder. Understand?" Sirius just stared at him. "UNDERSTAND?" he jumped back.

"Yeah…yeah got it."

"You have your father's voice Drake." Harry kissed Draco's cheek. "Believe me Sirius, he'll come back." Sirius sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I hope so Harry, I hope so." 'I need him back, I need him.'

_Romania, Vladislaus castle:_

"Mmm…" Severus started to come around after a really heavy sleep. He rubbed his eyes and when his vision cleared he saw a large red ceiling above him. He looked around and saw that he was lying on a large bed with silk black and red sheets, and saw he was in a room decorated almost the same.

'Where am I?' he started to rethink, and then remembered he had been kidnapped by Victor from Grimmauld and Sirius…SIRIUS?

"You're awake, good." His head snapped to the corner, where a door was being shut by Victor himself. "You were beginning to worry me dearest."

"Where am I?" Severus backed against the headboard.

"You're in Romania of course, in my lovely home and soon it will be yours as well."

"No…no it can't be…" Severus bolted towards a window and looked out to see himself looking upon some barren land, dark and creepy looking. He was in vampire territory, he was in Romania. "No…!" he felt strong arms encircle his waist.

"There now dearest, it's alright you're safe now." Severus moved away from Victor back against the bed.

"I was safe until you kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapped you, why I only rescued you. I remember how miserable you were, so I brought you here."

"How did you find me?"

"Oh…that's my little secret. Listen dearest…"

"Don't call me that!" Victor rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, Severus, I know you feel as if I've taken you from a home; but I've done better and brought you to a new home. You'll learn to adapt, and once we're married you'll see better." Severus' eyes widened.

"Married?"

"Of course, by next month you and I will be married and you will become a vampire." Severus fell back against the bed. This man was insane, he was going to marry him and turn him? No this couldn't be happening!

"No…I don't want to marry you." Victor smiled and in a second he was beside Severus.

"Oh don't worry love, you'll be fine by the time it comes. For now…let's finish what we started back at Hogwarts hmm?" his lips were on Sev's instantly, and Severus tried to move away but couldn't.

"Mmm!" Victor pushed him down on the bed and held his arms down. "No!"

"Just relax and you'll enjoy…" he stopped and Severus saw him staring at his neck. "What is this?" he moved his hand over a spot, and that same spot had the hickey Sirius had given him.

'Sirius…'

"He marked you, when you are mine!" Victor's hands were on his arms again this time more forcefully. "You were untouched, and now you're not!"

"No…" he tried to get loose but the vampire was far stronger.

"No matter, he hasn't claimed you yet." Victor kissed the spot and moved a hand to Severus' pants.

"No! Let me go!" he was kissed again and a tongue forced its way into his mouth. "Mmph!" he started squirming, putting up as much resistance as he could until his arms were forced behind his back and tied together.

"Normally I like a struggle, but in your case I'm willing to try something better."

"No…no please don't do this, please." He whimpered as his shirt was taken off. "Please…please I'm begging you don't…"

"Now now dearest, this won't hurt. Well it may a little but you'll love it I promise." His hands moved to his pants again and reached inside. Severus whimpered again as the hands began to stroke.

"Nnnh…ah….please no…" another hand was on his chest and started playing with a nipple. "Agh!"

"There see, you like it." His body was falling under Victor's touch, and soon enough he would take him. He couldn't let this happen, only Sirius was allowed to touch him there no one else. He started panting as Victor's hands sped up on their ministrations, and then his fears worsened as the hand on his chest moved to his arse and poked at his hole.

"DON'T!" he squirmed again but still couldn't move. The finger prodded at his entrance and slipped inside; Severus screamed at the intrusion, it hurt so much. Tears stung his eyes and fell rapidly as he felt himself coming close.

"There there, this is all we'll do. It'll be alright my lovely." Quickly enough Severus came and Victor kissed his neck. He sobbed and cried into the sheets while Victor's arms encircled his waist again. "It's alright love, it's alright."

"No…no…" he felt Victor kiss his neck again.

"I know you're confused now, but you'll see things clearly in time."

"I want to go home." The hold tightened on him.

"You are home, and you're mine." Severus sobbed again.

"Please let me go…I want to go back."

"You want to go back to being unloved and lonely? Come now Severus this will be a much better life for you than it has ever been."

"No, I want to go home."

"This is your home now, you'll love it."

"No." how many times did he have to say it?

"Yes, yes you will. You will be cherished and treated like a prince here, it's the least you deserve after a long hard life as an undercover agent and death eater."

"You…" Victor put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Now I'm going to get you some food, and after you rest you're going to meet two very special people." He wiped the tears off Severus' face.

"W-Who?" Victor untied him and smiled.

"You'll see soon, now if you want to wash then the bathroom is there. I'll be back with your dinner dearest." He kissed his forehead and left quickly out the door. Severus just stayed in his spot and curled up to cry.

'He's going to keep me…I don't want to be here.' He slowly stood up and held his shirt close, it still had Sirius' scent on it. 'Sirius…please help me. Please save me…'

_**Sorry it's short but it's a start, next one will be longer I promise. It will bring out more on the vampire council, to where Julian meets with the council and they arrange the hearing then it will show more on what Victor has planned for Severus.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	16. Tears of Pain

_**Sorry about the wait.**_

_**This chapter starts off where Julian meets with the council which is pretty short because he has enough evidence to have a trial, then it will go to where Severus meets the two mysterious people Victor's told him about.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Romania, Council chambers:_

Julian Montes had arrived in Romania just hours after Severus had been abducted. He knew he could win this case, but it was going to be a long shot. He had the paperwork and witnesses all together, now all he had to do was arrange a court date with the high members of the council.

"Ah Julian there you are." His partner, Mr. Nikko Maelstrom met with him in front of the doors.

"Forgive me Nikko, got tied up."

"They're waiting on us." The two men walked inside and stood directly in front of ten members, the main ones in charge, of the Vampire Council.

"Greetings Julian, Nikko. What can we do for you?" the head council member, Stefano Safire.

"Yes, we would like to arrange a hearing on the matter of an abduction recently done by Mr. Victor Vladislaus." Some of the members gasped.

"Abduction you say? Who is it he's taken?"

"A wizard by the name of Severus Snape, whom until recently has been put under protection but was abducted hours ago by Victor."

"Are you certain it's Victor, he's never broken our rules before?"

"We have proof and witnesses lined up and ready to speak when the hearing is arranged. We can concur that Mr. Snape wanted nothing to do with Victor."

"Did he send letters?"

"Yes but Mr. Snape burned them and we have heard from him that he wants nothing to do with Victor or becoming his mate."

"Have they met?"

"Once, and that time Mr. Snape refused his advances." The council exchanged looks.

"So…you say Victor has him here in Romania? Tell us is Mr. Snape in love with another?"

"Yes, another wizard who is worried and wishes for him to be returned."

"Well…who are your witnesses?" Julian handed the members some papers.

"The documents have each of our witnesses and their statements there, they are willing to abide by our rules to have Mr. Snape returned." The members looked over every single one of the documents, and then Verona looked up.

"You are aware this will be a trying case?"

"I know, but I can try."

"Well, seeing as these witnesses are reliable in our world we can make a case. However, if it comes to where Victor defends himself this will be quite the longshot."

"We are aware high councilman." The council checked over every document a few more times, and then Stefano cleared his throat.

"The case will take place, in two days. Is that good enough for you?"

"Our witnesses shall be ready high councilman."

"Good, this we will be looking forward too." Julian and Nikko left the room, they had been able to make the case, but all they could do was hope Severus would survive with Victor by then.

_Victor's castle:_

Severus had spent most of the night crying in his sleep, he didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep until some light came into the room. He rubbed his eyes stained with dried tears, then remembered after he managed to get Victor's scent off him he climbed into the large bed and cried. Victor was supposed to show him something, but what?

He had hoped he would wake up back at Grimmauld, in Sirius' bed in Sirius' arms. He wanted to be with Sirius, but Victor was going to do everything to prevent it. He only hoped Albus and the others were trying to find him now. He didn't care how long he had to wait, as long as it meant he could go home soon enough.

"You're awake dearest." He looked over seeing Victor at the bedside. "Oh…were you crying last night?" Severus glared.

"You would know, you were the one who made me." he wiped his eyes off again.

"Oh come now Severus, why do you cry for that mutt? He does not love you as I do."

"You know nothing, I know about your past mates. How they all died from childbirth or grief, how you use one human after another trying to have children. Well I assure you, that I cannot have children due to my age." Victor smirked.

"I'm well aware of that, you see all this time I've been watching you I always gather the facts. Your childhood was not a good one, except for your friend sweet Lily Evans. Then your school years, you were bullied to no extent, and when you left you joined the Dark Lord only to regret a prophecy you reported about sweet Lily's son."

"Don't you dare!" Victor walked up and held his chin tightly.

"I know you are confused now, but regardless of your harsh past I intend to treat you far better than anyone ever has." He kissed him and Severus tried to pull back. "Now, are you hungry?" Severus wanted to say no but his stomach said yes. "Come then, join me in the dining hall." Severus felt a rush of wind, and then looked down to see his robes were no longer black but blue and brown.

"How did you…?"

"We vampires are very skilled at some magic, but we cannot do all as you can. Now let's go." He moved out of bed, reluctantly let Victor grab his arm and lead him from the room. They walked down a long corridor and to a large dining hall, a long table that could sit about fifty people was there, all ornate and polished. "Your breakfast will be brought soon, but please sit." He sat near the head of the table, and then a servant brought out some covered trays.

'What is this?' he uncovered his own tray, seeing it was just normal human food. When Victor uncovered his own plate he saw it was full of red meat, really red.

"Did you think we vampires eat nothing but blood? Well we can eat some of your food as long as it has blood in it. Otherwise it tastes like ash."

"Hmph." Severus carefully cut a piece of his own food and slowly ate it. Nothing happened, of course Victor wouldn't drug him just yet.

"Do you like it?" Severus only answered by taking another bite. "Ah, I see you do. Well I'm glad my chef was able to make such a plate for you." Severus ate the rest of his meal in silence, but Victor finished his in no time.

"Thanks." He pushed away the empty plate.

"A healthy appetite I see, very nice. Now, let's go meet our little surprises shall we?" Severus stood up and followed Victor into another room, but he stopped when a door was opened to reveal a nursery with two cradles inside.

"W-What…?" Victor reached into one of the cradles and lifted up a baby wrapped in red blanket.

"Severus this is Eli." He reached into the other and picked up a small toddler. "And this, is Carmella." Severus nearly jumped back at the sight of the two children.

"Are they…?"

"Yes dearest, they're yours." Severus moved back against the wall. Those children resembled him, but he didn't have any children and he certainly didn't know of any.

"No…no they can't be…"

"Oh but they are, biologically and otherwise." Victor set down the sleeping baby boy and walked over with Carmella, who was waking up. When she saw Severus she smiled and reached for him. "You see, she knows her papa."

"But I never…"

"Ah ah ah now, let's not upset our daughter shall we? Come on, take her." He lifted Carmella to Severus, and as Severus slowly took her into his arms he felt a small pull with the child. The little hand reached up to his face, and he noticed that Carmella had the same black eyes as his own but hers were so…innocent.

"She's…she's mine?"

"As is Eli, your son. True you cannot birth children, but these two were conceived the old fashioned way; through a woman."

"What?" Carmella leaned her head onto Severus' shoulder and started to fall back asleep.

"I choose a woman carefully from your world, one whom I knew no one would miss. She was healthy, had no family or friends, so I brought her here and I used your seed to impregnate her." Severus' eyes widened.

"You what?"

"She went along willingly, she was fed and clothed with both pregnancies, but sadly after Eli's birth she passed away. I would have saved her, but she said she was just happy her two children were alive and healthy."

"You…you kidnapped a witch to have my children? Why?"

"Because all my natural attempts to have my own have always ended in death, and you yourself cannot bear children like a woman so I did this."

"But…but why?" while he felt himself growing attached to the now sleeping child in his arms, he didn't understand why Victor had done all of this.

"Dearest, it's because I want to give you everything you've never had." Victor walked close and Severus suddenly felt strange when his eyes met his. "My Severus." he kissed his forehead.

"I…no…no I'm not yours." Severus finally found his voice. "I don't know what you think you can do but regardless of these being my children it's not going to make me love you."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Either way though Severus, you belong to me now."

"I'm not an object I don't belong to anyone!"

"Hush…do you want to wake the children?"

"It's already morning, they need to wake up." He didn't mean to say that, but he was getting angry. One moment later Carmella was in Victor's arms and put back into her little bed.

"I think it's time you and I had a talk Severus." Victor grabbed his arm and led him back to the bedroom. "You know you're really starting to annoy me with this little anger of yours."

"It's not little, and what do you expect from someone you kidnapped and just told you're going to marry and then show that they have two children they've never known?"

"I would advise you to behave Severus, while I can be very patient I do not like being insulted by my own mate-to-be."

"I'm not your mate! I was already in love with another and you stole me from him!" Victor's eyes started growing hard.

"You're pushing it Severus. Besides that mutt couldn't care for you the way I do." He walked slowly over to him.

"You don't know him."

"I don't have to, I know how he treated you as a child."

"We've gotten past that."

"Why would you believe him? You never have before, especially when you thought he betrayed your friend."

"He was framed!"

"Do not shout at me. Now, I know you still have some infatuation with that dog but in time you will learn to love me and our children." Severus glared.

"No, I'll never love you."

"Regardless, you are still mine. And if you're as smart as I know you are, you'll do exactly as I say and there won't be any problems." If only he had his wand he'd be able to escape this hellhole.

"You may have kidnapped me, but you won't have me act like a little slave for you." Victor moved fast across the room and Severus was back on the bed with his arms pinned above him.

"Who said anything about acting?" Victor's mouth was on his and it was painful. His fangs cut his lips.

"Mmm!" Victor's hands went into his pants. "Get off me!"

"Oh no, not this time dear Severus." the hands somehow got his pants off in one movement and flipped Severus over on his stomach.

"No…no don't!" he knew what was about to happen.

"You are mine, and this will help to make sure you'll never forget it." Severus tried to get away, but when a white hot pain went straight into him he screamed.

"NO! Stop it please!" Victor ignored him and just continued his assault.

"Oh…oh yes…far better than I had hoped…" Victor breathed into his ear, his hands gripping onto the pale back and the pain just got worse with each movement.

"Ahaa…uh…AGH!" the pain didn't stop, and when it felt wet Severus realized he must've been bleeding. "P-Please…stop…" Victor moved at least three more times and then he stopped; his fluids burned inside Severus and the pain-filled tears came fast.

"Ahhh…that was excellent." Victor moved off him.

"You…you monster…" Severus was flipped back over and another pain shot up. "AHH!"

"There there, you know you were a bad boy so I had to give you a punishment. It is not my wish to harm you, but if you keep this up you'll leave me no choice." Severus whimpered as Victor's hand stroked through his hair and another went to his neck.

"Please….please don't…I'll do whatever you want just please…please don't do that again." Victor smiled at him.

"There there my darling, it will be alright. You'll be alright, don't cry." Severus tensed as Victor's arms hugged around him, and he sobbed as the vampire began to kiss his neck.

'Sirius…Sirius I'm sorry…'

_**I didn't like writing this last scene, but it adds up to the plot. Don't worry there won't be another like this, so the next chapter will be where they prepare for the trial and Victor gets the notice from Julian and Nikko. It will be shorter though, but not too short.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	17. Victor's Other Side

_**Ok, I've gotten a few reviews that say they want Severus to end up with Victor. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's not going to happen, especially because of what I put in the last chapter. Severus with his own rapist? Honestly…**_

_**Anyway this chapter is short, since it's just where Victor learns he'll have to fight for Severus and the kids, now just to clarify a few things, the council doesn't know about the kids and that will be explained during the trial, which is in the next chapter.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Romania, Victor's castle:_

Victor had left Severus alone in his room to clean up, after he healed him that is. It was still early in the morning, or possibly early afternoon. He hadn't meant to hurt his dearest, but Severus' attitude was intolerable. Plus he had two children now, and he would have to set better examples for them.

Victor never liked resorting to violence, but if his mates acted so out of character then he'd have no choice even after he'd warn them multiple times. He didn't want to hurt Severus, but hopefully this would be the last time he'd have to do so.

"Master." His trusted servant and ally, Jonathan came up to him. "There are two men here to see you."

"Who are they?"

"Julian Montes and Nikko Maelstrom, they are here about your mate." Victor's eyes narrowed. The only time Julian ever appeared was a court matter.

"Where are they?"

"The drawing room." Victor went straight to the room and there they were.

"Ah, Julian, Nikko what can I do for you today?" Julian glared at him.

"You've really caused quite a stir Victor."

"I don't see how." Julian pulled out a long scroll sealed with the council's mark. That was never a good sign. "What's this?"

"An order for you to appear at court on the matter of returning Mr. Snape to his home."

"Return him? Why would I do that?"

"You stalked and kidnapped him from his temporary home, from what we've heard he's terrified of you and in love with someone else."

"I don't see why he would be, I've done nothing but shelter, food, and clothe him. He seems to be taking it rather nicely."

"Then why do I smell tears on you?" Nikko spoke. "They certainly aren't yours."

"We had a few emotional moments, nothing more."

"That may also explain the smell of blood." Victor glared. "Mr. Snape has people worried about him, including his lover."

"Hmph…you don't expect me to believe that the mutt Sirius Black is going to fight for my Severus after all the trouble he's caused him in the past."

"The past is the past, they've moved on. You had best do as the council says and don't try and run, it will make their decision much easier."

"Now why would I run from my own brethren? Now, when is the date?"

"In two days, you are to bring Severus along and if he wants to testify then he will."

"Julian you know he cannot testify against me unless I allow it."

"Under the circumstances the council will make an exception. Just show up and do as they say, and this will go by faster than you think." Julian and Nikko turned back towards the doorway and took off into the sky. Victor unrolled the scroll and it did have the council signatures, all demanding he appear at court with Severus and anyone else involved. That meant he would have to bring the children, since they were Severus' and it could cause a problem.

'I'll have to make him see reason. He might be able to testify, but maybe I can convince him to speak about how nice I've been to him.' It was a try, but maybe it would work. He strode back to the bedroom, and saw that Severus was done showering but he was stiff.

"Dearest…"

"Go away." He heard him mumble.

"Come now, I know you're upset but why not go visit the children?" Severus turned to him. "I know you want to." Severus stared for a moment, but gave a stiff nod and followed Victor to the nursery where the maid was feeding Eli and Carmella was playing on the floor. When Carmella looked up she smiled and ran to Severus.

"Oh…" she hugged his legs and Severus lifted her into his arms. Her little arms wrapped around his neck and she kept smiling.

"Dee Da Dee." She said.

"She knows you." Victor touched Sev's shoulder but felt him stiffen under the touch. "Corelli, isn't it time for Eli's bath?"

"Yes master." She bowed and left out the door taking some clothes and a baby towel with her. All of his servants spoke clear English, but while Severus was around they wouldn't speak Romanian. Severus moved to the rocking chair and saw with Carmella.

"Now then dearest, I must tell you that the council has ordered me to appear in court with you."

"Why?"

"That mutt is here, and he's going to fight for you." Severus' eyes widened. "But I doubt he will win."

"You don't know that, he loves me."

"Perhaps he does, but will he love the children? After all they are bastards…" Severus gave an intense glare.

"Don't you talk about them like that!" Victor only smirked. The children were bastards, but they were Severus' little bastards and he would keep them, under a few conditions of course.

"Now now, not around the baby." He pointed at Carmella. "Severus, you are going to be able to testify, but why would you want to? Would you want to speak against me?"

"Y-Yes…"

"And why would you?"

"Because of what you've done to me." Severus stood up. "You stalked me, tried to hurt me once, then you kidnapped me and brought me here away from my home. Next you imprison me, and you speak honeyed-words in my ear only to force me into your bed." He covered Carmella's ears as he spoke.

"Yet you act as if I haven't."

"Years of being in a war, wearing a mask, it tends to stick." Severus sat back down. "If your council works like I've heard they do, they will send me back."

"You sound so sure, yet you seem to be forgetting something." Onyx eyes stared at him. "The children, they were born here in Romania so by our laws and your own they are citizens here. The council may let you go, but they will remain here with me."

"No!" Severus held tightly to Carmella.

"Oh yes, and you will never be allowed to see them again." Victor walked close and stroked Carmella's dark hair. "I will raise them to be proper, but once they reach a certain age I may just…keep Carmella." Severus' eyes widened, yes he knew what he meant.

"You wouldn't…" Victor got behind him and circled his arms around his waist.

"Believe me I would, but that wouldn't be a problem if you were to stay." He kissed behind Severus' ear. "Sweet Severus, you would only have to say how good I've been to you; why I've fed, healed, clothed, and cared for you like a proper mate. I introduced you to your own children, and like I thought before you have grown quite attached in just a small amount of time."

"You can't do this…"

"I can, and in two days you will say what I want you to. If you want to see your children grow up, then you will do exactly as I say." He let go. "Now I must go feed, you can stay here with 'our' daughter for now. She will want to know her papa." Severus just moved away and sat back down. Victor left him and walked into the long corridor.

This was going as he'd hoped. He knew once he had Severus meet Carmella and Eli, his biological children, he would do anything for them. True Severus never wanted children before, but that was years ago and in the small time he'd been in Romania, he developed a deep attachment to them. Severus was strong, but was he strong enough to never see his babies again?

Everything was going according to plan, Severus would be his alone and Sirius Black would never be able to have him again.

_**The trial chapter will take a while to get done, I want to make sure it's planned out nicely. For Victor's possessiveness, that will be explained later. Why would he want Severus so bad and stoop so low?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	18. Trial

_**I did say it would take a while to make this didn't I? I just hope it's worth the wait for you.**_

_**Good bit of craziness in this one, so I hope it's to your liking.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Romania, outside the Vampire courthouse:_

"Sirius would you please calm down?" Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Dumbledore, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and multiple others had arrived in Romania just hours ago and Sirius was so antsy to see Severus again.

"I don't know if I can Remus, I want to see him but I can't make a scene."

"Then don't, just keep calm and wait until you give your testimony. Severus is going to testify, Julian says we're bound to win this case."

"Speaking of Julian where is he?" Harry.

"Oh he's talking to his partner, they needed to make sure of something before the trial starts." Dumbledore sighed. Everyone was ready to end this turmoil, no doubt Severus would be too; all they had to do was wait.

'I'm here for you Severus.' Sirius thought and leaned against the wall impatiently tapping his foot.

_Meanwhile:_

"Come now dearest." Victor and Severus had arrived at the courthouse just moments ago and they had brought along the children since Severus didn't want to leave them behind. They were supposed to meet with Julian and Nikko, and though Victor warned Severus about losing the children he had a plan.

"Coming." The past two days had been hell and back for Severus, when he wasn't with the kids Victor would drag him everywhere and try to take him. He succeeded a few times, and each time made Severus feel hollow afterwards, but he stood strong hoping this trial would get him home. Carmella was in his arms while Eli was in his carrier on his back; both were asleep, but they would have to be taken to another room until this was over.

"There now dearest, just tell them the truth and this will be over sooner than you think." Victor's icy words made his blood run cold, and he did hope he could end this soon.

"Victor." Severus saw Julian coming over with his partner Nikko, and Julian looked glad to see him but his frown also saw something else. "Severus, how are you?"

"Fine…" he barely whispered, and Julian kept staring at the two kids. He stared at him hoping he would get the message, vampires could read emotions far better than humans, and Julian was the smartest vampire in the room right now.

"You can't bring them in Mr. Snape. Let me take them for you." He reached for Carmella.

"No, no I'll take them." He stared at Nikko saying 'Come with me', and Nikko sighed.

"Very well, I will accompany you." Just as Severus was about to walk off Victor pulled him into a rough kiss, he whimpered a bit then was released.

"Don't take too long my love." Victor whispered and Severus walked with Nikko down the hall to another room made for children while their parents were in court.

"Are you scared?" Nikko asked giving Eli to a vampire nurse.

"Yes, but please…" when the woman took Carmella Severus pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Give this to Julian." Nikko took it and hid it in his sleeve.

"Your children will be fine, don't worry." He whispered to him. "Come now." Severus followed him back and Victor took him into his arms.

"Are you ready dearest?" Severus glanced at Julian before nodding.

"This way."

"You don't have to tell us Julian, I know this place as well as anyone else here."

"Maybe, but he doesn't. Follow us." They did so, and soon enough Severus found himself in a large room, much like the Wizenagamot, full of vampires in chairs and to his shock and dismay his headmaster, Lupin, his godson Draco, Potter, and Sirius all in the witness area. He wanted to run to Sirius and hold him, but he suppressed the urge and just let Victor lead him to their area.

'Please end this, I want to go home.'

"The court is now in session, everyone please stand." The witnesses, lawyers, and the council members all stood up. "We are here on the sole matter of a questionable love affair between the wizard Severus Snape, the vampire Victor Vladislaus, and the wizard Sirius Black; let us all be clear that whatever the story of any witness, and whatever the result, there be no need for contradiction here." The head councilman spoke first. "You may be seated."

"Now let us call the first witness, Mr. Montes you may begin first." Julian stood up and walked to the front of the council seats. The vampires had thick accents, but they all spoke clear English.

"Thank you Grand Councilwoman, now before I call my first witness I would just like to clarify with the court that Mr. Snape did not accept any matters of the courting process when it began, and when he refused Mr. Vladislaus went and attempted to…become intimate with him, nonconsensual."

"Objection grand council!"

"Sit down Mr. Vladislaus you will have your turn. Continue please Mr. Montes."

"Thank you, as I was saying Mr. Snape refused Victor Vladislaus's advances and had no desire to meet with him, but Victor wanted more and he went after him. After the encounter Mr. Snape was taken into protective custody until the matter could be resolved, and he began to develop feelings for his protector Mr. Sirius Black."

"Mr. Montes, where are you going with this?" a shrubby looking vampire on the far side of the court asked.

"I am merely stating the events that happened before Mr. Snape was brought to our world. It will add more to reason why he should be returned home. May I continue?" some of the members exchanged looks.

"Yes but please wrap it up."

"Of course, after Mr. Snape began a relationship with Mr. Black they too became intimate and they had feelings for each other. My point is this, Severus Snape is not in love with Victor, in fact he is afraid of Victor; whereas he is in love with Sirius Black and wishes to be returned. Thank you." Julian sat back down and the head councilman looked at Victor.

"You may speak now Mr. Vladislaus." Victor stood up with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you grand council, and though I cannot deny Julian's accusations I have to say they are completely misjudged. Yes I went after Mr. Snape here, but I followed the courting process accordingly and I even said I would go to see him in the last letter. When I did I admit he was most reluctant, but he was coming around and sadly we were interrupted by Mr. Albus Dumbledore over there." He pointed at Albus.

"Objection!"

"I'm only stating the facts council."

"Objection overruled, continue." Victor smirked again.

"Now, after we were interrupted I did leave but I would return. When I did I discovered Severus was gone and I set out to find him. I wanted him, he was my mate and I thought he had been hidden or kidnapped."

"And how did you find him?" the woman on the left side of the grand councilman.

"A friend of mine knows how to locate barriers, and when I discovered his location I went and took him back to my home."

"Did he resist?" Severus flinched and saw Julian stand up.

"Excuse me grand councilwoman, I think it would be best if Mr. Snape were to concur his story when the time comes." Julian spoke up and the council members exchanged looks.

"Very well, call your witness Mr. Montes."

"Thank you, I call Albus Dumbledore as my first witness." Dumbledore stood up and took the stand in front of everyone in the middle of the room. "Mr. Dumbledore how long have you known Mr. Snape?"

"Many years, I would say since he first began school when he was eleven."

"And during the time you've known him have you ever once seen him in love?"

"Once, when he was in love with Lily Evans his best friend; he was in love with her so much even after she died he protected her son with me during the war that has recently passed."

"Was there a reason he never fell in love again?"

"He wasn't raised in a good home, his parents weren't much help either. When he was in school he made friends with some of the wrong sort, but after he realized what he'd gotten himself into he repented and became my spy. In most words, he had no time to find love again when he was risking his life for others."

"And do you think he has found love now?" the old man smiled.

"He has, and I couldn't be happier for him. Sirius Black has in fact been good to him, and I would love nothing more than to bring Severus home where he belongs."

"Thank you Mr. Dumbledore." Julian stepped back.

"Your questions Mr. Vladislaus?"

"I have none for this witness grand council."

"Very well, you may step down Mr. Dumbledore." Dumbledore did so, but with one glance at Severus his twinkling eyes showed worry. "Your next witness Julian."

"Draco Malfoy to the stand." Severus watched as Draco entered the stand, while the boy looked at him with such hope and sorrow. He was like his mother, he could see past masks, just like Sirius had. "Mr. Malfoy what is your relationship with Mr. Snape?"

"He's my godfather, and like a second father to me." part of the court gasped, Victor had strange look on his face. Right he must not have known about Draco, but would that help?

"In all the years you've known him, has he been happy?" Draco looked down.

"He was a spy for the light, always working always busy, yes he came to see me when he could and he was a good teacher but…in some parts I can't say if he was."

"Why's that?"

"He's always been a hard worker, but I doubt even that made him happy."

"Was he happy as your godparent?"

"Family wise yes, but he was missing something."

"A loved one, and let me ask you Draco based on what you see here who makes Severus happier? Victor Vladislaus, or Sirius Black?" Draco looked up and stared at Severus for a few seconds before turning back to the court.

"Sirius Black, most definitely." Victor let out a low growl.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, Victor?"

"No questions for this witness." Ok that was two witnesses he hadn't asked, what was Victor up to? Oh right, he knew what.

"Mr. Vladislaus do you have any questions for any of the witnesses?"

"I do for two of them grand councilwoman." He was staring at Sirius and Harry, oh no. "Might you let me call them myself?"

"Mr. Montes?"

"I have no objections ma'am."

"Very well, call your witness Mr. Vladislaus." Victor stood and walked in front straight to the witness stand.

"I would like to call Mr. Potter to the stand." Harry's eyes widened, then with a glance at Severus he just stood and slowly walked over to the stand. "Mr. Potter, tell me when you first met Severus Snape what did you think of him?" Harry took a few moments before speaking.

"I admit that I didn't like him at all at first but…"

"And do you not agree that he was in fact awful to you because of your father?" half the court gasped, even Severus about fell out of his seat, how could he have known that?

"Yes but…that's in the past. He's a better man now."

"Is he? From what I have seen he's still alone in love, do you really think he'd be better off with a man like Sirius Black? A man who tormented him for years, bullying him into thinking he was worthless and practically drove him into joining the Dark Side. Is that really the kind of man you'd want him with?"

"Sirius isn't like that anymore, that was over a decade ago and they've gotten past that."

"Really? Was he happy when he first stayed with Black?"

"No not at first but…"

"Was he reluctant to go, because he had no other option?"

"Yes but you see…"

"Thank you Mr. Potter, no further questions." What the hell was that about?

"Mr. Potter." Julian stood up. "You say that Sirius has changed, what was he like as a child that you know of?"

"From what I heard he was a rebel, he gave his parents a hard time but only because they were awful to him. He was good friends with my dad, and yes he bullied people but he was cocky and he paid for it."

"And what's he like now?"

"He's more responsible, he's more caring, he's changed. Sirius loves Severus and I know he'd never hurt him again."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes, I knew from the first minute he took Severus in he wanted to help. Yes they're past was bad, but they're over it and they've moved on with each other. They shouldn't be separated, it would hurt both of them badly." Severus looked over and saw the gleam of hope in Sirius' eyes, oh those beautiful eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you may step down." Harry did so, and then Julian stood up in front.

"Grand council, before the next witness is called I would like to bring forth some new evidence." He turned to Nikko, who stepped out of the room rather fast.

"What new evidence Mr. Montes?" Julian looked up at the members.

"It would seem that Victor Vladislaus has not been entirely truthful with this court. My recent sources have told me that Mr. Snape has fathered two young children unknowingly and Victor has kept them a secret up until now." The entire room let out gasps, and from what Severus could see Sirius looked like he could faint.

'Oh no…please don't hate me.' he hoped once Sirius saw the children he would accept them, and if he was able to go home he would raise them like his own. Or would he? Would Sirius want two children, would he love them? Or would he force Severus to give them up?

Nikko returned with the nurse, he had Carmella in his arms and Eli was awake and looking everywhere with his little onyx eyes. Carmella looked around, but when she saw Severus she reached for him.

"Mr. Vladislaus what is the meaning of this?" the woman from earlier nearly shouted.

"I assure you grand councilwoman I have a full explanation for this." Victor looked angry, Severus had slipped a note to Nikko about the children, and now he hoped it would help.

"You had better; we don't tolerate secrecy such as this very well." She glared angrily. Carmella kept reaching for Severus, and when Victor went to get her she cowered back into Nikko's arms.

"Hold on Mr. Vladislaus, why doesn't the child want you to take her?" the council man on the left.

"It would seem she's afraid of him." Nikko spoke up. "Grand council I would like to give the girl to her father Severus Snape, if that's alright with you?"

"Go on then, what about the baby?"

"Him too."

"Then do so." Nikko walked over and let Carmella go into Severus' arms and Eli stayed into the nurse's arms since Carmella wanted to be held by her daddy. Severus held her close and when he saw the looks on everyone's faces it worried him.

"Now then, grand council as it states in our laws every mate that has children when they are human are allowed to bring the children with them. However in the matter of Severus Snape, he had no idea he had children and it appears that Victor had no intention of telling him until he brought him here."

"Is that true Victor?"

"I do have an explanation, which I would like to give."

"Very well, proceed."

"Thank you, now for why I didn't speak about the children I wanted to surprise my dear Severus. I had known I couldn't have any children of my own, since my past mates have all died with my children, and he couldn't birth children himself, so I took the liberty of sheltering a witch to have his children."

"What happened to the witch?"

"She passed away after Eli was born, but I have cared for the children ever since." They didn't seem convinced.

"You did not tell him about it, how did he feel when you told him?"

"He was stunned at first, but then he spent time with the children and as you can see he loves them."

"Then why is the little girl afraid of you?"

"I do not know, it's possible she wants her father now. I will love and protect the children as my own, Severus deserves happiness and I can give him that."

"YOU LIAR!" Sirius shouted. "You don't care about his happiness!"

"Sit down Mr. Black you have not been given permission to speak." Sirius sat down with the help of Draco and Harry, and Severus just stroked Carmella's hair to calm her and himself. "It seems we're at a slight halt here, the children are new in our eyes so we must get the rest of the story. Mr. Snape take the stand, you can bring the child with you."

"Is that really a good idea grand councilman? The child is very young…"

"Then ask simple questions she will not understand, Mr. Snape come forward please." Severus carefully stood up and walked to the witness stand, sat down, and helped Carmella get settled in. "Mr. Montes, you may begin."

"Thank you." Julian walked slowly to them. "Mr. Snape, when you first received the letters from Victor what were your thoughts?" Severus took a deep breath, and he looked directly at Julian while he spoke.

"I was shocked yes…but at first I thought it was a student pulling a prank."

"When you started receiving more letters what did you think?"

"I didn't, with each note I received I just threw them out. After I got the last one though, I was horrified; it brought up my past and he was coming to see me. I didn't want him to, and when he showed up in my quarters I was…afraid."

"What did he say to you?"

"He…he introduced himself, and somehow he willed me onto the bed. I don't know what happened, my body obeyed him but my mind kept trying to prevent it."

"He was going to…" Julian signed his hands and Severus nodded. "Did you want to?"

"No, I told him to get off but he wouldn't. Then when the headmaster showed up he faked his voice to sound like mine and make him leave. Albus broke through the door, and then Victor left out the window."

"Then you went into protective custody. How was it?"

"It was fine, but odd because Sirius was being so nice to me. He didn't insult me or anything, just let me do what I wanted."

"You two had a good start, and throughout your stay…"

"He was nice all the time, he helped me. I could talk to him like an individual, and soon enough I started to fall in love." Julian smiled.

"But after Victor took you, what happened?" Severus frowned and closed his eyes to take a deep breath.

"He just spoke of how he would have me, to marry me and then he…he fondled me. Sometime later he brought me to see the children."

"How did you take it when Victor told you what he did?"

"I was horrified, that he would go so far to keep me. I got angry, and then he just…he…" he held Carmella closer.

"You don't have to say it, I think we understand."

"I just want to go home." He said looking up at Julian again.

"Thank you, you may step down." Severus got down, but flinched when he saw the glare Victor was giving him. "Mr. Black you may take the stand." Sirius smiled at Severus, and stood up straight as he approached the seat.

"If it pleases the court grand council I would like to question the witness first." Victor stood tall.

"Hm, Mr. Montes do you object?"

"I don't sir."

"Very well, you may proceed Mr. Vladislaus." Victor walked to the front and stared Sirius down.

"Mr. Black in your school years you hated Severus Snape is that correct?" Sirius frowned.

"Yes, but that isn't important."

"Isn't it? I believe that you served multiple detentions because you both constantly fought, and you bullied him for years so you could say you had a grudge against…snakes as you called them?"

"I was young and I was stupid, that much is obvious. I didn't know Severus well and if I had I wouldn't have picked on him so much."

"Oh really? So after years of being rivals you all of a sudden have fallen for him, even though you are an ex-con."

"That has nothing to do with this, I was framed and half of my life was taken from me."

"You were a fugitive, and even though Severus was protecting your godson you still tormented him."

"It was hard times, my judgment was clouded but it's not anymore. I may have been bloody awful to Severus back then, but we've made up and I care for him."

"I find that hard to believe, how do we all know this isn't some hoax for you just to have him in your bed? For all we know he could just be a casual fling…"

"Why would you think that? Unless you don't truly care about how he feels, just because you're rich and popular among wizards and vampires doesn't give you the right to take what's not yours." Victor frowned.

"No further questions." Severus gave an inward smirk, Victor was losing already.

"Mr. Montes if you will." Julian walked up.

"Mr. Black, we've already covered your past now let's discuss the present. You are in love with Mr. Snape correct?"

"Yes, I love him more than anything."

"How much do you love him?"

"I just clarified that, but to be sure I would die for him. I know I hurt him years ago, and I'm not rich despite my heritage but money isn't everything. I have a job as an Auror so I can provide for him, and the children."

"You would accept the children as your own?" Sirius glanced at Severus.

"It's not his fault he didn't know about the children, Victor kept that from him. He kidnapped him because he must've realized Severus had fallen in love with me, and he wanted to take him before it was too late. He hurt me in the process, and these last few days without Severus have been hell; I want to bring him home, he needs me as much as I need him." Severus felt tears coming, but held them back.

"No further questions, grand council I think you've heard enough to make a decision." The council members glared at Victor.

"Our decision is very easy, Victor you have done nothing but make a mockery of this court. You have embarrassed the vampires by bringing up these ridiculous past mistakes Mr. Black is clearly sorry for, we can also see from the way you have treated Mr. Snape he is mortified."

"Grand councilman please let me explain…"

"We don't have time for your excuses. It is with great intensity that our decision is for Mr. Snape to be returned to London with the children and you will no longer have anything to do with him."

"Grand councilman please…"

"Our decision is final, Mr. Snape you may return to London. Court is adjourned." The mallet slammed down and Severus felt a huge amount of relief wash over him. Just as he was about to go see Sirius Victor let out a loud snarl and grabbed him. He let go of Carmella and then felt the room swirl, Victor was kidnapping him again!

"SIRIUS!" the courtroom disappeared.

_**Not my best scene, I kind of rushed through this so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or errors. I just hope it's worth the wait.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	19. Rescued

_**So sorry I left a cliffy in the last chapter, but hopefully this one makes up for it. It's a bit shorter, but hopefully it's worth it since there's only one more chapter after this one. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Vampire courtroom:_

"NO!" Sirius only watched as Severus disappeared with Victor. He rushed over to Carmella who had started screaming loudly and managed to quiet her before turning to the council. "Where has he taken Severus?"

"We don't know…" the woman spoke first. "Mr. Black remain calm please we will find him and assist you."

"Sirius give me the girl." Julian walked over but when he reached for Carmella she snuggled into Sirius' arms. "Oh…that's a first."

"That's not important, Julian please tell me you know a way for us to find Severus?" Sirius' hear was pounding in his chest, he was happy seconds ago since Severus and the kids would be coming home, now he was frantic that Victor would hurt him again.

"There is a way, I doubt he's gone home that would be the first place we'd look." He turned to the council members. "Grand council I would like your permission to look into Victor's family properties."

"You have so, and when you find Victor you must notify us at once and he will be charged and arrested."

"Yes grand councilman. Kingsley, get your Aurors here at once we've got a lot of ground to cover."

"What about the kids?" Sirius kept his hold on Carmella, and the baby boy was getting fussy.

"We can take them." Draco and Harry went over. "We'll watch them while you find Severus, just bring him home."

"Bring him back safely Sirius." Draco whispered, and took the baby into his arms. "What's this kid's name?"

"That's Eli." Julian answered. "And that is Carmella." He pointed at her. "Now we'd best hurry, Victor's not going to give Severus up without a fight." Sirius nodded and passed the now calm Carmella to Harry and the boys left with Hestia Jones and Tonks.

'Dammit I let him escape again, please hold on for me Severus, I'm coming to get you.' Sirius followed Julian, Nikko, Albus, Remus, and Kingsley out of the courtroom, silently praying to whomever was listening that Severus would be alright when they found him.

_Meanwhile:_

"Let me go!" Victor was dragging Severus down a long, dark hallway after he'd used a coin portkey. Victor's arm was around his neck and his other held his left arm behind his back. "Let go of me!"

"Hush now, I'm not letting you go this time." He dragged him down the cold hall until they came to a door which he unlocked it and led to a room that contained a bed and some furniture. Severus was thrown onto the bed and his wrists were tied above his head.

"Victor…why are you doing this?" Victor started to close the curtains, and then turned back to him.

"I'm not letting you leave, you are mine! I've waited too long to have you and I am not about to lose you to that mutt!"

"You don't have to do this, you can find a new mate…"

"I'm done looking, you are the one I want and regardless if you can have children or not you will still be mine!" he tore off his shirt, his face seething with anger.

"Victor please…not again…" Victor's hands ran up and down his legs. Severus whimpered as they came close to his private areas.

"You don't understand, I've lost enough mates in my life and I'm not about to lose one I waited to have for almost a decade. I should've just taken you that night in the bar, you would have never been hurt and I could've had you as a mate years ago."

"You can't let this go on, even if you keep me they'll never stop looking for you." Victor smirked and loomed over him, roaming his hands over his pecks. "Don't please…" Severus turned his head away, and Victor leaned down blowing his ice cold breath in his ear.

"This time…I'm going to turn you." He kissed Severus' neck making his breath hitch.

"No! You can't!" vampires weren't supposed to change their mates until a month after being with them.

"It's the only way I can truly keep you, I've tried wooing you, I've been gentle, I even gave you two children and you still fall in love with that dog. Well no more, once you are a vampire you are never going to leave me again." Severus started kicking but when Victor grabbed his legs and spread them open he heard something snap inside.

"Victor…Get…Off…Of…Me!" with one good kick to the face Victor fell off the bed and Severus somehow managed to get his hands free. He jumped from the bed and stared as Victor pulled himself up.

"Hah…" Victor's mouth was bleeding. "Big mistake there dearest."

"The only mistake is you, if you really wanted me then yes you should've acted sooner and it is no one's fault but yours. You have no right to claim me when I have someone else, not to mention kidnapping a random witch to have children you know you can't keep."

"Everything I've done…was to have you." Victor snarled and slowly approached him, but as he got closer Severus saw something he didn't think he'd ever see; bloody tears. Victor had bloody tears running down his face.

"Victor…"

"I've lost too much over the years, my mates…my children…my family, everything. When I saw you, I knew you would be the perfect one for me, you had no family, no loves, you were hurt and I wanted to heal you the minute I saw you; now that I have my chance, I will never let anyone else have you." The vampire closed in on him and pinned him against the wall.

"Let go, Victor let go!" he tried to get free but when Victor's hand was on his side he froze.

"Never, I will never let you go." His lips were on his, but Severus broke out of his spell and kneed Victor below the belt. The vampire fell back to the floor holding the spot he'd kneed, and then Severus just stood there.

"You have done nothing but put yourself through this depression for years, in all the time you waited you could've had anyone else. I'm sorry Victor, but I'm not your mate." Victor stared at him, and just as he was about to jump back onto Severus the door busted open and Aurors came flooding in.

"Severus!" at that voice Severus ran into the arms of his beloved Sirius. You'd think he'd start crying now, but at the moment he was just glad to see he'd stalled long enough.

"Oh Sirius…" he didn't let go for several moments.

"Victor Vladislaus you are under arrest by order of the Grand Council." Was all he heard and saw the vampires and aurors drag Victor out of the room, screaming bloody murder he would have Severus no matter what.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Severus pulled away.

"No…no you got here in time." Sirius then kissed him, but gently and ran his hands through Severus' dark locks.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"But what about my….?" Sirius stopped him.

"Draco and Harry are watching them, don't worry." Severus let Sirius lead him away from the god-awful hideout and they met up with Julian.

"Glad to see you unharmed Severus."

"Thank you Julian, for everything." Julian smiled and they shook hands.

"It's not a problem, Victor's been too caught up in the past to see what he's done. I'll let you know of the council's decision."

"And what about his kids? Does he get to keep them?"

"Considering the trial I don't think there will be any objections, take the kids home with you Severus they need you." Severus nodded and they disapparated back into a hotel room.

"Papa!" Carmella shouted and reached for him. Harry passed her to him and he just held onto her.

"My little girl…" Sirius patted his shoulder.

"We'll be able to leave tonight, since we can't disapparate with the kids." Severus didn't answer, he just kept rocking Carmella.

"Uncle Sev…are you alright?" Draco walked up to him holding Eli.

"I'm fine, I just need some space." He took Eli into his other arm and Harry directed him to a bedroom. He sat down with the kids on the bed, and then Sirius came in closing the door behind him.

"Sev…what's wrong?" Severus shook his head. "Don't hide from me again, I've gone on several days worrying about you. You've been freed, you can go home and you have a family to take care of now." He sat next to him. "What is it?"

"Sirius…you…you don't know what he did to me…what he tried to do…" Severus felt tears sting his eyes.

"You don't have to say it, and not because of the kids. Severus, I'm here now, I'm not going to leave you."

"You're not…even if I have Eli and Carmella?"

"I wouldn't leave you because of them, all of this happened because old bat boy was greedy." He put his hand on Sev's arm. "They're yours Sev, it doesn't bother me." Severus felt happy, and then Carmella started wanting down.

"Da Da!" she reached towards Sirius and both men's eyes widened.

"Did she just call you…?"

"I think she did, come here baby girl." She crawled over to him and Eli was just sleeping away; such a lazy baby. "Hey she likes me."

"Yes, I suppose she's a good judge of character. She was scared of Victor but she warmed up to me and you easily."

"Smart too, she is your daughter after all. Wait did he ever tell you what witch was their mother?" Severus shook his head. "You may have to do a DNA test or something, maybe a potion just to see who the mom is."

"Yes, she may be gone but if they ask about their mother one day I can't refuse to tell them." Carmella giggled in Sirius' arms, he was tickling her stomach and she loved it. "What am I going to do? My home isn't ready for children and I don't…I don't have anything for them."

"Sev remember when you said you'd want to stay with me? Well that offer still stands, you and the kids can live with me." Severus stared at him.

"Really?"

"Of course, and I'm pretty sure Molly and Cissa won't object on helping. We can work a schedule out until this all blows over."

"Sirius, I have to go back to Hogwarts."

"You won't have to if you ask Dumbledore, he'll probably give you the rest of the year off and then you can spend more time with the kids."

"But what about my…?"

"Slughorn can do fine on his own, he'll understand. Sev you need to stop worrying, this is your family and your life. You need to live it more." He knew he was right, Severus had been hiding away long enough and now that he had Sirius and the children, he would have to live his life much better and more careful.

"Thank you Sirius." Eli started to wake up, and Severus bounced him knowing he'd be hungry but they didn't have any milk or formula, or even bottles to feed him with.

"Hey is everything alright in there?" Draco and Harry knocked at the door.

"Not really…" they walked in and Harry had a bottle in his hands.

"Figured you might need this." He handed it to him and Eli practically attacked the nipple sucking the milk down fast. "Wow he was hungry."

"Infants have good appetites, he's only five months old."

"So, what're you two going to do now that the trial's done?" Draco put an arm around Harry's waist, making him lean back against his chest.

"Go home and start over, Severus needs time with his kids."

"Yeah, they're so cute." Draco smiled and Harry laughed. "Better get used to Dra, I want at least a dozen of them." Silver eyes widened.

"Hey now you two no baby-talk it's too soon." Both boys laughed.

"Uncle Sev, are you really alright?" Severus didn't know for sure, Victor had raped and abused him, but he didn't feel upset like he should. Maybe….it had something to do with standing up to Victor, and he got his confidence back.

"I don't know Draco, but I will be." Sirius wrapped his arm around him. "As long as I have Sirius, Carmella, Eli, you, your parents and Dumbledore I think I'll make it." A kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Hey what about me?" Harry looked offended, and Severus just laughed.

"Alright Harry you too." The boy just smiled.

"I already owled mother and father, they'll be glad to see you're alright. Plus I'm sure Mother will love shopping for the kids." Severus paled, when Narcissa went shopping it was always like buying out an entire shop if not the whole block.

"Dear Salazar help me." he leaned into Sirius.

"Oh don't worry love, you'll be fine."

'I hope so.' Days after this one were going to be crazy, but he could handle it as long as he had his loves and friends all with him.

_**A bit shorter yes, but it's something right?**_

_**Next one is the epilogue, and it will be longer I shall promise so. Yes Severus isn't breaking down like a normal victim in his case but he's got help and he did stand up to his abductor. Next one's going to be a sweet chapter, and it involves Sirius and Severus new life together. *wink wink* **___

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	20. Epilogue

_**Hope you like this last chapter, cuz it took me forever to write.**_

_**Epilogue skips ahead a month in time, with updates on Victor and our two happy couples. I do hope it's worth your while.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Grimmauld Place, a month later:_

Things had gotten quiet since Severus and Sirius returned home with the kids. The ministry had promised to keep them up to date on Victor, and to their surprise Victor wasn't put in prison and instead was locked away in an isolation ward with many others like himself. The place was nice, he was treated well but he was still obsessed with Severus.

Dumbledore had told Severus that Victor had indeed suffered terrible heartbreak after losing his mates and children in the past; Sirius of course didn't care but he understood, so Severus had written to Julian asking if they could go easy enough to still keep him locked up but show him mercy. Victor would never know, but Julian was going to offer it anyway since he knew the man better. The children were given to Severus permanently, and he had their names registered for Hogwarts when they turned eleven immediately after returning.

Carmella and Eli both loved their new home, and they also loved the attention from their daddy and of course the gifts from Narcissa and Molly. Both women were over the moon when they found out what happened, and they offered to help by setting up a nursery in Grimmauld in Regulus' old room. Severus was moved into Grimmauld completely after two days of being back, but he spent more time with his children than anything else.

"No no sweetie, don't eat that." Speaking of which while Sirius was out at the Ministry on Auror business Severus and Draco were watching the children and Severus was trying to wrestle a rubber duck toy from Carmella's mouth.

"Is she teething still?"

"Yes, but her rings are still freezing and I can't find anything better than this stupid duck." The duck squeaked and Carmella giggled.

"She likes it, let her."

"I don't want her to choke."

"She won't, that thing's too big to go into her mouth fully. Besides better it be the duck than your or Sirius' hand." Severus chuckled, Carmella had bitten Sirius twice since she met him and the second time she almost broke skin. "Look Uncle Sev, I know it's been a month now but how are you doing?"

"I…I'm still recovering Draco, it's hard…but the children…I need to be strong and I don't want to enforce anything on Sirius." Draco scoffed and bounced Eli.

"You need to stop that, stop being strong and let go. Sirius is worried about you, he says you barely talk to him about anything except the kids."

"I don't want…"

"You have to, Victor hurt you, we all know that but you can't keep it locked up. You need to be with Sirius more and let him help you heal. He was crazy when you went missing, and…when he saw you in court he knew something was wrong." Draco sighed. "He's been going to Harry, and me and he's been crying a lot because he feels your pain." Severus' eyes widened.

"What?"

"He can feel your pain uncle, he's a dog animagus and they are good at feeling emotions. Not to mention the abuse he suffered in Azkaban, some of that still exists in him. The war, you, Harry, the kids, me…everything's crashing on him; he needs you as much as you need him." Severus felt tears sting his eyes, he didn't even notice how hurt Sirius was and he had been raped and tortured by a vampire.

"I didn't know…"

"Now you do, and here's what I think you should do…let me and Harry take the kids to my parents' home tonight, and when Sirius comes home from work you will sit and talk to him. You'll spend time together, you won't have to worry about the kids waking up or anything. Will that work?"

"I…I suppose so." He didn't want to lose Sirius, Draco was right they needed to talk and he had to let go of the pain and mend it.

"Good, I'll call Harry and my parents to let them know. You on the other hand, you'd better get your head straight." Look at him getting scolded by his godson, Draco was so much like his father.

While Draco went to the living room with Eli Carmella had stopped chewing on the duck and reached her hand up to touch Severus' face. He looked at her and saw a reflection of worry in her eyes, the same as his own.

"Don't worry baby girl, daddy's going to fix this." He hugged her close to him, hoping that tonight he and Sirius could fix everything.

_Later on:_

Draco and Harry had taken the children two hours ago, and Severus was in the kitchen just finishing up dinner when he heard the front door open. Footsteps came towards the kitchen and Sirius hung up his coat on the rack.

"Welcome home." He said turning to him.

"Hey, where're the kids at?"

"Draco and Harry asked to babysit them tonight, so you and I could…spend time together." Ok that was corny, he swore he wouldn't get nervous!

"Time together?" Severus put down the spoon he was using to stir the soup he was making and turned down the stove.

"Draco offered to watch them tonight, so I said yes." Sirius gave a small smile. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit, had a small snack an hour ago."

"Well dinner will be done in ten minutes. I gave the elves the night off."

"Night off? That's unlike you." Sirius sat down at the table.

"I wanted us to be alone, I've missed you."

"Missed me, I never left."

"I know but I've been busy with the kids it's almost as if you're not home."

"I've had a busy schedule…hold on a minute did Draco tell you…?"

"Tell me what?" Sirius stared at him.

"Did he tell you about how stressed I've been?" Severus turned the stove down, this was going to be a long conversation. "He did didn't he?"

"Sirius I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been seeing you a lot lately, I just…" he couldn't get the words out. "I don't….I don't know what to say." Sirius sighed and stood up, walked over to him and held Severus close.

"Severus I'm not angry, I'm not mad I just…well you started keeping your feelings to yourself and I keep hearing you cry in your sleep every night." Crying in his sleep?

"Crying?"

"You've been doing it since we came home, I wanted to come to your bedroom but you…well you locked the door and I couldn't force it open without waking the kids. I wanted to talk to you sooner, but you kept yourself busy."

"Sirius I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that I just…well I'm still dealing with it." Sirius pulled him into his arms, and Severus just let the tears fall completely with silent sobs. Hands were stroking his hair, and a mouth was kissing his head.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here with you, I'm not going to leave you."

"I know…I…Sirius I still feel it." The dog animagus pulled away.

"Feel what…you mean?" Severus nodded and a hand stroked his face. "Oh Severus, why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't want to make you feel like you needed to care for me, when you were working and tired I…" he paused. "I was being stupid again."

"Yes you were, but I wasn't straight enough. Severus I know you hurt, but I want to help you heal and I'll do it forever if I have to." Severus stared at him with wide eyes. "I was going to wait for the right moment but…" Sirius pulled away and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box.

"Sirius what are you…?" he couldn't finish as he watched his love kneel down on one knee and open the box to reveal a shining silver ring inside.

"Severus, you and I have had rough times with each other, and I know that I was a git to you for years; but now I see that you and I are far better together than we are apart. I love you, and I will do everything to protect you and the children. I love them like my own, and I will raise them like my own as well…if you become mine. Severus Snape, will you be my husband?" Severus' hands covered his face, and then they reached out to grab Sirius, who pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Yes…yes!" Sirius kissed him, and slipped the ring onto his finger. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." They hugged again, and then the direct contact made Severus' whole body twitch. He pulled away and quickly turned off the stove, covered the food, and shut the blinds. "Sev?" Severus smirked and walked back to the spot he'd left, but this time climbed onto the table.

"Take me Sirius, make me yours again." Sirius' eyebrows rose in astonishment, and he was more than happy to oblige as he tore off his shirt and threw it to the ground.

"As you wish my love." Severus took his own shirt off and let Sirius unzip both their pants before he was wrapped in the man's arms and kissed from forehead to his neck. Their hands roamed all over each other and when Sirius' head dipped to Sev's chest he kissed around his pecks and then took a nipple into his mouth.

"Ahh…" Severus moaned as Sirius' skilled mouth moved from nipple to nipple while his hand moved to inside his pants and stroked his hardening erection. The touches from Victor were forgotten, and replaced by the gentler touches of Sirius.

"Dear Godric you're so sexy!" Sirius groaned and moved his free hand behind Severus and started teasing his opening.

"Oh! Careful…careful." Sirius looked up.

"Why?" he smiled and dipped his head to Sev's waist, taking him into his mouth. Severus gasped at the feeling, the finger and the mouth…how did Sirius get so good at this so fast? It made his whole body go hot, so hot his entire face was beet red.

"Ahhhhh! Sirius I'm….I'm gonna cum…" Sirius stopped what he was doing and stood up straight, taking off his pants and underwear to let Severus stare at his own erection. "Sirius please….I need you…I need you now."

"I need you too Sev." Sirius carefully leaned Severus back onto the table, took off his pants, wrapped his legs around his waist and gently eased himself into the former Slytherin.

"Oh! Oh Sirius…!" Severus' arms wound tightly around his fiancé and he moaned with each slow thrust.

"Severus…I love you…"

"I love you! I love you!" Severus shouted the words with a moan each time. It felt so good, part of him wished it would never end.

"I'm coming Sev!"

"Me too…Sirius…" both men reached their peaks easily, and just about fell on the table almost breaking it.

"Severus, you know we're going to have to replace this table right?" Sirius pulled out of him, spelled them clean and pulled his pants back on.

"I wouldn't care, I hated this table anyway." Both men laughed. "Looks like dinner's done." Severus put his clothes back on and glanced at the ring on his finger.

"Just wait until dessert." Sirius snuck up behind him and kissed his ear.

"You silly dog."

"You crazy serpent." They shared another kiss, and Severus inwardly thanked Draco and Harry for taking the kids, otherwise they'd both likely be spending the night alone, again.

_Five years later:_

"Daddy! Daddy!" Severus heard his daughter calling for him and ran upstairs from his lab.

"What is it Carmi?" She ran up into his arms and pointed at the floor, at a large tarantula. "Oh brother…Sirius that damn spider got out again!" Sirius ran from the kitchen and put the spider into it's little cage.

"I'm sorry, this little devil's tricky."

"Papa! Where's Demi?" little Eli, now four ran from the other room.

"He's here." Sirius handed him the cage. "You need to stop leaving him where he can escape, you're lucky he's been defanged."

"Sorry papa." Eli studied the spider closely, he had a fascination with them for some reason ever since Carmella had a run in with an orb spider in her bedroom.

Almost three months after the proposal Sirius and Severus both married at Hogwarts, and Sirius had become the children's adopted father; their last names were now Snape-Black, and the children just loved their new daddy. They had fixed Grimmauld Place up much better than before, and this time it was more suitable for a family. The wedding was small with their friends all there, but it was nothing they couldn't want more. Dumbledore married them along with Kingsley, and after a year at home Severus went back to his old potions teaching while Sirius remained an Auror.

Draco and Harry were now married as well, as were Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Blaise Zabini. Draco and Harry married just three months out of school, and they were such a happy couple that the entire wizarding world was proud and glad for their savior. They had a son who was three, named Jasper James, or JJ for short, and a daughter who was only a year old named Abigail Lily. Lucius and Narcissa were overjoyed with their grandchildren, especially with little Abigail who looked like Harry but had Draco's intelligence.

"Papa! Da Da!" two year old Regulus Michael Black shouted coming from the same room Eli had come from. Some years after the wedding Severus had decided he wanted another child, but Regulus was biologically Sirius' son and his adopted son instead. He had been born through a surrogate, and it was his little anniversary gift to Sirius since he knew the man wanted kids of his own blood. Sirius was happy of course, and he was even happier when he found out he would have a son to continue the new and improved Black name.

"Come here Reggie." Sirius picked him up and spun him a little. Severus loved Reggie, and his siblings loved being with him especially little Eli. Their family was now complete; both men agreed three children was enough for them since they had a new life together. "How's my big boy?"

"Yay!" he clapped his hands and snuggled into Sirius' arms.

"Take that as an alright, have you heard from Draco or Harry?"

"Oh yeah they sent a letter today, about JJ's birthday party next week. He wants a toy broom and a new potions kit, but they can't decide which to get for him."

"Why not both?"

"They don't want him to be spoiled too much, so they figured we could get him one or the other." JJ and Abbey had rich parents, but they were raised as if they were middle class. They were taught manners, and when they got older they would be given chores to do along with a weekly allowance. The same would be done with the Snape-Black children.

"We could get that new potions set that just came out, it has a manual and a book for potions suitable for kids to create."

"Alright, we'll get it tomorrow." Severus loved his new life, he was a husband and a father now. He thanked Harry and Draco both for helping him realize how precious life really was, and he also thanked Victor somewhat for making him realize how much he truly loved Sirius.

Victor had been incarcerated in that little asylum for a good while, but after a year the council finally let him go and he pretty much shut himself away in his castle. He did however, find another mate and it turns out that mate was none other than the high councilwoman Verona. They had gotten married, and they also had two sons together which surprised Victor according to Julian. The children were born perfectly healthy, and the council confirmed that maybe the reason all of Victor's other mates and children died was because he hadn't found the right mate no matter how much he loved them. Verona was a good wife and mother, and though he had hurt Severus greatly, the man was just glad he wouldn't come after him anymore.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Carmella rubbed her stomach which Severus tickled and she shrieked with laughter.

"Alright everyone to the kitchen for lunch." Sirius grabbed Eli's hand and they followed Severus into the kitchen.

"I want papa's pizza!" Severus rolled his eyes, Sirius now had a zest for Italian food and so far his only best dish was a pizza with everything on it. The kids loved it, but it was their only favorite mean and it wasn't healthy.

"Alright I think I can scrounge up another one in no time, you kids just sit tight." Sirius put Reggie in his highchair and helped Eli to his seat while Carmella took her seat next to Severus; she was such a daddy's girl.

"You spoil them with food Sirius, honestly."

"Oh hush you like it too." Severus could only nod in agreement, this man's cooking had improved greatly and he couldn't help but admit it was good.

Severus just sat back and watched as his husband made lunch for the family, he just sat back and thought about how his life had improved ever since the war had ended. His entire life he spent protecting others, going back and forth between being a spy and a teacher, wasting his own life in misery when he had an opportunity there all along. He loved his new life, his home, his new family, everything.

Sirius had sworn to never let him go, and he kept it. Sirius was everything to him, and he too, would never let him go.

Ever.

_THE END_

_**Sorry about the wait, I have exams next week so my writing's going to be slow for a while. I just wanted to finish this chapter up as soon as I could. And just so you know, I will be posting a new slash fic in the future, but it will happen after I complete another fic first.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and favorites, my most loyal readers.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
